


Издержки особой магии

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Вторая Вселенная [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: 31-го октября 1981-го года никто из Поттеров не погиб. Джеймс благополучно избежал встречи с Волдемортом, Гарри спасла сила любви, а Лили... тоже? Вот только чьей именно любви?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Rita Skeeter/Remus Lupin
Series: Вторая Вселенная [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536595
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> –… Ты просто не сможешь убить кого-либо снова. Ты не понимаешь? Я был готов сегодня умереть за всех этих людей…  
\- Но ты не умер!  
\- Я хотел, и в этом всё дело. («ГП и ДС», гл. 36)

Боль была… Просто была. Везде. Начиналась от левого предплечья, где два года назад появился уродливый рисунок, тогда казавшийся главным жизненным достижением. Растекалась по руке вверх и вниз, ломая пальцы, выкручивая суставы. Сжигала адским огнем мышцы и кости, сперва превращая кровь в кипящую основу для десятка-другого темных зелий, а потом испаряя ее досуха, до рассыпающихся жженой бумагой сосудов. Боль растекалась по украшенному к празднику залу, заставляя маски чудовищ дико хохотать, а светящиеся тыквы – вспыхивать сильнее, ярче, так, что глаза не выдерживали.  
  
Кажется, он кричал – дурным, бабьим голосом. Причем кричал странное: «Северус! Ой, Мерлин, да что это с вами?! Профессор Дамблдор, помогите!»  
  
Потом боль оборвалась, схлынула – так же резко, как началась. А вопли все продолжались, пока и их не обрезало тихим:  
– Успокойтесь, Помона. Я обо всем позабочусь, – после чего в плечо вцепились сильные («Дай Мерлин мне в такие годы…») пальцы директора. Потянули вверх – Снейп поднялся. А потом пошел, тупо, не соображая, что делает. Позволил дотащить себя до больничного крыла, уложить в постель, накрыть одеялом. Очнулся только, когда возле рта оказалась ложка с зельем.  
– Что это?  
– Обезболивающее. Не волнуйтесь, Северус, все в порядке.  
Принюхался, присмотрелся: действительно, нормальное. Выпил, не задумываясь – зачем, ведь уже не больно, только… пусто как-то – и откинулся на подушку, снова впав в полузабытье. Откуда-то доносились обрывки разговоров, выплывали фигуры в праздничных мантиях, казавшихся такими нелепыми здесь, среди белоснежных кроватей и звукопоглощающих ширм.  
  
«Невероятно… не может быть!» – Это Макгонагалл…  
  
«Бедняга Джеймс!» – откуда-то из угла. Какой еще Джеймс? Неужели?..  
  
«Что теперь будет с мальчиком?» – Помфри.  
  
«Не волнуйтесь, Поппи. Я уже отправил туда Хагрида». – Дамблдор. Куда Хагрида? Зачем? Что за мальчик?  
Мысли кружились и путались. Измученное болью тело желало покоя. Желало растечься по прохладной больничной простыни противно дрожащим, не способным ни к чему остывшим пудингом. И уж точно меньше всего желало анализировать, сопоставлять факты и делать выводы.  
  
«Лили…» - снова Макгонагалл.  
  
Лили… И картинка сама сложилась, собрав, высосав из памяти все кусочки головоломки. Лорд, почти год назад начавший искать именно Поттеров. Острая боль в метке, не похожая на обычный вызов и моментально прекратившаяся сама по себе. Странные разговоры… «Мальчик»… Тот самый, из подслушанного им (Мерлин, лучше бы в тот день ногу сломал!) пророчества.  
  
– Лили! – Снейп рванулся с кровати. Быстрое движение палочек – Помфри и Дамблдор среагировали одновременно – и он провалился в черную, заманчиво-спокойную пустоту.  
  
***  
  
– Лили!!!  
Умом Джеймс понимал, что надо, наконец, выпустить из рук бесчувственное, непривычно мягкое и тяжелое тело жены. Нужно успокоить орущего в кроватке Гарри, вытереть сочащуюся по его лицу кровь, укутать потеплей… Вон, потолок и крышу разнесло напрочь, а на улице к ночи подморозило. Ему, сыну, наверняка холодно… Холодно, больно и страшно. Все понимал, но не мог перестать вглядываться в бледное лицо.  
  
– Лили… ну же, ответь же! Ну, приди же в себя! Лили, ну пожалуйста!  
Она была жива, Джеймс не сомневался в этом. Лицо, руки, губы были прохладными, но не леденящим трупным холодом, а так – как у человека, долго пробывшего зимой на улице.  
В который раз коснулся пальцами яремной выемки и снова облегченно вздохнул: пульс явно прощупывался. И снова повторял, как заклинание, как молитву:  
– Лили! Лили, милая! Пожалуйста…  
  
А потом снизу послышался грохот, и по чудом уцелевшей в разрушенном доме лестнице поднялся… Сначала Джеймс даже подумал, что у него глюки: отвык за последние годы от того, как выглядит школьный привратник.  
– Мамочки моё! Да что ж это деется! – загудел тот, едва зайдя в комнату… В то, что когда-то было комнатой. – Лили, бедняжечка! Ой, а детка-то, детка!  
Вытащил из кроватки Гарри – тот, кажется, весь уместился на огромной ладони – сунул за пазуху, как бездомного щенка. Тот сразу плакать перестал, не иначе – от удивления. А может, просто согрелся.  
– Эт… в больницу бы ее, – предложил Хагрид, и Джеймс точно очнулся:  
– Да-да… в больницу, конечно…  
Бестолково огляделся, разыскивая, что бы превратить в портключ, потом зашарил вокруг, разыскивая палочку. Кажется, он ее еще на первом этаже выронил.  
  
_Вернулся один – Сириус отправился провожать какую-то раскрашенную «ведьмочку»._  
  
Зашел в дом, удивившись незапертой двери, высыпал из карманов конфеты, печенье и яблоки. Услышал плач Гарри – тихий такой, жалобный. Никогда сын так раньше не плакал. Тут палочка и выпала из рук… Взбежал по лестнице, метнулся в детскую – разгромленную, с выбитой дверью. И увидел Лили.  
  
– В больницу, да… – поднялся и на негнущихся ногах потопал вниз.  
И снова услышал грохот, теперь сверху. Сверкающий мотоцикл завис прямо перед окном. Сириус. Надо же, а собирался до утра «провожать»… Неужели почувствовал что-то?  
  
– Ты чего так рано?  
– Не дала, – усмехнулся Бродяга, и, видимо, только сейчас заметил, что творилось в комнате. – Хренасе! Слушай, Сохатый, вот это страсть! Вы чего не поделили-то?!  
  
Рассказ получился коротким. Насмешливая улыбка у Бродяги погасла еще при первых словах Джеймса, а когда тот, закончив, обвел рукой комнату, выражение лица стало жёстким, решительным.  
– Я его убью.  
Кого именно, Джеймс уточнять не стал, и так понятно.  
– Бродяга, не сходи с ума. Пусть с ним аврорат разбирается. Эй, ты куда? Стой, придурок! – заорал он, видя, как Сириус, снова врубив на полную мощность пригашенную было фару, начал разворачивать мотоцикл. Вцепился в жесткий кожаный рукав: – Я с тобой, слышишь?  
– Со мной, со мной, – криво усмехнулся Сириус. Направил палочку на валявшийся на ковре подсвечник: – Портус! Та-ак… Значит, берешь Лили и дуешь в Мунго. Оттуда… Ты дом дяди Альфарда помнишь? Мы к нему летом после шестого курса заглядывали?  
Джеймс кивнул.  
– Аппарировать туда сможешь?  
Еще кивок.  
– Вот и давай. Там и увидимся.  
  
***  
  
Джеймс еще раз огляделся, будто надеясь, что все вот-вот окажется страшным сном. Потом подхватил на руки жену, и в ту же секунду оба исчезли. Сириус не успел нажать на педаль, как примолкший было Гарри решил напомнить о себе.  
Повернулся:  
– Вот черт! Крестничек, совсем о тебе забыли! Слушай, Хагрид! Ты же за ним присмотришь?  
– Понятное дело, не брошу, – кивнул тот. – Я б его в Хогварц отвез, пусть бы Поппи глянула. Он, кажись, лоб себе оцарапал…  
– Да-да, туда и вези… – Сириус на секунду задумался, а потом вскинул голову: – Хочешь, вот мотоцикл тебе пода… одолжу?  
– Да понятно… Ой, а ты как же ж?  
– А мне он в Азкабане будет без надобности, – пробурчал себе под нос Сириус, влетая в комнату. Показал Хагриду, как управлять мотоциклом, на прощанье провел рукой по теплому металлическому боку.  
  
Проводил взглядом быстро удаляющийся в ночном небе огонек, вздохнул: «Ну что ж… Удачной тебе охоты, псина!» – и аппарировал.


	2. Chapter 2

Проснулся Снейп поздно и в первую минуту даже испугался: давно надо быть на уроке, а он валяется. Потом вспомнил про вчерашнее и похолодел от ужаса: Лили. Что с ней, что они вчера все говорили до того, как он отключился?  
  
Он сел – холодное дерево пола неприятно царапнуло босые ступни. Отодвинул одну из ширм и вздрогнул – на него смотрела… Лили! С трудом перевел дыхание и…  
  
«Черт, это же надо было так двинуться!»  
Младенец чуть старше года на него смотрел. Глаза у мальчишки были зеленые, того же самого оттенка весенней травы, что и у той, за которую Снейп десять раз был готов отдать жизнь. Но почему он здесь? Неужели?.. Нет, этого быть не может, ведь Дамблдор обещал их защитить!  
  
– Ты кто? – спросил Снейп то ли у мальчишки, то ли у белой ширмы за его спиной.  
– Ов-а-_а_! – ответил тот, и скривился, будто собираясь зареветь.  
Снейп по-настоящему запаниковал. Что делать с вопящим младенцем, он совершенно не представлял, и был готов на что угодно, лишь бы тот не раскрывал рта.  
– Тихо, тихо! Только не ори!  
Как ни странно, мальчишка послушался. Замер в кроватке, мусоля во рту рукав от своей рубашки и рассматривая Северуса. Тот тоже пригляделся: какой же он маленький! Черные волосы торчат, будто Филч его головой полы натирал. Зеленые гляделки сверкают из-под насупленных бровей, на лбу – широкая полоса колдопластыря. Надо же, поцарапаться успел.  
– Так, как тебя там, – память услужливо подсказала имя, «Гарри», но Снейп только поморщился. – Я сейчас уйду, а ты будешь сидеть тут и помалкивать. Ясно?  
Гарри моргнул и он, приняв это за выражение согласия, направился к двери. И тут маленький негодяй завопил, будто его разбирали на ингредиенты!  
  
На визг прибежали Помфри, Спраут, Макгонагалл… Черт, да, кажется, все дамы Хогвартса собрались! Обступили кроватку, закурлыкали, называя оравшее там существо «деточкой», «лапочкой» и «солнышком».  
«Солнышко» захлебывалось рыданиями, то и дело повторяя то «мама», то «ов_а_» и вызывая у стоявших рядом все новые и новые приступы кудахтанья. Снейп сбежал в тот момент, когда все дружно зашипели на Роланду Хуч, предложившую, на его взгляд, вполне разумное решение: «Силенсио».  
  
***  
  
– Вы можете присесть, – покачала головой пожилая целительница.  
  
А ведь и правда, сколько можно стоять рядом с высокой больничной кроватью, на которой вытянулась Лили, стоять и шептать ее имя, будто надеясь, что если повторить его еще раз, другой, тысячный – то она очнется.  
Джеймс осторожно опустился рядом, стараясь не потревожить… Хотя Лили и так ни на что не реагировала.  
  
– Кто-нибудь хоть может мне сказать, что с ней?  
Целительница взглянула с жалостью:  
– Сейчас дежурный придет, он и расскажет все.  
  
Дежурный оказался парнем лет на пять старше Джеймса. Маленький, черноволосый и юркий, он метался по палате чокнутым снитчем, размахивая палочкой и что-то бормоча себе под нос. Так и хотелось поймать за пояс зеленого халата, развернуть к себе и спросить, наконец, что происходит.  
Остановился он неожиданно, протянул ладонь «рыбкой»:  
  
– Перкинс. Алан. Младший целитель.  
  
Джеймс тоже представился. А заодно спросил о том, что сейчас волновало больше всего:  
– Что с ней? Почему она не приходит в себя?  
– Без понятия, – бросил Перкинс. – Изучаем. Самый главный вопрос – почему пациентка до сих пор жива? – поймал возмущенный взгляд Джеймса и пояснил: – Выясним это – может, поймем и как привести ее в чувство.  
– Но у вас есть какая-нибудь версия?  
Перкинс поморщился:  
– Версии в аврорате, у нас – гипотезы.  
И вдруг смутился, подозрительно взглянул на Джеймса, потом заговорил уже не так уверенно:  
– Понимаете, у меня есть одна… Проблема в том, что никто не верит, что заклинание, которым запустили в… – он взглянул на листок в изголовье кровати, – миссис Поттер, именно «Авада Кедавра».  
– А чем, по их мнению, Тот-кого-нельзя-называть мог в нее попасть?! Он хотел убить нашего сына, а для этого…  
– Диагностические заклинания указывают на «Аваду», – перебил его Перкинс. – Остальное – лирика.  
– Так почему вам не верят?  
Кажется, он задел младшего целителя за живое: вон, тот прямо взвился:  
– Потому что они ретрограды чертовы! Решили, что я сканирующее до сих пор не освоил! «От Авады не спасения, проверьте еще раз, результат не достоверен!» Да я три случая нашел, когда после этого непростительного выживали! В одном – длительная кома, в остальных – головной болью отделались!  
  
Джеймс даже подпрыгнул:  
– Значит, такое уже было?  
Перкинс вздохнул:  
– Ну… именно такого не было. Понимаете, в тех, о которых я говорю, самому старшему из применивших это заклинание было четырнадцать лет. То есть, там наверняка не было ни силы, достаточной для срабатывания непростительного, ни настоящего желания убить. А здесь все по-другому: один из сильнейших магов хотел устранить мешавшую ему ведьму, но… – Перкинс остановился, картинно развернулся на каблуках: – Что же ослабило заклинание настолько, что оно сработало так же, как у малолетнего придурка, рассердившегося на отчима? Поймем, что это было – возможно, сумеем помочь вашей жене.  
– А если не поймете? – Губы не слушались.  
– Ну-у… Тот мужик три месяца прожил. Но не волнуйтесь, это же больше ста лет назад было! С тех пор магическая медицина продвинулась далеко вперед!  
  
Рядом с кроватью что-то пискнуло, и Перкинс прервался чуть ли не на полуслове. Снова замахал над ней палочкой, то и дело потирая крупную родинку на лбу и диктуя торчавшему в изголовье зеленому перу что-то малопонятное. Вроде бы Джеймс изучал латынь в школе и дома, а все равно половину слов не мог разобрать.  
– Что-то случилось? – спросил.  
Перкинс только отмахнулся:  
– Вам учебник по методам диагностики с какого параграфа рассказывать?  
  
Пижон чертов! Обычный вопрос ведь задал, а тот смотрит, будто его попросили сакральным знанием поделиться! Прямо как одна подружка Лили, с которой они в Ордене познакомились. Та тоже: сама без году неделя как аврор, а стоило чуть ошибиться, сразу морщилась: «Понабирали детей!» Правда, когда ему в одной из стычек ногу рассекло чуть ли не надвое, не ругала и не выпендривалась, а залечила на месте, как могла, а потом еще с четверть часа, пока остальные не подоспели, сидела рядом и тормошила, рассказывала какие-то похабные анекдоты, чтобы он не отключался. Обезболивающее применять не стала, сказала, что в Мунго этого не любят – ослабляет, «смазывает» действие сканирующего. Правда, и после этого случая их отношения с Аликс Лонгботтом не улучшились. Впрочем, с ней все не очень-то ладили, кроме Фрэнка, настолько безоглядно в нее влюбленного, что закрадывалась мысль об «Амортенции», и Лили, которая умела найти общий язык с кем угодно. Даже со Снейпом столько лет умудрялась дружить!  
  
При воспоминании о Нюниусе и без того паршивое настроение упало окончательно. Бросил еще один взгляд на бледное лицо Лили, поднялся:  
– Я завтра приду.  
– Часы посещений на двери, – даже не повернулся к нему Перкинс.  
  
***  
  
В кабинете директора таращились со стен портреты, чем-то шуршал на жердочке феникс и мерно раскачивались серебряные приборы на столе и в шкафах. Все так же, как полтора года назад, в тот день, когда Дамблдор рассказывал новому преподавателю зельеварения о его обязанностях. Их оказалось столько, что, кажется, совсем не должно было оставаться времени для того, чтобы тревожиться о Лили, чью жизнь – черт, он ведь не знал, не мог подумать, что речь может идти именно о ней! – он подверг опасности. Но ведь Дамблдор обещал!  
  
– Вы же обещали ее защитить! Как вы могли допустить, чтобы Лорд нашел это убежище? Вы меня обманули!  
Директор нахмурился, почти как в тот день, когда Снейп встретился с ним, чтобы пообещать что угодно в обмен на ее безопасность. Тогда гнев Дамблдора привел его в ужас, а сейчас было уже все равно. Лорд мог убить Лили, он пытался! И неизвестно, выживет ли она теперь!  
  
– Они доверились не тому человеку, Северус. Теперь тем, кто их предал, занимается аврорат, а за жизнь Лили борются целители в Мунго. Нам же остается только ждать.  
  
– Почему вы не настояли на том, чтобы лично стать хранителем тайны?  
Теперь Дамблдор, казалось, смотрел сочувственно, как смотрят на человека, не понимающего самых простых вещей. Такой же взгляд был у Синтии Смит, долговязой хаффлпаффки, у которой Мальсибер спросил, правда ли, что в их гостиную может войти кто угодно. «Конечно, – ответила она тогда. – Ведь если кто-то придет к нам в гостиную, значит, ему что-то там нужно? Как же его не пустить?»  
– Потому что это «Заклятье _Доверия_», Северус, – развел руками директор. – Хранителем может стать только тот, кого выберут живущие в доме. Добровольно, само собой. Ни о каком принуждении и речи быть не может. И Поттеры выбрали того, кому больше всего доверяли.  
– Блэка, – констатировал Снейп, даже не скрывая отвращения. Не показывать он старался другое: как его задело, царапнуло по так и не зажившей ране это «Поттеры».  
  
«Поттеры», как же. Наверняка все решил этот негодяй, сделал ему еще одну гадость. Сначала отнял Лили, потом чуть не убил ее. Только бы она поправилась! Может, тогда поймет, с кем связалась, а поняв… нет, не стоило так далеко загадывать.  
  
– Именно. Сириуса Блэка, – кивнул Дамблдор. – Это казалось естественным, ведь они были друзьями много лет.  
  
Много лет… Примерно столько же, сколько они с Лили, прежде чем Снейп понял, что она ему дороже всего на свете, а она – что он ей не нужен. Но кем надо быть, чтобы доверить тайну Блэку, уже однажды предавшему свою семью! Впрочем, выбирая между подхалимом, оборотнем и предателем…  
  
– Больше я вам ничем не обязан. Я увольняюсь.  
Сказал и сам поразился, до чего просто это оказалось. А ведь пока шел от больничного крыла, столько раз представлял себе печальный, укоризненный взгляд Дамблдора – еще бы, бросить все в середине семестра – и сразу хотелось повернуть обратно.  
  
– Это необдуманно, Северус.  
  
Еще как обдуманно.  
С самого начала об этом думал, с первой недели работы здесь. Именно к ее концу ему осточертели тупые хаффлпаффцы, столь же тупые, но в придачу наглые гриффиндорцы, и просто наглые равенкловцы, убежденные в том, что прочитав пару-тройку лишних книг, знают все куда лучше молодого преподавателя. И, конечно, на каждом уроке старавшиеся посадить его в лужу.  
И ведь тогда он вел занятия только у младших курсов, а в следующем году, когда из школы сбежал Слагхорн и Снейпу пришлось стать «самым молодым деканом за последние двести лет»… У него же минуты свободной не было. «И тебе это нравилось», – шепнул внутренний голос, но Снейп не стал его слушать. Да, нравилось. Нравилось защищать интересы своих змеенышей, то снимая баллы с тех, кто смел к ним лезть, как когда-то лезли к нему Поттер с компанией, то пререкаясь с Макгонагалл: каждый хотел для своей квиддичной команды самое удобное время для тренировок. Но все это не стоило того, чтобы оставаться в школе сверх необходимого.  
  
– Я не желаю быть здесь и минуты! Думаю, вам не составит труда найти мне замену, потому что я ухожу прямо сейчас!  
Дамблдор покачал головой, сложил ладони «домиком».  
– Я постараюсь, Северус. Думаю, тебе действительно стоит отдохнуть… ну, скажем, до конца семестра. Надеюсь, министерство пришлет кого-нибудь подменить тебя в это время…  
  
«Мои соболезнования этому несчастному!»  
–… А профессор Синистра справится с обязанностями декана.  
«Что?! Эта зануда, этот синий чулок, она же кроме своих цифр и не видит ничего! – хотел возразить Снейп, но одернул себя: – Это больше не мое дело». Впрочем, именно это секундное колебание и стало причиной того, что он не стал настаивать на увольнении, согласившись на предоставленный Дамблдором отпуск. Возвращаться из него он все равно не собирался.  
  
– Желаю хорошо отдохнуть, мой мальчик, – улыбнулся директор на прощание. – Надеюсь увидеть тебя в январе.  
  
– Надеюсь не увидеть вас больше никогда, – пробурчал Снейп, закрыв за собой дверь кабинета.  
  
***  
  
Аппарировав в Хогсмид и шагая оттуда в сторону замка, Джеймс впервые подумал, что не представляет, как будет вместе с Гарри добираться до дома Альфарда Блэка, ставшего для него временным пристанищем. До сих пор их прогулки с сыном ограничивались маленьким двориком возле дома. Как вообще в волшебных семьях принято путешествовать с такими маленькими детьми? Кажется, они с родителями летали на гиппогрифе или метле, но ему к тому времени было года четыре. Когда стал постарше – совместно аппарировали. Но теперь гиппогрифа у него не было. Попросить, что ли, школьного?  
  
Гарри он нашел в больничном крыле – тот сидел на руках у Помфри и листал книжку с яркими картинками. Увидел отца, протянул руки:  
– Папа!  
Джеймс подхватил его, прижал к себе. Растрепанный (впрочем, как всегда), зареванный, на лбу полоска колдопластыря. Осторожно отклеил – под ним обнаружилась глубокая царапина, красная, воспаленная, похожая на молнию. Поморщился: неужели за день нельзя было убрать? Взмахнул палочкой, пробормотав заживляющее. Никакого эффекта: царапина даже не побледнела, не говоря о том, чтобы исчезнуть.  
– Несколько раз пыталась, все без толку, – вздохнула Помфри. – Да и не похоже это на обычную ранку. Надо же, форма какая странная!  
Взяла из пачки еще полоску пластыря, протянула Джеймсу:  
– Вот, лучше заклеить, чтобы не попала инфекция.  
– Не стоит, Поппи, – Дамблдор появился незаметно, будто, как призрак, из стены вышел. – Если мои предположения верны, никакая инфекция этому шраму не страшна. Правда, и залечить его вряд ли удастся.  
– Почему?  
– Что это такое? – спросили они почти хором.  
Дамблдор присел на одну из свободных кроватей, чуть помолчал. Джеймс и Помфри ждали, пока тот заговорит – она спокойно, а он – едва сдерживая нетерпение.  
  
– Думаю, этот шрам – не что иное, как след от непростительного проклятья.  
– Которого? – вырвалось у Джеймса. А ведь и правда, которого? «Империо»? Но зачем Лорду применять его к младенцу? «Круцио»? На секунду сердце ёкнуло, но потом успокоился: не оставляет пыточное таких следов. Только тянущую боль в каждой мышце, накатывающий волнами страх и желание провести следующие сутки под одеялом, изображая тяжело раненного в неравной схватке бойца и попивая принесенный заботливой женой горячий шоколад. Но не от «Авады» же у Гарри на лбу след остался?  
– Я имею в виду именно «Аваду Кедавру».  
– Но этого быть не… – начал Джеймс, но вспомнил недавний разговор с Перкинсом и не договорил. – Как такое могло случиться?  
Дамблдор снова выдержал паузу, потом заговорил, обращаясь к Джеймсу и мадам Помфри:  
  
– Сами понимаете, здесь мы вступаем в область догадок… Предположим, Темный Лорд по какой-то причине не хотел убивать Лили.  
– С чего бы ему?..  
Дамблдор пожал плечами:  
– Мы говорим о предположениях, помните? Допустим, он предложил ей отойти в сторону, позволить ему убить только ребенка. Как вы думаете, что бы она ему ответила?  
– Да что тут можно ответить?!  
Директор помрачнел:  
– Вы даже не представляете, на что способны люди, когда их жизни угрожает опасность!  
– Только не Лили! Она любила Гарри, она…  
– Именно, Джеймс, дорогой мой. Любовь – великая сила. Том всегда ее недооценивал. Я думаю, что Лили собиралась пожертвовать собой, чтобы защитить сына, и это спасло ему жизнь.  
– Но ведь она и сама жива.  
Дамблдор хитро прищурился:  
– Возможно, по той же причине. Предположим, что есть человек, которому она дорога настолько, что, если бы ему предоставили выбор, предпочел бы умереть сам, нежели пережить ее смерть…  
– Да что тут предполагать! Конечно, я лучше бы сам десять раз умер…  
– Тогда, возможно, это именно ты, – улыбнулся Дамблдор.  
  
«Возможно», «предположим», «допустим». Сплошные догадки и ничего конкретного. А главное – Джеймс совершенно не представлял, как все это может помочь Лили.  
  
Дамблдор коснулся палочкой одного из пустых пузырьков на столе:  
– Портус! Думаю, так вам будет удобнее и быстрее, чем на гиппогрифе, – подмигнул он Джеймсу. – Если будут вопросы или возникнут подозрения – не стесняйся меня потревожить. И еще… будь осторожен. Иначе жертва Лили может оказаться напрасной.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

– Заходи, гостем будешь! – Джеймс распахнул высокую, украшенную резьбой дверь. – Вернее, оба мы тут гости. Но, за неимением хозяина…  
Последнюю фразу услышала только вешалка: оказавшись в коридоре, Гарри рванул по нему, будто желая снести дверь в гостиную. То ли и правда лбом открыл, то ли она сама при его приближении распахнулась.  
Пока Джеймс запер входную, пробормотал укрепляющее и дошел до комнаты, сын уже дергал одну из коллекционных метел.  
– Нет-нет! Дядя Альфард не оценит! – он с трудом отцепил детские пальчики от толстого и шершавого древка. «И как только первые игроки в квиддич на таком сидели?» – подумал.  
– Хочу! – заупрямился Гарри.  
– Перехочешь, – Джеймс подхватил его на руки и пошел в сторону кухни. – Давай-ка лучше поужинаем.  
  
В кладовке обнаружился кусок вчерашнего тыквенного пирога. За день он нисколько не зачерствел: кем бы ни был этот полумифический дядя Сириуса (по крайней мере, Джеймс ни разу его не видел, ни вчера, ни четыре года назад, когда они наведывались в этот дом всей компанией), чары вечной свежести у него получались, что надо.  
  
***  
  
_Прошлым вечером Джеймс Бродягу здесь не застал. Прождал до поздней ночи: точно слышал, как зеленый дракончик в часах прорычал три раза. Потом, кажется, заснул. Сириус не появился ни за ночь, ни утром, до того как Джеймс аппарировал в Лондон, к скрывающему вход в Мунго старому универмагу. Наверняка отправился разбираться с Питером сам. Собственно, на его месте Джеймс так бы и поступил, но…_  
  
***  
  
Пока Гарри облизывал начинку и разбрасывал по всему столу крошки от коржа, Джеймс перелистал «Пророк». Почти весь он посвящался невероятному событию – исчезновению Того-кого-нельзя-называть.  
Кто-то связывал это со вчерашним разрушением их дома в Годриковой лощине, кто-то отмахивался и предлагал свои версии. Особенно много их было на последней странице, в письмах читателей. Больше всего Джеймсу понравилась идея, высказанная неким Ксено из Оттери Сент Кэтчпоула: что Лорда попросту увезли на летающей тарелке маглы с других планет, и теперь тот, кто одиннадцать лет наводил страх на волшебников Британии, как раз подлетал к созвездию Центавра. Министерство магии от комментариев воздерживалось, обещая все выяснить в ближайшее время. Директор Хогвартса, «единственный человек, которого боялся Тот-кого-нельзя-называть», тоже не рассказал ничего нового.  
Прочитав о Дамблдоре, Джеймс вдруг поймал себя на каком-то странном, не очень приятном чувстве. Будто забыл что-то. Может, собирался сегодня что-то у него спросить? Вроде, нет. Или, наоборот?..  
  
– Книську! – отвлек его от размышлений Гарри. И потащил из столовой в гостиную, туда, где три стены из четырех составляли книжные полки. Только вот при всем богатстве выбора Джеймс не представлял, как там найти что-то подходящее для сына. Вытащил наугад самую яркую.  
– «Драконы Евразии» – прочитал на обложке. Да, такая точно пойдет. – Ну, слушай! "Самым загадочным существом европейской части России является Змей Горыныч…"  
  
На «украинском железнобрюхе» почувствовал, что засыпает. А Гарри, кажется, загрустил: сначала перестал слушать, уткнулся носом в подушку. Потом завсхлипывал.  
– Ма-ама!  
– Мама далеко… – задумчиво ответил Джеймс… Нет, для него то, предположим, близко: секунда на аппарацию, минута – на то, чтобы привлечь внимание манекена в зеленом и чуть больше – пройти через полупустой (как обычно ночью) холл и взбежать по ступенькам на пятый. Палата сорок, Лили Поттер. А вот потом… «Где ты сейчас, Лили? Вернешься когда-нибудь к нам?»  
Сын будто услышал его невеселые мысли: всхлипы перешли сначала в поскуливание, потом в рев.  
  
Вскочил, подхватил на руки, как делал давным-давно, когда у совсем маленького Гарри по вечерам болел живот. Тогда достаточно было уложить его головой на плечо и полчаса… ну, иногда час погулять по комнате, напевая что-нибудь заунывное. Особенно хорошо работала одна магловская песня, Лили ее очень любила. Что-то про вчерашний день. Гарри обычно засыпал на пятом повторе.  
  
К концу третьего часа Джеймс припомнил все песни магических и магловских групп, которые только приходилось слышать. Стихи с множеством труднопроизносимых слов, которые отец читал маме на семейных праздниках. Стихи короткие и легко запоминавшиеся, которые тот порой читал в компании друзей, не зная, что Джеймс давно договорился с домовиком, что тот будет снимать антиподслушивающее заклинание. Неприличные частушки, которые в «Кабаньей голове» горланили клиенты по праздникам.  
Гарри не засыпал. К всхлипам «мама» добавилось совсем непонятное «ова», причем последнее ему нужно было куда больше.  
– И что мне с тобой делать? Может, к тете Тунье? У нее мальчишка чуть старше, наверняка знает, как с вами управляться. Нет, к Тунье – Мерлин упаси. А еще… Точно!  
Вспомнил все-таки, у кого ребенок такого же возраста.  
  
_Причем совсем такого же – на день старше. А если быть точным – то меньше чем на час. Помнится, как раз за полночь перевалило, когда его, «вышедшего покурить» (а на самом деле – выскочившего за дверь, чтобы не сползти по стенке, пугая Лили и развлекая целителей), хлопнул по плечу Фрэнк Лонгботтом:  
– Эй, Поттер, ну у тебя и лицо! А мы уже с полчаса как отстрелялись – мальчик!  
Промычал в ответ что-то невразумительное. А вскоре и из их палаты раздался детский писк._  
  
Бросил в камин горсть порошка, назвал адрес. Сунул голову в позеленевшее пламя, едва не столкнувшись с сонным Фрэнком:  
– Мне нужна твоя жена!  
– Хмм… Что, правда нужна? А просто подрочить – не получается? – усмехнулся тот.  
– Фрэнк, ну что ты сразу с шутками дурацкими? – донеслось из глубины комнаты. – Может, случилось что? Сейчас буду, скажи!  
  
Алиса появилась почти сразу же: серьезная, собранная. И не скажешь, что ее подняли с постели в час ночи.  
– Камин закрыл? – выпалила, не успев и в комнату войти.  
«Ты из него сначала вылези!»  
Взмахнул палочкой над огнем, оставляя возможность только для разговоров. Подошла, проверила. Зануда.  
– Дверь?  
– Что – «дверь»?  
– На ней какая защита?  
– А я знаю?..  
– Поттер! Ты живешь здесь уже второй день и даже не поинтересовался, насколько это место безопасно? Кто хозяин дома?  
– Дядя Альфард. Только я его никогда не видел, – проговорил, не дожидаясь следующего вопроса.  
– Это плохо, очень плохо… Если хозяина дома нет, мы не можем проверить наличие родовой защиты… Поставить обычную? Она проходит через министерство, а там могут оставаться слуги Того-кого… Если они вычислят этот дом… Мерлин, что же придумать? Фиделиус – тоже нужен хозяин… Может…  
– Может, не надо ничего? Дядя Альфард всегда уезжает надолго, вряд ли он бросил дом, не позаботившись о безопасности.  
– А зачем ты меня тогда позвал? – удивилась Алиса.  
Сначала смутился, потом решил, что раз уж она все равно здесь…  
– Ты мне не поможешь его спать уложить? – кивнул на Гарри, по случаю прихода гостьи переставшего скулить. – Я полночи стараюсь – ни в какую!  
– Поттер… – она задумчиво уставилась на него, будто изучая редкий магический артефакт. – Ну ты даешь! Меня еще ни разу не приглашали в качестве няньки!  
– Но у тебя же есть ребенок!  
– Так у меня мой ребенок, а не твой. Моему я или читаю (правда, чаще засыпаю первая), или беру с собой и пару кругов на метле делаю… Слушай, я все же проверю дверь!  
Алиса выскочила в коридор и потопала прямо к выходу. Джеймс только удивлялся тому, насколько уверенно она себя чувствует в чужом доме. Интересно, в аврорате такому тоже учат? Может, он все-таки зря туда не пошел?  
Дошла до двери, помахала палочкой, удовлетворенно кивнула:  
– На какое-то время хватит. А там посмотрим.  
– Ова! – вдруг радостно заявил Гарри. И ткнул пальцем в украшавшее вешалку чучело.  
– Твою ма-ать! Ну как я мог забыть! Сова! Белая, плюшевая! Он без нее не засыпает никогда! Слушай, Лонгботтом! Ты меня извини, но… посидишь с ним немного, а я домой сгоняю? Сможешь, а?  
  
Оказалось - не сможет. Потому что ей проще с парой УПСов в темном переулке побеседовать, чем посидеть с чужим ребенком. Она и своего почти не видит. А еще потому, что на доме в Годриковой лощине с полдесятка опечатывающих заклинаний, которые без особого допуска не снимешь и не восстановишь. А еще потому, что он, Джеймс Поттер – круглый идиот.  
  
– Ова-а-а! – взвыл Гарри.  
– О, Мерлин! Ладно, я сейчас! – с этими словами Алиса аппарировала.  
  
Снова она появилась довольно скоро. Впрочем, для Джеймса, от отчаянья затеявшего с плачущим сыном игру во «кто кого переорет», каждая минута тянулась бесконечно.  
– Держи, малыш, – протянула Гарри сову. Тот благодарно всхлипнул. – Так, Поттер! Ну-ка, отвечай… – «Мерлин, ну и интонации! Уже готов признаться в чем угодно!» – У вас кот был?  
– Вот же черт! Совсем забыл о нем! Ты его видела?  
– Опиши.  
– Серый, с темными пятнами. Лапы кривые. Хвост полосатый… Зовут «Толстый».  
Алиса достала из кармана нечто, напоминающее плюшевую игрушку, положила на стол. Увеличила до нормальных размеров.  
– Да уж, не худенький. Возле вашего дома болтался и орал так, что уши закладывало. Три раза проверила – точно не анимаг. Похож на твоего?  
Джеймс кивнул.  
– Ну что ж, попробуем…  
Коснулась палочкой, и старый ленивый кошак, в котором Лили души не чаяла, встряхнулся, обвел всех недовольным взглядом и спрыгнул (вернее, плюхнулся) со стола.  
  
Рассказ о важности антиаппарационного щита, которым Алиса на прощанье поделилась с Джеймсом, был кратким и настолько выразительным, что щит он поставил тут же. Заблокировал за ней камин, облегченно вздохнул – наконец-то нотации закончились.  
Гарри сладко спал на его плече.  
Отнес его в комнату, уложил на широкую кровать, сам вытянулся рядом. Погладил развалившегося у него под боком Толстого. Потом долго смотрел в темное окно, удивляясь, как изменилась его жизнь за последние пару дней.  
Как там в песне было?  
  
_Yesterday  
All my troubles seemed so far away..._  
  
А ведь казалось, что жизнь едва ли не из одних гадостей и состоит! Необходимость прятаться, даже нос на улицу не высунешь. Тревога за друзей. Капризы Гарри, ссоры с Лили – все казалось таким важным и значительным, пока не увидел ее, распростертую на полу.  
Лили…  
  
_Why she had to go I don't know..._  
  
И можно сколько угодно теперь повторять бесполезное "Почему?" Почему именно Лили? Почему его понесло праздновать Хэллоуин? Почему не остался с ней и Гарри? Может, теперь не пришлось бы сидеть в чужом доме, следить за стрелкой на часах и думать, каким был идиотом?  
  
_I'm not half the man I used to be..._  
  
А ведь и правда - будто часть его так и осталась в Мунго, в палате сорок. И надо как-то привыкать жить без нее... Одному...  
Заворочался Гарри, и Джеймс тут же мысленно отругал себя за все эти глупые мысли: да какого черта? Он не один, их двое!  
Пригладил вечно растрепанные волосы сына:  
– Ладно, справимся, мужчины мы или нет? Не дрейфь… Сохатый!  
  
***  
  
Снова, как и вчера, Северус проснулся оттого, что солнечные лучи щекотали нос. И так же подпрыгнул, испугавшись, что проспал. Но теперь сразу же успокоился: больше торопиться некуда.  
Сидеть дома оказалось не так приятно, как он надеялся, закрывая за собой ворота Хогвартса.  
  
Запланированная на первую неделю «уборка» закончилась внезапно часа через три.  
А ведь казалось, что уменьшенным и сложенным в старый саквояж вещам конца не будет. Надо же, так недолго преподавал, а столько всего скопилось.  
  
Учебные планы… Это на помойку, точно! А впрочем… пусть полежат. Вдруг директор пришлет к нему того несчастного из министерства? Ему и отдаст.  
Подшивка «Вестника Зельеварения» за два года. Это на полку, вместо отцовских журналов про магловские корабли. Надо же, никогда тот у моря не был, а каждый месяц в последний четверг чуть ли не с утра у почтового ящика стоял. А потом весь день перелистывал – бережно так… Ладно, тоже пусть остаются… пока.  
«Квиддич сквозь века»… Мерлин, да они все просто помешались на этой дурацкой игре! За полтора года экземпляров двадцать отобрал. И все библиотечные. Взглянул на дату возврата и бросил на стол: послезавтра сработает «притягивающее», и книга окажется во владениях Ирмы Пинс.  
  
Взмахнул палочкой, сначала убирая отовсюду пыль, потом рассовывая по местам небрежно брошенные отцовские вещи – те, на которые не позарилась его двоюродная племянница после похорон.  
Собственно, на этом приведение в порядок «родового гнезда» и закончилось.  
  
Следующий час Снейп то пытался читать, то мерил шагами комнаты на обоих этажах и лестницу между ними (тринадцать ступенек, вторая, пятая и восьмая скрипят). А потом в дверь забарабанили. Отпер, даже не спросив, кто. А какая, собственно, разница?  
Оказалось – Дэйв Эйвери, бледный, глаза выпученные. Прямо с порога брякнул:  
– Лорд пропал!  
– Куда?  
Надо же, а обычно Снейп смотрел на него, как на идиота, а не наоборот.  
– Знали бы, куда, не стояли бы дружно на ушах! Лестрейндж вообще с ума сходит! Собирается штурмовать министерство.  
– Басти? Министерство? И зачем оно ему понадобилось?  
Дэйв захлопал глазами:  
– А причем здесь Басти? – Северус пожал плечами: просто именно с ним, бывшим однокурсником, у него это имя ассоциировалось. Хотя там, вроде, был еще старший брат с женой. – Белла же за Лордом больше всех бегала! И теперь собирается его искать, только сама не знает, где. А ты, случайно, не знаешь?  
Снейп даже отвечать не стал. Придет же в голову такая глупость!  
– Ну, может в Хогвартсе слухи какие ходят…  
– Может, и ходят, но теперь мимо меня. Я уволился. Надоело все!  
  
И студенты, и обеды-ужины в большом зале. Проницательные взгляды Дамблдора, игривые – Роланды… Кстати, с ней единственной хоть поговорить можно было. Может, и зря он не ответил на ее авансы? Ладно, теперь уж поздно об этом думать.  
  
– Мелкий Крауч говорит, что его папочка сейчас новый закон проталкивает, с которым авроры вообще смогут что угодно делать. Даже «непростительные» применять.  
– Врет, – уверенно ответил Снейп. – Все хочет, чтобы его заметили, «первокурсника» несчастного. Нет, в самом деле – такое даже придумать суметь надо! «Непростительные» на законном основании применять! Тогда уже сразу Лорда в министры!  
– Найдем – выдвинем, чего там! – хохотнул Эйвери. Потоптался немного: – Ну, я пойду, что ли? Если что известно станет – приходи сразу. Хоть ко мне, а если не застанешь – то к Лестрейнджам или Треверсам.  
– Заждались меня там, – буркнул Снейп. Басти еще ладно, но вот уж кто его в упор не замечал, так это Эдмон Треверс. Будто и не жили семь лет в одной спальне.  
– Сев, ты что, не понял еще? Сейчас там всех заждались, кто хоть что-то знать может! – прошептал на прощание Эйвери и вышел, наконец.  
  
Впрочем, час спустя Снейп почти пожалел о его уходе. Еще полчаса ушли на борьбу с собой: нужно ли, захочет ли она его видеть, что делать, если столкнется там с Поттером? А потом плюнул на все сомнения и аппарировал к старому, заброшенному универмагу на одной из магловских улочек.  
– Северус Снейп, – сказал манекену в зеленом плаще. – К Лили… Поттер.  
  
***  
  
Джеймс взглянул на часы: половина второго. Обычно Гарри днем спал до трех, так что время еще есть. Подошел, чуть отогнул прикрывавшее Лили одеяло. Надо было проверить одну версию. Отвел в сторону полу больничного халатика… да, все так и есть: на левой груди краснела глубокая царапина в виде молнии.  
  
Сел рядом, пытаясь понять, чем ему поможет это открытие. Пока подтверждалось лишь одно: какой бы ни была та сила, которая спасла жизни Гарри и Лили, она одинакова. Немного разным было проявление: у Лили она лишь ослабила заклинание Того-кого-нельзя называть, у Гарри убрала его полностью. Таким образом, если вспомнить то, что сказал вчера Дамблдор…  
  
Дверь скрипнула: снова появился Перкинс, гений-целитель непризнанный.  
  
– Снова сегодня дежурите?  
– Теперь это моя пациентка. Серьезный случай, не попадающий ни под один известный критерий. Неплохо для начала карьеры, согласитесь?  
– Это если вы догадаетесь, что с ней.  
– Догадываются на прорицаниях, а я изучаю, выявляю закономерности и прихожу к выводам.  
  
«Достал, зануда в зеленом халате! Не может, чтобы не залезть на высокого гиппогрифа!»  
  
Джеймс и сам не понял, почему его так раздражал Перкинс. Тем, что он сноб? Так и Бродяга сноб, хотя… порой манеры Бродяги неслабо бесили, но ему все прощалось, потому что друг. А этот… И пакость какую-нибудь не сделаешь, как Нюниусу в свое время (тот тоже бесил, сначала только потому, что ходил в каком-то рванье и при этом нос задирал, а потом еще и тем, что увивался за Лили).  
  
В этот раз Перкинс по палате не бегал: стоял над кроватью, махал палочкой, вызывая разноцветные вспышки, и диктовал самопишущему перу. Для разнообразия по-английски: температура, частота дыхания и сердечных сокращений, уровень магического фона. Джеймса поприветствовал сухо, но, как тот уже успел понять, у него просто манера общения такая.  
«Что же с ним дальше-то будет?» – подумал, прежде чем начал рассказывать ему об идее Дамблдора. Чуть волновался – все-таки мыслил директор порой настолько странно, что многие считали его выжившим из ума чудаком. Но Перкинс не перебивал, не кривился недоверчиво, слушал внимательно.  
  
– Интересная гипотеза, – сказал, когда Джеймс замолчал. – И очень в духе Дамблдора.  
– Ну да, – развел руками Джеймс. – Он часто все на свете силой любви объясняет.  
  
Перкинс посмотрел на него так, будто тот собрался высморкаться прямо в полу его чистенького и отутюженного халата. Или уже это сделал.  
– «Все объясняют силой любви», – передразнил он, – пятнадцатилетние девочки, которые рисуют в тетрадях сердечки и пишут там же истории про невозможную страсть нимфы и скромного лесничего. А Дамблдор – один из величайших ученых современности. Да-да! Вы наверняка не читали его трудов, так ведь?  
– А вы читали? – удивился Джеймс. А ведь и правда – вроде и знал про Дамблдора, что он когда-то преподавал и даже что-то писал в какие-то журналы, но никогда не интересовался. Для него тот всегда был или директором, или… да просто «Дамблдором» он был!  
– Естественно. Работы по трансфигурации, зельварению, по чарам немного. Меня всегда поражала его широта мышления, способность бесстрашно касаться неизученных разделов магии!  
Джеймс насторожился:  
– Вы имеете в виду Темную?  
  
И снова этот смотрит, как на недоумка, да что ж такое!  
  
– Мистер Поттер, – преувеличенно вежливо начал Перкинс. С такими же интонациями Бродяга в школьные годы обращался к Снейпу. «Дорогой наш Нюниус!» Так что Джеймс внутренне напрягся и приготовился выслушать что-нибудь нелестное о своих знаниях или умственных способностях. И почти не ошибся: – Какой вид магии считается наиболее загадочным?  
– Ну, так Темная же! Ее ведь в Хогвартсе не преподают.  
– В Хогвартсе и «Амортенцию» не проходят, а ее каждая дура варить умеет. Тоже мне, посох Мерлина*! Я вообще не припомню никого, разве что пару-тройку хаффлпафцев, кто бы в определенном возрасте этим не интересовался и по Запретной секции не шарился. Вот скажите, что ни разу там не были!  
Джеймс только руками развел. Бывал, что и говорить, и едва ли не чаще остальных студентов.  
– Так какая?  
– Высшая Светлая магия, – торжественно заявил Перкинс. – Ну, что смотрите? На мне узоров нет. Никогда о такой не слыхали?  
Джеймс помотал головой.  
– Неудивительно. В отличие от темной, магию любви, доброты и самоотречения невозможно изучить. Можно вызвать в себе эмоции, нужные для применения «непростительных», но нельзя по приказу или по желанию полюбить, простить, поверить. И пожертвовать собой тоже нельзя, если собственная жизнь куда дороже жизни ближнего своего. Понимаете?  
– Не очень.  
Перкинс вздохнул, всем видом демонстрируя: «Так я и думал». Отвернулся, взглянул на свои записи и вдруг замер:  
– Вот это да!  
– Что!  
– Да ну вас, не мешайте! Так… Надо будет собрать больше данных, и тогда… Черт!  
И выскочил, не договорив. Ну и гад, хуже Нюниуса!  
  
___  
*Довольно употребительная среди магов идиома, означающая «нечто непостижимое, загадочное, доступное лишь избранным».  
  
  
***  
  
– Так кем вы ей приходитесь? – тощая грымза в приемной взглянула недоверчиво. И что ей ответить? Бывший однокурсник? Бывший сосед? Бывший друг?  
– Мы вместе учились.  
– Палата сорок, пятый этаж. Следующий!  
  
Сам не помнил, как преодолел все лестничные пролеты. Замер перед дверью – войти, не войти? А если она не одна? А если…  
– Заблудились, молодой человек?  
– Нет, мне сюда, – ответил он неслышно появившейся целительнице. – Только не знаю, можно ли зайти.  
– Конечно, с восьми утра до восьми вечера посещения разрешены, видите? – Толкнула дверь в палату: – Сейчас как раз никого.  
Что и требовалось узнать.  
– Ой, какая молоденькая! Подружка ваша?  
– Учились вместе, – ответил.  
  
Целительница мягко прикрыла за собой дверь, а Снейп присел рядом с Лили. Сначала не знал, что говорить, что делать, да и надо ли? В голове крутилась одна и та же мысль: «Наконец-то мы вместе». После стольких лет, когда она его видеть не желала.  
– Прости меня! За все! За «грязнокровку», за пророчество это чертово!  
«Я же не знал, не думал, что речь о тебе!» – хотел сказать, но промолчал. Помнил еще, что на все это ему ответил Дамблдор. Что если бы опасность угрожала кому-то другому, ему было бы плевать. Да, черт возьми, было бы! Ему и сейчас плевать и на Поттера, и на его мальчишку! Им-то хорошо – спрятались в очередном убежище (интересно, кто теперь подставляется ради их драгоценных жизней?) и в ус не дуют! А Лили… Это неправильно, чудовищно, несправедливо, что пострадала только она!  
И до чего же мерзко от мысли, что она здесь, потому что хотела спасти своего сына. Который для нее – все, а для него, Снейпа – просто досадная помеха. Да, они рядом, но он по-прежнему не разделяет ее чувств, как и тогда, на пятом курсе. Когда она ругала его за увлечение Темными искусствами, а он дико ревновал к Поттеру и не знал, как объяснить, за что именно не любит ее подругу Макдоналд. Не потому что та – гряз… маглорожденная, а потому, что дура и сплетница.  
Неужели им так и не понять друг друга никогда?  
  
– Лили… – но попытаться-то можно? Взял прохладную руку, поднес к губам, согревая дыханием. Показалось, или кончики рыжеватых ресниц действительно дрогнули? Нет, показалось…  
  
Как открылась дверь, не услышал, только сквозняком потянуло. Маленький черноволосый целитель быстро прошел к изголовью кровати, заглянул в свиток пергамента, кивнул. Потом заметил Снейпа:  
– А вы еще кто?  
– Мы учились вместе, – почти привычно ответил Снейп.  
Кажется, такое объяснение его устроило. Взмахнул палочкой, и желтоватое перо подскочило, затрепетало в воздухе.  
Целитель диктовал, перо скрипело по пергаменту. В воздухе то и дело мелькали разноцветные вспышки. Вот он закончил, всмотрелся и явно удивленно присвистнул:  
– Ну и ну! Да пусть меня призраки подвальные утащат, если это не материал для диссертации! – повернулся к Снейпу: – говорите, учились вместе?  
– А какое это имеет?..  
– Может, и никакого… А может, и имеет, – заговорил загадками… – Алан Перкинс, младший целитель, – протянул вдруг руку.  
Снейп тоже представился.  
– Жду вас завтра! – кивнул тот и выскочил из палаты. Само собой, ничего не объяснив. Что ж, по крайней мере, больше не нужно придумывать повод для следующего посещения.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Алиса появилась поближе к вечеру, когда Джеймс и Гарри успели четыре раза сыграть в прятки. А еще почитать и спеть дуэтом, то и дело превращавшимся в трио: Толстый не выдерживал их завываний и присоединялся. Гарри полетал на метле, которая ему вчера так понравилась – оказалось, что она поднимается не выше пяти футов. А потом выяснилось, что от тыквенного пирога, еще вчера казавшегося огромным, остался лишь небольшой кусочек. На ужин хватит, а завтра придется что-то придумывать.  
  
Пока он прикидывал, где бы разжиться съестным, пламя в камине взвилось, зашумело.  
– Поттер? – донеслось оттуда. – Откроешь?  
Джеймс снял защиту, Алиса вышла…  
– Экспелиармус! – она поймала его палочку. – Ступефай!  
Упал довольно удачно – рядом с креслом. Чуть левее – и приложился бы головой о массивную ножку стола.  
– Какого?..  
– Ты зачем меня впустил, придурок? – почти ласково спросила Алиса, присев рядом с ним.  
Она что, совсем больная?!  
– Я же тебя знаю!  
– А про «оборотное» никогда не слышал?  
– Да, но… – и все-таки разозлился: – Ошеломляющим обязательно было бить?!  
– А как же! Чтобы уже точно дошло! Ты хоть понимаешь, что тот, кого ты мог принять за меня, запросто запустил бы «Круциатусом» или «Авадой»? И даже не в тебя – кому ты, к Мордреду, сдался? – а в Гарри!  
– Типун тебе… – Джеймс поднялся. – И что мне надо было сделать? Пароль у тебя спросить?  
– Конечно. Что-нибудь, что знаем только мы с тобой…  
Джеймс задумался: и что это может быть? Единственное, что он мог сказать про Алису, было: «жена Фрэнка». Ладно, с учетом последних дней, «чокнутая жена Фрэнка». Они ведь и не общались ни разу… Или нет, один раз точно общались.  
– Что было написано на стене в том переулке, где меня ранило?  
Алиса на секунду задумалась.  
– Мерлин, я за время работы в аврорате этих переулков столько видела… Ах да, точно! «Боже, храни королеву!» А ниже: «Смит – гондон». Так? Мы еще удивлялись, что обе надписи без ошибок были?  
Джеймс кивнул.  
Она вытащила из кармана довольно тяжелый сверток, увеличила:  
– Я тут поесть принесла… Подумала, что сейчас тебе не до ведения домашнего хозяйства.  
  
Уверенно – как и вчера к двери – прошла на кухню, достала из свертка хлеб, ветчину и несколько разноцветных коробок. Рассовала по шкафчикам, обернулась.  
– Знаешь, Поттер… – вдруг сказала уже тише. – Извини меня за тот «Ступефай», хорошо? Просто меня когда-то так же учили. Как говорил Хмури, это было «лекарство от избытка идеализма и любви к человечеству».  
– И как? Вылечили?  
Алиса усмехнулась:  
– Вряд ли. Но дверь и камин теперь держу закрытыми. И тебе советую.  
– Можно подумать, УПСов когда-то останавливала запертая дверь! – буркнул он. И замолчал, ожидая очередного разноса. Но она только вздохнула:  
– Их порой несколько уровней защиты не останавливали. А в твоем случае Лорду не помешал и «Фиделиус». Так что… Поттер, мне неприятно об этом говорить, но если кто-то захочет до тебя добраться – он это сделает. Только… не облегчай ему задачу, ладно?  
– Договорились.  
Заблокировал за ней камин и понял, что за все время, пока они беседовали, Гарри не было слышно.  
  
Выскочил из гостиной, пронесся по всем коридорам, задыхаясь от ужаса и волнения. Подбежал к лестнице на второй этаж… Показалось, или в коридоре что-то зашуршало?  
  
– Ова всё! – сообщил Гарри, когда Джеймс, выставив перед собой палочку, выглянул в коридор. Он даже засмеялся от облегчения. До чего же стал нервным за последнее время! И еще Алиса со своими проверками и предупреждениями! А ведь кое-что в этом мире все-таки осталось неизменным. Еще весной они с Лили заметили за сыном эту особенность: если его не слышно больше пяти минут, значит, где-то спрятался и пакостит. Или, как говорила Лили, «изучает мир». В этот раз объектом изучения оказалось вчерашнее чучело совы. Наверняка его Толстый сбросил, а там уж каждый из них нашел, чем себя развлечь: кот гонял остатки совы по полу, рассыпая опилки и перья, а Гарри собирал и то и другое. Опилки сыпал в вазон с каким-то растением, похожим на палочника-переростка, а перья втыкал в метлу дяди Альфарда.  
– Сова точно «всё», – подтвердил Джеймс. – И что мы с Бродягой скажем его дяде?  
– Нинаю, – спокойно отозвался Гарри и воткнул в метлу еще одно перо.  
  
«Мы с Бродягой»… Где его черти носят, интересно? Который день пошел, мог бы хоть весточку прислать? Или… Ну почему ему всегда надо куда-то влезть, спрашивается? И от Лунатика ни слуху, ни духу… Будто призраки утащили обоих!  
  
***  
  
Сначала прилетело письмо из министерства. Снейп, стараясь не волноваться, распечатал фиолетовый конверт. Саймон Бакторн, начальник Лаборатории Экспериментального Зельеварения, писал, что именно сейчас у них нет ни одной вакансии. «И не будет, – рассерженно думал Снейп, швыряя листок пергамента в огонь. – А если и появятся, то не для какого-то там придурка, чью левую руку еще недавно украшал черный череп со змеей». Само собой, ничего подобного в письме не было, но Снейп легко мог вообразить, как Бакторн – он представлялся почему-то более молодой версией Слагхорна – брезгливо скривившись, произносит это, прежде чем запечатать конверт.  
  
Куда он еще рассылал просьбы о собеседовании? В три аптеки? В первой, которая на Диагон-Аллее, ему тоже отказали, объяснив, что им нужен специалист, проработавший в подобном месте не меньше трех лет. Вторая была в Годриковой Лощине. Вот же черт! Там требовалось проработать зельеваром минимум два года, «но при наличии рекомендаций» они могли и снизить планку. Конечно (или наверное?) Дамблдор бы не отказал, обратись к нему Снейп за письмом, подтверждающим его квалификацию, но из какого-то странного чувства противоречия просить бывшего директора ни о чем не хотелось.  
Третья… «Бабкина метла», это вообще где? Место или название аптеки? И не разберешь. Туда его приглашали, обещая в скором времени прислать портключ. Предложения от мастерской по выделке драконьих шкур и салона красоты он выбросил сразу: в такие места можно пойти разве что от безысходности. А у него, даже если сразу не удастся устроиться, остались кое-какие деньги.  
  
Временами Снейп жалел, что ушел из Хогвартса. И дело было даже не в том, что снова надо было заниматься трудным – а порой и унизительным – поиском новой работы. Все было куда хуже, но признаться в этом он не хотел даже себе. Кажется, Снейп… скучал. По урокам, по бестолковым студентам, по доносившемуся по вечерам из гостиной шуму и взрывам смеха. Даже по перепалкам с Макгонагалл.  
«Слишком много свободного времени, вот и лезет в голову всякое», – отмахнулся от этих мыслей он и аппарировал в Мунго.  
  
Взбежал на пятый этаж, распахнул дверь… а войти не смог. Невидимая, но плотная преграда отделяла палату от коридора. Стукнул по ней кулаком – получилось, как по резиновому батуту. Был когда-то в саду у Эвансов такой, Лили любила там прыгать, он – любоваться ей в такие моменты, а Тунья – ворчать и постоянно бегать к родителям жаловаться на сестру и «этого несносного мальчишку».  
  
– Что случилось? – спросил у проходившей мимо целительницы. Она протянула руку к дверному проему и, видимо, наткнулась на точно такое же препятствие. Тонкие брови удивленно дрогнули.  
– Надо же, самая высокая степень защиты! Сколько тут работаю, ни разу не сталкивалась. Думала, что такое только в аврорских палатах бывает. А вы посетитель?  
Снейп кивнул. Целительница сочувственно на него посмотрела.  
– Сейчас ее навещать могут только члены семьи. Впрочем, можете поговорить с доктором Перкинсом, – она указала на одну из соседних дверей.  
  
Само собой, Снейп туда зашел – очень уж не по себе стало от мысли, что больше он не увидит Лили. И пусть он ей не родственник, и вообще никто, но попытаться-то стоило? Перкинс узнал его сразу:  
– А-а, это который «учились вместе»? Вот как раз сейчас работаю над тем, чтобы разрешить вам посещения. В виде исключения и под мою ответственность. Не подведете?  
– Н-нет… – даже запнулся от волнения Снейп.  
Продиктовал Перкинсу имя, фамилию, адрес. Место работы – уточнив, что не так давно оттуда уволился.  
– Зельевар? – прищурился тот. – Хорошее занятие, без дела не засидитесь.  
Снейп вспомнил отказ из министерства и аптеки и поморщился.  
Перкинс коснулся палочкой макушки Снейпа. Длинная фраза на латыни, противное ощущение, будто его разобрали на кусочки и снова собрали, при аппарации примерно так же себя чувствуешь.  
– Теперь вы можете попасть в палату.  
– Спасибо! – Снейп едва сдержался, чтобы тут же не выскочить из кабинета. Он и не рассчитывал, что все получится так легко, настроился убеждать, доказывать. Ну что ж, может ведь и ему хоть в чем-то в жизни повезти?  
  
В состоянии Лили со вчерашнего дня ничего не изменилось. Все так же лежала: бледное лицо казалось совсем белым в облаке ярких волос, тонкие руки поверх одеяла. Снейп пробыл у нее часа два – держал за руку, пытался согреть дыханием пальцы. С надеждой всматривался в ее лицо: а вдруг?  
Никакого «вдруг» не случилось.  
– До завтра, Лили, – пообещал он ей и себе, выходя из палаты.  
  
***  
  
– Ненавижу всех сов в мире, – бурчал Джеймс, обходя комнату за комнатой. – Особенно маленьких, белых и плюшевых! Гарри! – Сын поднял замурзанную мордашку от миски с кашей. – Куда ты мог ее деть?  
– Нинаю. – И еще одна ложка каши не попала в рот, зато попала на спину возмущенно фыркнувшему коту. Джеймс ткнул в его сторону палочкой, очищая шерсть.  
– Давай, помогу.  
– Сам!  
Сам, так сам. Вышел в соседнюю комнату, снова попытался призывающим найти чертову сову. Бесполезно. И кто придумал в старых домах делать так, чтобы с помощью «Ассио» нельзя было призвать предмет из другой комнаты, только из той, в которой находишься? Чтоб ему боггарт приснился!  
  
Сова нашлась на чердаке. Джеймс готов был поклясться всем, чем угодно, что Гарри за целый день даже близко не подошел к шаткой лесенке, ведущей туда. Не могла же игрушка сама на чердак аппарировать? Что вообще творится в этом доме дяди Альфарда? И где, кстати, хозяин дома? И Сириус? И Рем?  
  
Уложив Гарри – рядом с совой тот моментально уснул – снова прошелся по дому, проверяя защиту. И снова потом лежал и смотрел, как полоска лунного света на полу медленно ползет от стола к ножке кровати. Еще один день без Лили. Еще один чертов день.  
  
Зашумело пламя в камине, и Джеймс вздрогнул. Кого могло принести в такое время? Сперва хотел выбежать в гостиную в чем есть, потом решил, что кто бы там ни был – Алиса ли вернулась с новой проверкой на вшивость, или слуги Лорда – тоже узнать, усвоил ли он урок – лучше встретить их в мантии. Путаясь в рукавах и чертыхаясь, прошел в камину, опустился на колени перед ним. И едва не подпрыгнул:  
– Лунатик?! Где тебя носило?  
– Джим? – Люпин смотрел сердито, недоверчиво. – Что ты делаешь в этом доме?  
  
***  
  
– А если я не пойду? Послушай, Дэйв, какого черта я должен нестись по первому требованию неизвестно куда?  
Эйвери усмехнулся:  
– Когда приглашает такая женщина, не отказываются. Сев, я серьезно! Она же чокнутая! А в последние дни так и вообще с катушек слетела! Я сам туда заходить боюсь. Вбила себе в голову, что ты что-то знаешь, теперь не отвяжется.  
– И ты предлагаешь мне поговорить с этой красоткой?  
Бывший одноклассник взглянул исподлобья, как Снейпу показалось – затравленно.  
– Предлагает она. А я просто посланник. Так что мне передать Беллатрикс Лестрейндж? – последняя фраза прозвучала почти официально.  
– Передай Беллатрикс Лестрейндж… – Снейп до последнего тянул паузу, пока Эйвери не заерзал, будто старое кресло вдруг ощетинилось колючками. – Пламенный привет! Все, извини, мне пора, – поднялся и распахнул дверь в коридор, давая понять, что больше беседовать не намерен.  
– Сев, ты идиот. Не понимаешь, с кем решил поиграть, – сказал на прощание Эйвери.  
  
Снейп вышел из дома, тщательно запер за собой дверь, поднес к пальцу палочку и произнес режущее заклинание. Вытер появившуюся каплю крови об косяк. Еще одно заклинание, теперь – защитное. Кажется, пора превращать дом в крепость. Может, Снейп и не представлял во всех подробностях, на что способны те, кого он только что послал ко всем чертям, но уж точно догадывался. И от этих догадок сжималось горло и противно сосало под ложечкой.


	5. Chapter 5

Первым побуждением было втащить Рема в комнату и задушить в объятиях. Где он болтался все это время, пока Джеймс изображал из себя гибрид папы и мамы?  
Потом… потом вспомнился ударивший в грудь луч «Ступефая», холодная ножка стола у самой щеки… Проговорил, чувствуя себя полным идиотом:  
– Послушай, Лунатик… Что ты мне ответил тогда, на первом курсе, когда я сказал, что у каждого в шкафу есть свои скелеты?  
Ремус даже не удивился дурацкому вопросу:  
– Что не у каждого из этих скелетов есть мохнатый серый хвост.  
Кажется, такого должно быть достаточно? Джеймс снял защитное заклинание:  
– Заходи.  
  
Рем выбрался из камина, огляделся, держа палочку наизготовку.  
– Так ты мне не объяснил. Что ты делаешь в доме Блэка?  
Пришлось объяснять. Про смену Хранителя, про то, как они с Сириусом сбежали праздновать Хэллоуин, про то, как Бродяга отправился искать Питера и пропал с концами.  
– Вот с тех пор и сижу в этом доме. А куда мне еще деваться, не к Тунье же?  
– Почему вы не сказали мне о том, что Хранитель теперь Хвост? Не доверяли? Думали, что я предатель, да?!  
  
На этот вопрос Джеймс не мог ответить. Вернее, мог, но… подозревал, что после этого Ремус развернется и уйдет. Нет, он, конечно, будет прав. Нечего было соглашаться, когда на его вопрос: «А почему бы не сказать, у нас же все тайны всегда на четверых делились?» – Сириус презрительно фыркнул: «Теперь наша сероухая тайна слишком много времени проводит со своими родичами!»  
– Знаешь, в таких делах чем меньше посвященных, тем лучше.  
  
Ремус усмехнулся, наверняка не поверил ни слову. Черт, неужели и правда уйдет?  
– Рем, прости! Да, я не доверял тебе, я… Я идиот, наверное.  
– Наверное… – пробурчал тот. Но – опустил палочку, шагнул вперед, обнял… И у Джеймса почти отлегло от сердца – кажется, простил. – В это чертово время уже никто никому не доверяет. Иногда даже справедливо. Значит, Бродяга ищет Хво… Питера?  
Джеймс кивнул.  
– Надо же, а я все это время его искал. Думал, найду – убью гада.  
– И тоже мне ничего не сказал.  
– «Чем меньше посвященных, тем лучше», – передразнил Ремус, и Джеймс улыбнулся: кажется, это был самый счастливый момент за последние дни. – Слушай, Сохатый, что ты на меня уставился, как на фею-крестную? Я тебе золотых туфелек ни принес!  
– Главное, сам явился, – Джеймс прошелся по комнате, вспомнил, что не закрыл камин и быстро махнул в его сторону палочкой. – Ты не представляешь, как мне не хватало кого-то, чей словарный запас превышает полтора десятка слов!  
  
***  
  
На этот раз охранное заклинание беспрепятственно пропустило Снейпа в палату к Лили. Просидел там пару часов, лаская взглядом неподвижные черты, стараясь уловить хоть намек на то, что ей лучше, или может стать лучше; что она обязательно поправится.  
Перо в изголовье кровати каждый час подпрыгивало и записывало появлявшиеся в воздухе цифры. Больше ничего не нарушало больничную тишину, даже из коридора звуки не доносились. Снейп с усмешкой думал, что если Хогвартс – самое безопасное место в магической Англии, то Мунго наверняка – самое мирное, спокойное.  
  
Всматривался в мелькавшие значки, не понимая ровным счетом ничего, но очень желая хоть с кем-то об этом поговорить. Интересно, куда делся Перкинс? Он вообще заходит в эту палату?  
  
Перкинс появился после того, как перо в третий раз улеглось на прежнее место.  
– Слушай, ты говорил, что можешь сносное зелье сварить? – спросил он. Снейп кивнул.  
– Тогда дуй в третий корпус, где лаборатории. В «антидотной» помощник месяц как уволился, мастер там хороший, один справлялся… пока не запил. Второй день нужные зелья то в министерстве заказываем, то у частников. Ребята из экспериментального ругаются, что от дела отвлекаем, да и присылают вот такие, – Перкинс развел пальцы, показывая чуть больше дюйма, – фиальчики. А на сколько такого хватит? Мне ж больных зельями поить надо, а не в глаза их капать. А зельевары-одиночки такие цены ломят… Чтоб с них на том свете за водичку столько спросили! Ну, ты почему еще здесь?  
  
Снейп даже ответить сразу не смог, дар речи пропал от возмущения. Что этот тип себе позволяет? То, что он разрешил навещать Лили, еще не значит, что его здесь, в Мунго, могут использовать как домового эльфа!  
  
– Я пока на предложенное вами сотрудничество не соглашался, – вроде бы прозвучало достаточно холодно. Но Перкинса все равно не впечатлило.  
– Так соглашайся, чего ломаться-то? Мы ж загибаемся тут, не понял, что ли? Кстати, твоей девочке, – он кивнул на Лили, – тоже зелья нужны.  
– Для нее я могу варить сам. Более того, я настаиваю…  
– Настаивать будешь кроветворное, когда понадобится. А тут без тебя справляются пока. Есть кому, это в антидотной пусто. Что, если не ради нее, то и не пошевелишься? – взгляд стал презрительным. – Ладно, чего там, так тоже можно...  
  
С этими словами Перкинс отвернулся, занялся своими делами: взмахнул палочкой над телом Лили, всмотрелся в разноцветные линии-всполохи. «Надо же, подтверждается. Лопни мой… впрочем, нет, не надо», – пробормотал себе под нос. В другой раз Снейп обязательно спросил бы, что именно подтверждается, но сейчас заговаривать не хотелось. Интересно, насколько серьезно на него Перкинс разозлился? И во что для него это может вылиться? Конечно, можно будет о состоянии Лили и с сестрами поговорить, но ведь они мало что знают. Может, и не стоило нарываться?  
  
– Хорошо… Если и вправду нужно…  
– Вот и умница, – Перкинс даже не обрадовался, принял как должное. Ну и нахал! – Вечером в пятый кабинет заглянешь, оформишься. Зарплату, то-сё.  
– За это еще и платить будут?  
– Само собой. Бесплатно только низзлы размножаются, и то помойные. Ладно, хватит болтать! – скопировал то, что записывало перо в изголовье кровати, и вышел, пригласив Снейпа следовать за собой.  
  
А тот шел и удивлялся: надо же, искал-искал работу, а в результате она его нашла. Впрочем, еще необязательно, что это станет его работой. Все-таки лаборатория при Мунго – не совсем то, о чем когда-то мечталось…  
Да, размечтался он тогда неслабо… Тьфу! Знал бы, чем все закончится – варил бы зелья от геморроя в деревенской аптеке!  
  
Меж тем они спустились на первый этаж, и стена, которую Снейп до сих пор считал сплошным каменным блоком, вдруг стала таять, пока совсем не пропала. Зато стала видна темная деревянная дверь. Перкинс коснулся ее палочкой:  
– Я дальше не пойду, некогда. Третий корпус, увидишь там дверь с цифрой "три". По лестнице на второй этаж, а там все подписано. Ой, чуть не забыл! Дай-ка палочку!  
Перкинс вытащил из кармана зеленое, как его халат, колечко. Надел на кончик снейповой палочки – колечко вспыхнуло золотом и тут же пропало.  
– Временное разрешение на магию в пределах Мунго. На сегодня. Постоянное получишь, когда оформишься. Ну, удачи, – махнул рукой и скрылся, оставив Снейпа на небольшой – чуть больше ярда в любую сторону – лестничной площадке. Вниз уходили каменные ступеньки.  
– Люмос, – пробурчал Снейп и потопал по ним. Само собой, об освещении лестницы тут никто не позаботился.  
  
Зато в самом подвале горели такие же шары, как и в палатах, только куда более тусклые. А еще там было… нет, не сыро, скорей промозгло. Слизеринские подземелья и то уютнее. Вдоль стен – металлические шкафчики, темно-зеленые, некоторые полуоткрыты, но заглянуть туда хотелось меньше всего на свете. Очень уж напоминали они раскрытые дверки мышеловок. «Мышка-мышка, пробеги из одного конца кухни в другой!» Что там в сказке ей пообещали? Самому Снейпу в свое время наобещали куда больше. Мышка из сказки оказалась поумнее одного из лучших выпускников Хогвартса.  
  
Снейп быстро шагал по длинной каменной кишке, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. Почему – сам не знал, просто неприятно было. А еще очень хотелось побежать, сдерживало только осознание того, насколько глупо это будет выглядеть. Пусть никто не увидит, что он струсил, но сам-то, сам!  
  
Серебристая прозрачная фигура выплыла из-за одной из дверок. Ну конечно, призрак! И нечего вздрагивать, тоже, нашлась неожиданность. Говорят, даже в подвалах магловских больниц порой можно встретить привидение, так почему бы им не быть в Мунго?  
Девочка лет четырех сперва попробовала потянуть Снейпа за мантию, потом – ухватиться призрачной ладошкой за его руку.  
– Привет, Джонни! Ты пришел за мной? – заговорила звонким голоском. Мантия на ней была разорвана, поперек груди – плотная повязка, и такие знакомые ярко-серебряные пятна на ней. Совсем как на камзоле Кровавого Барона. Снейпа передернуло, припустил бегом, наплевав на самоуважение и прочие мелочи. Все равно никто не видит.  
  
Дверь с огромной желтой тройкой увидел довольно скоро. Перевел дыхание…  
– Джонни? – послышалось совсем рядом.  
– Аллохомора! – Рванул дверь и тут же захлопнул за собой, привалился к стене, прекрасно понимая, что призрака никакие препятствия не остановят. Впрочем, в темном коридорчике никто не появился, и Снейп пошел вверх по лестнице – точной копии той, по которой недавно спускался.  
  


_«Рвотные средства._  
Противоядия универсальные и специализированные.  
Обсл. к.1, 2, 5»

  
  
– было написано на потускневшей медной табличке. Что такое «обсл. к.1, 2, 5», Снейп не понял, но решил, что именно здесь и должна быть лаборатория, которую Перкинс назвал «антидотной». Постучал – никто не отозвался, но, судя по доносившемуся изнутри невнятному мычанию, лаборатория не пустовала. Толкнул дверь – оказалось незаперто.  
  
– Ну и свинарник! – вырвалось, стоило перешагнуть порог. Лаборатория оказалась прекрасно оборудованной, но то, что там творилось… Сваленные в углу кучей грязные котлы, пола почти не видно из-за то ли рассыпавшихся, то ли просто не убранных после приготовления очередного зелья ингредиентов. А на диване у дальней стены обнаружилось тело. Мантии на нем не было – видимо, в какой-то момент «телу» стало жарко, и оно стянуло униформу, скомкало и запихнуло под голову, оставшись в майке и подштанниках.  
  
Снейп поморщился от запаха перегара, подошел ближе. И в ту же секунду в воздухе перед ним оказалась светло-зеленая записка. Взмахнула крылышками и заговорила сердитым женским голосом:  
– Эванс, если ты до сих пор не проспался, я тебе оторву все, что отрывается! Сыворотку № 18, две дозы, в двадцать седьмую палату!  
Тело приподнялось на локтях, уставилось мутными глазами на Снейпа.  
– На столе, – пробормотало.  
Снейп оглянулся: на ближайшем столе действительно стояло с дюжину фиалов. Разного размера, формы. И все – неподписанные.  
А над головой уже хлопала крыльями вторая записка, видимо, от той же целительницы:  
– Эванс?! Если ты еще жив, лучше сдохни сам!!! Быстрее!  
Похоже, времени проверять каждый фиал не было…  
– Ассио, сыворотка номер восемнадцать!  
Есть! Но фиал довольно большой, а две дозы…  
– Три унции, – подсказали с дивана. Отмерил, и застыл, не зная, что дальше. – Подними повыше.  
Поднял фиал над головой, записка подлетела, коснулась его, и в ту же секунду противоядие исчезло.  
  
– Уй, ты… Твою же…  
Глянул в сторону дивана – сидевший там мужик неопределенно-помятого возраста успел уже накинуть мантию. Попробовал подняться – не получилось. Протянул руку:  
– Привет, малыш. Я Гаретт Эванс, начальник котлов и фиалов. А ты новенький?  
Снейп кивнул. Пожал мозолистую руку, покрытую шрамами и разноцветными пятнами. Представился.  
– А ты молодец, быстро соображаешь, – похвалил его Гаррет Эванс. Судя по выговору (да и по виду тоже), тот родился и прожил большую часть жизни в какой-нибудь деревеньке в Пембрукшире. – Сработаемся, – подытожил он. – Можешь звать меня Гэри.  
От этой чести Снейп вежливо отказался. Впрочем, называть начальника «мистер Эванс», каждый раз _вспоминая_, тоже было не лучшим вариантом.  
  
За следующие три часа Снейп успел проверить все стоявшие на столе флаконы, подписать их и левитировать на специальный стеллаж. Под присмотром Эванса сварил четыре галлона «настойки № 12», или антибородавочного зелья, совершенно не понимая, зачем оно в Мунго в таких количествах. Впрочем, если учесть, что его можно хранить вечно… А потом начальник решительно погасил огонь под котлом и заявил:  
– Обед, малыш! Я в гости, а тебе предлагаю заглянуть в местное кафе. У нас кормят лучше, чем в министерстве! Главный, он же первый, корпус, шестой этаж. Приятного аппетита!  
  
***  
  
– Теперь, когда Лунатик нашелся, все наверняка наладится, вот увидишь! – рассказывал Джеймс, прижимаясь щекой к руке Лили. – Осталось выяснить, куда Бродяга исчез, но это мы уже как-нибудь. А сейчас Рем с Гарри остался, и знаешь – мне хоть немного спокойней. А то прихожу к тебе, а сам думаю: а вдруг он там проснулся и плачет? Представляешь, я в первые дни спал рядом с ним, а сейчас в комнату напротив перебрался, и все рано просыпаюсь, стоит ему пошевелиться. Прямо как тогда, когда он только родился. Помнишь, ты грозилась меня к соседям отправлять ночевать, я же подскакивал каждые пять минут, все волновался, как бы с ним не случилось чего, даже сигнальным чарам не доверял… – Джеймс помолчал. Наклонился, поправил волосы Лили, коснулся губами щеки: – Мне пора, уже почти три. Не скучай, я завтра приду. Я очень люблю тебя, – прошептал в самое ухо.  
  
Поднялся, пошел к выходу… Дверь распахнулась сама, не успел он и за ручку взяться. Сначала показалось, что за ней Перкинс – темноволосый, в форменном зеленом халате – но присмотрелся: нет, посетитель куда выше, тощий, как жердь, а волосы…  
– Нюниус?!  
– Поттер… – скривился Снейп. Отступил в коридор, вроде как собираясь сбежать, а потом передумал, шагнул в палату. Джеймс посторонился:  
– Заходи, чего там. Она бы тебе обрадовалась.  
– Что?! – теперь он таращился удивленно.  
– Что слышал. Помню я, как вы вечно друг от друга не отходили... Лили и потом часто вспоминала о тебе, сволочи слизеринской. «Мы с Северусом!» Так что давай, не стой на пороге, «Севе-ерус»!  
  
Снейп присел на край кровати, туда, откуда только что встал Джеймс. А физиономия ошарашенная, будто все еще не верит, что его не проклятиями встретили. Джеймс усмехнулся: еще недавно он и сам не поверил бы, что будет так спокойно разговаривать с тем, кого с удовольствием прикопал бы на берегу Черного озера и место запоминать не стал. Но… Лили ведь и правда скучала по нему, все эти годы скучала, он же видел! Так пусть сидит, чего там, может, ей чуть легче станет?  
Почти шагнул за порог, и тут же замер, услышав:  
– Это я рассказал Лорду о пророчестве.  
  
***  
  
– Ты… что?! – глаза у Поттера чуть из-за очков не выскочили. Схватился за палочку, и тут же опустил ее – видно, вспомнил, что бесполезно, что не действуют они в Мунго. А вот у Снейпа палочка сработала бы. Надо же, ситуация будто из тех фантазий, которыми развлекал себя после пятого курса, после того чертова экзамена по ЗОТИ: безоружный Поттер стоит перед ним и глупо таращится. А он... он вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться беспомощностью своего главного врага, вдруг решил исповедоваться!  
«Ладно, черт с ним, будем считать, что Поттер первый начал, предложив мне навещать Лили. И не зная при этом, что если бы не я…»  
  
– Я подслушал пророчество, после которого Лорд начал искать Ли… твоего сына. Это я виноват в том, что произошло.  
Поттер покачал головой:  
– Ну ты и сво-олочь… Хотя… Ни в чем ты не виноват, Нюниус, в отличие от меня. Так что живи спокойно. Ты предателя Хранителем Тайны не назначал и из дома в самый нужный момент не сваливал.  
Поттер глухо застонал, стукнул кулаком по стене:  
– Мерлин, если бы я только знал! Если бы остался дома в Хэллоуин! Тогда не торчал бы сейчас здесь!  
– Не торчал бы, – согласился Северус. – Тебя Лорд оставлять в живых точно не собирался.  
– Можно подумать, ее бы он … Или? – уставился недоверчиво.  
– Я за нее просил…  
– Ты?! Просил Того-кого-нельзя-называть?!  
Северус кивнул, подумав, что если Поттер сейчас заведет ту же песню, что Дамблдор когда-то… Если скривится презрительно, если выдавит что-то вроде «только за нее, да?» – он не выдержит и все-таки влепит этому барану «Ступефаем» в лоб. Но тот его снова, как и в самом начале, удивил:  
– Спасибо, – сказал серьезно. Помолчал немного и добавил: – Слушай, Снейп, я всегда в это время к ней прихожу. В другое не получается. Так что, если не трудно – не появляйся тут с часа до трех. Извини… Но не могу тебя видеть.  
  
И вышел. Снова, гад такой, оставив последнее слово за собой. Ну и черт с ним.  
«Можно подумать, мне на его рожу смотреть приятно», – Снейп поправил Лили одеяло, коснулся губами прохладного лба.  
– Я еще зайду, вечером. Не скучай.  
Пора было возвращаться в лабораторию.  
  
Остаток дня Снейп разгребал завалы, чистил котлы, приводил в порядок спецодежду. Сварил антидот к яду лобалунга, или, как тут называли, «Сыворотку № 7». Эванс наблюдал за ним, из-под набрякших век блестели темные глаза.  
– Сработаемся, – иногда говорил. Снейп вовсе не был в этом уверен – видеть своим начальником какую-то пьяную скотину не хотелось. Даже если его зовут… тем более, если его так зовут.  
  
Незадолго до конца дня Эванс подошел к нарезавшему стебли багульника Снейпу: – Ну-ка, малыш, извини. – Повернул его руку, так, чтобы нож оказался под чуть меньшим углом. – Попробуй-ка так.  
Так действительно оказалось быстрее и легче. Мерлин знает, а вдруг этот Эванс действительно неплохой мастер? Хотя бы когда трезвый. Может, они и правда «сработаются»?  
  
– А можно в этот корпус другим путем попасть? Чтобы через подвал не ходить? – спросил, уже прощаясь.  
– Да нет, только так, – пожал плечами Эванс. – А что такое? Десять минут, и на месте. Ты ж молодой, ноги не отвалятся.  
– Там… я видел девочку, – желание выговориться боролось со страхом быть высмеянным. Но Эванс только кивнул:  
– Это Лина. Ее оборотень покусал, давно, еще меня на свете не было. Обычно такие маленькие сразу умирают, ну или там через час-другой. А эта больше суток продержалась, все какого-то Джонни ждала, чтобы он пришел и забрал ее. И до сих пор вон ждет. А что такое? Ты что, в Хоге призраков не видел?  
– Не таких, – тихо ответил Снейп. Даже противной Миртл было… сколько ей там было? Двенадцать? Больше? Но эта…  
– Она, конечно, прилипчивая, но ведь не страшная же? Чего там – малявка какая-то. Ты ей только скажи: «Я не Джонни», она и отвяжется. А вот если бабку встретишь… Тут я тебе не завидую. До самой лестницы будет нудеть, чтобы ты ее наверх позвал. Только не зови, не слушай даже! Она когда-то в этой самой комнате работала, тоже давно, чуть ли не при самом Мунго. И если ее разговорить… Я по молодости хотел… – Эванс запнулся, побледнел. В общем, сам увидишь… Лучше даже не останавливайся.  
  
Показалось, или у него и правда стучали зубы? М-да-а… похоже, Мунго такое же «самое мирное» место в Англии, как Хогвартс – самое безопасное.  
  
– До завтра, – попрощался. И сам удивился своей уверенности в том, что завтра сюда вернется. Пойдет через подвал с призраками, чтобы день любоваться на красную морду своего начальника. «В конце концов, мне была нужна работа», – сказал себе. Все сложилось на редкость удачно, а ведь жизнь не так часто баловала его. Постоянно будет рядом с Лили, и никакого Поттера поблизости. Час-другой в день – не в счет. А потом, если… нет, «когда» она поправится… Ладно, об этом он еще успеет подумать.  
  
***  
  
– Ассио, сова! – донесся сверху голос Люпина. Ежевечернее развлечение было в самом разгаре, но вдвоем искать плюшевое безобразие было куда веселей.  
– Ну, как? – на всякий случай спросил Джеймс.  
– Все так же. Ты в подвале искал?  
– Я даже не знаю, где тот подвал! Слушай, я же с Гарри глаз не сводил… ну, почти. Как он ухитряется все время ее прятать? Или это не он, а Толстый? Но не могу же я еще и за котом следить!  
– В холле вторая дверь слева, пройдешь по коридору до конца, а там увидишь.  
«А ты откуда знаешь?» – хотел спросить, но сам догадался. Подвалы в таких старых домах в незапамятные времена использовались как темницы, двери там массивные, вполне способны выдержать оборотня.  
  
Там сова и нашлась – висела на одном из факелов. Не сама же она туда взлетела?  
– Один кот – это не только пара меховых тапок, но и вкусное рагу из кролика, – шутил Джеймс, поднимаясь обратно в гостиную. И вовремя: там как раз вспыхнуло и позеленело пламя в камине. Ну, конечно! Неужели еще один тест на паранойю… вернее, постоянную бдительность?  
  
Преувеличенно-радостно помахал появившейся в пламени круглой физиономии.  
– Что было написано на той чертовой сте… – начал, но Алиса его перебила:  
– Поттер, я только на пару слов, даже входить не буду. Полчаса назад перед входом в министерство магии был убит Питер Петтигрю. Мои соболезнования. Вы же были друзьями, правда?  
– Были… – прошептал Джеймс. И тут же спросил, боясь, что она исчезнет: – Как это случилось?  
– Кажется, ему удалось выследить Блэка. У них была дуэль… В общем, мне жаль, но от Петтигрю осталось только пятно на асфальте. Можешь возложить к нему цветы.  
Пламя чуть побледнело, лицо Алисы стало таять. Кажется, ей и правда некогда было болтать.  
– Где Сириус?! – заорал он.  
– А где ему быть? – удивилась Алиса. – В Азкабане, конечно.  
  
«Твою мать!» – сказал Джеймс потухшему камину.  
  
***  
  
Аппарировал Снейп прямо в комнату, опустился в кресло. Денек выдался насыщенным, что и говорить… Новая работа… Призрак из подвала… Поттер… Все это стоило обдумать.  
  
– Экспелиармус, – услышал он незнакомый голос.  
– Инкарцеро! – а этот, высокий, истеричный – Снейп знал. Еще несколько заклинаний – и голову обхватил стальной обруч, прижимая ее к спинке кресла, а во рту появился кляп.  
  
– Кажется, пора показаться, – первый голос. Видимо, его владелец снял дезилюминационное, причем не только с себя: в полумраке комнаты появились три фигуры. У окна застыл Эйвери, уткнулся носом в стекло, будто не желая видеть того, что происходит за его спиной. Или скоро произойдет. За столом обнаружился незнакомец – лет двадцати пяти или чуть старше, темноволосый, крутивший в пальцах палочку Снейпа и разглядывавший его с тем выражением, с каким он сам порой сортировал ингредиенты. – Белла, ты немного перестаралась: с кляпом во рту он вряд ли сможет разговаривать.  
– О-о, делал бы сам, если такой умный! – Белла стояла возле шкафа, темное платье почти сливалось с такой же темной дверкой. Тогда, рассуждая логически, незнакомый тип за столом – ее муж, Родольфус. Но как? Как, черт возьми, они сюда попали?!  
– Использовать защиту крови было не самой лучшей идеей, – заговорил тот, кого Снейп счел Родольфусом Лестрейнджем. – Впрочем, для того, кто наверняка в руках не держал книгу «Древнейшие и благороднейшие семьи магического мира», такая глупость вполне простительна.  
  
В грудь уперся кончик палочки, надавил:  
– Значит, ты передавал мне привет, Снейп? – улыбнулась Беллатрикс. – Ну что ж… Как видишь, я не погнушалась навестить тебя в твоей халупе! Ну о-очень хотелось задать пару вопросов! Ты же не разочаруешь меня, правда?


	6. Chapter 6

– Ну, что, ребята? «Вперед, и пусть нам повезет!» – процитировал Фрэнк Лонгботтом известную песню. Поднялся, шагнул к камину. – Сейчас вернусь, только портключ сделаю. Переправим твоего мальчугана к нам, а сами – на штурм Азкабана!  
– Думаешь, получится? – с сомнением взглянул на него Ремус.  
– В хрустальный шар не гляди! Слушай, Блэка ведь, после его, – Фрэнк кивнул в сторону Джеймса, – рассказа даже обвинить ни в чем нельзя.  
– А смерть Питера?  
– А труп, которого нет? Нет трупа – нет убийства. Ладно, это уже тонкости опасной, но необходимой аврорской работы. Ждите, я скоро.

Он скрылся в камине, а Джеймс и Ремус остались ждать. Чтобы унять волнение, Джеймс выстукивал пальцем на столе мотив песенки, которую напел Фрэнк: «Впе-ред, друзья, вперед, и-пусть-нам-повезе-е-ет!»  
Пусть.  
По крайней мере, один раз ему повезло: когда в доме Лонгботтомов ответил именно Фрэнк, а не Алиса. Та бы наверняка сперва прочитала нотацию, и плевать ей, что Джеймс и так на взводе. Ей он точно не сумел бы толково объяснить, в чем дело, а еще скорей – рявкнул бы в ответ.  
Фрэнк же спокойно выслушал все невнятные фразы, просьбы о помощи, вопли: «Он ни в чем не виноват!», и попросил открыть камин. Что Джеймс совершенно неосознанно и сделал, снова даже не вспомнив о пароле. И опять – ни разноса, ни дурацких проверок. Фрэнк опустился в ближайшее кресло, заставил Джеймса еще раз повторить всю историю. Время от времени задавал уточняющие вопросы: «Когда сменили Хранителя?» или «Где именно мог Блэк искать Петтигрю?»  
Потом изложил план действий. Конечно, про штурм Азкабана он пошутил, но Джеймс подумал, что предпочел бы встретиться с сотней дементоров, вместо того, чтобы объясняться с Хмури, Скримджером и Краучем. А именно их Фрэнк и собирался поднять с постели, или, по его словам, «поставить на уши».  
– Хотя Крауч наверняка сейчас в министерстве даже ночует, так что его найти проще всего. Другое дело, что с нами он разговаривать не будет. А с главой аврората – вполне. Кстати, – вспомнил вдруг Фрэнк. – Завтра в «Пророке» должна выйти статья о поимке «самого верного слуги Того-кого-нельзя-называть». Это тоже нужно предупредить. Кто-то должен пойти в редакцию. Сможешь? – обратился к Люпину.  
Тот неуверенно кивнул.  
– А как же Гарри? Я думал, Рем за ним присмотрит.  
– К нам отправим. Льиса с ним посидит, и пусть это будет нашей самой большой проблемой.  
– Она не согласится, – покачал головой Джеймс. Фрэнк ободряюще улыбнулся:  
– Ты просто не умеешь просить.

Сам Фрэнк явно знал, как разговаривать со своей фурией: когда минут через пять портключ притащил их в дом к Лонгботтомам, Алиса забрала у него Гарри и его бесценную сову, пожелала удачи и прошла в глубину дома, где – судя по стуку и довольным воплям – находился еще один ребенок.

– И как тебе удалось? – не удержался Джеймс, когда Фрэнк распаковывал новую коробку с летучим порохом.  
Тот усмехнулся:  
– Жизненный опыт. Ты мою маму помнишь?

Такое забудешь! Именно Августе Лонгботтом Джеймсу повезло сдавать ТРИТОН по чарам. Так эта меге… почтенная дама задала ему двадцать девять (Бродяга специально считал!) дополнительных вопросов! А потом вывела в табеле «Превосходно» с таким видом, будто ей это обошлось, по меньшей мере, в сотню галеонов.  
Кстати, он тогда оказался единственным, получившим высшую оценку. Вечером на празднике раскрасневшаяся – то ли от жары, то ли от какого-то хитрого коктейля – Макгонагалл назвала его «умничкой», добавила Гриффиндору двадцать баллов и, хихикая, вспомнила, как чертову уйму лет назад пятикурсница Августа (тогда носившая другую фамилию) провалила по чарам СОВУ.  
Да уж, по сравнению с ней младшая мадам Лонгботтом могла показаться ангелом.

– А с Льисой намного проще, поверь... Ладно, собрались, – снова стал серьезным Фрэнк. – Нас ждут великие дела.

***

Страшно почти не было, только острый кончик палочки под носом раздражал.  
Белла склонилась к самому лицу, прошипела:  
– Где Лорд?  
Снейп чуть не расхохотался, несмотря на серьезность момента. Она что, думает, что он Повелителя под кроватью прячет? Откровенно говоря, он и сам бы хотел узнать, каким образом и куда Лорд исчез. Но от версий в газетах порой становилось неудобно за тех, кто писал всю эту чушь. Неизвестно, что глупее: «Лорда победил годовалый младенец» – на этом настаивали министерство и Дамблдор, или «Лорда унесли инопланетяне», – как утверждал какой-то псих в глупом журнальчике. Взглянул в совершенно безумные глаза Беллы и понял, что ответ «на Альфа Центавра» она не оценит. А ему… Да, гордым быть приятно, но сейчас куда важнее остаться живым.  
– Откуда я знаю?  
– Это ты ему рассказал про то идиотское пророчество!  
– Я. Только в зале, кроме меня, была толпа народу. Тебя я точно помню, а еще…  
Левую щеку обожгло, голова дернулась, обруч на лбу чуть царапнул кожу.  
– Заткнись! Ну-ка, быстро отвечай: что известно Дамблдору?  
Так заткнуться или отвечать?  
– Почему бы вам не спросить его самого?  
– Ах, ты!..  
Горло точно железная рука сдавила. Снейп судорожно раскрывал рот, стараясь поймать хоть немного воздуха. В глазах потемнело, он выгибался, задыхаясь, изо всех сил стараясь не…  
– Не увлекайся, – донеслось откуда-то издалека, и его отпустило: видимо, Белла сняла удушающее.  
– Дамблдор… Никогда… не обсуждает ни с кем… ничего… – прохрипел Снейп.  
А если бы и обсуждал, то уже не с ним, потому что он больше в Хогвартсе не работает. Все это он, то и дело умолкая, чтобы восстановить дыхание, и рассказал Лестрейнджам. Вроде, поверили, задумались.  
– Это ведь эмблема Мунго? – Родольфус указал на карман куртки, куда Снейп недавно пристроил пропуск, выданный в отделе по подбору персонала. Металлическая табличка с его именем и эмблемой больницы, дававшая возможность аппарировать на ее территорию и посещать любую палату, кроме закрытых, вроде той, в которой лежала сейчас Лили.  
– Да.  
– Можно поносить?  
– Нельзя. – И быстро добавил, пока в него не полетело еще одно заклинание: – Это именной пропуск, настроен на персональный магический след. Ну, это вроде магловских отпечатков…  
Белла презрительно хмыкнула.  
– Я знаю, что такое магический след, можешь не объяснять, – Родольфус прошелся по комнате. – Нам нужно поговорить с одним из пациентов Мунго.  
– С кем? – одновременно спросили Снейп и Белла. Казалось, для нее все это тоже стало сюрпризом.  
– Со свидетелем исчезновения Лорда. С единственным человеком, который там был в это время.  
И снова они с Беллой ответили одновременно:  
– С грязнокровкой!  
– С Лили Поттер.  
– Именно, как ее не называй. Она точно должна знать, что произошло.  
– Но… она без сознания! И к ней в палату нельзя зайти!  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
«Твою мать!»  
– Ты не единственный, кому пришла в голову мысль об этом. – Снейп спокойно выдержал испытующий взгляд. – Я уже пытался проникнуть в ее палату – не вышло. Туда могут попасть только родственники или работники Мунго.  
– Одного из работников мы знаем, не так ли?  
– Я имел в виду целителей, причем тех, кто отвечает за эту палату. Я же просто лаборант. И, кроме того, зачем она вам? Она без сознания, и, как я понял, никто ничего не может с этим поделать.  
– Человека без сознания тоже можно допросить.  
– Только в себя после этого он уже не придет, – хмыкнула Белла. Ее муж пожал плечами, как бы заранее соглашаясь с подобным исходом.

И страх ушел совсем, без остатка. А злости, подобной той, что явилась ему на смену, Снейп даже к Мародерам не испытывал. Разговаривать с Лестрейнджем вдруг стало легко. Спокойно выслушал то, что тот ему предлагал – найти человека, который может пройти в палату к Лили и использовать его в своих целях. И что на эти поиски ему дается три дня.  
– А если он откажется?  
– Никогда не слышал об «Империусе»?  
– Но… это же непростительное заклинание!  
– «Круциатус» тоже непростительное, – Родольфус шагнул к нему, вскинул палочку, кажется, едва шевельнул губами. По крайней мере, заклинания Снейп не услышал, только вопль – свой.  
Сколько времени прошло, прежде чем Лестрейндж опустил палочку? Секунда? Две? А казалось, что жуткая, охватившая все тело боль длилась полжизни, что… Снейп перевел дыхание, сглотнул вязкий, с явным привкусом крови, комок. Глаза заливала кровь из рассеченного лба… Твою мать, а ведь это была всего лишь демонстрация силы – вон, этот гад смотрит так же спокойно, как и минуту назад! Будто муху прогнал, а не использовал проклятье, за которое отправляют в Азкабан!  
– Теперь понятней?  
– Намного…

– Кстати, а он не хочет дать нерушимую клятву? – Сказала вдруг Белла, как будто самой себе. Но Родольфус тут же подхватил:  
– Неплохая мысль! Освободи ему руку!  
Веревки с правой руки исчезли. Белла пробежала по ней пальцами:  
– Ну? О чем задумался?

О чем? О том, что если отказаться – убьют сейчас. Согласиться – он сам умрет через три дня. Три лишних дня рядом с Лили. Он сможет предупредить Дамблдора о том, что слуги Лорда хотят проникнуть в Мунго. Еще раз попытается ее спасти, сделать хоть что-нибудь!  
Снейп уже почти взялся за узкую белую кисть, но… Вспомнилось вдруг, как легко Лестрейнджи сломали защиту, которую он считал непробиваемой. Каких тонкостей он, полукровка, выросший с маглами, еще не знает о магии? Как работает эта «клятва»? Убивает нарушившего ее? Да, так все говорили. А вдруг все не так, вдруг она не позволит ему уклониться от исполнения задания? Он не знал точно, никогда с этим не сталкивался. И не мог больше рисковать жизнью Лили. Еще раз – не мог!

– Нет.  
– Что?!  
Взглянул Белле в глаза… Ненависть и ни одной разумной мысли. Чокнутая фанатичка!  
Фанатичка…  
– Я уже давал клятву, нерушимей которой быть не может! – Снейп указал взглядом на свою левую руку. Или ты считаешь, – повысил голос он, – что обещание, данное самому Повелителю, для меня менее ценно, чем клятва одной из его слуг?! Ты. Действительно. Так считаешь?!! Как же повелитель ошибся в тебе, Белла!

Кажется, с «одной из» и «ошибся» перестарался. И с презрительной интонацией тоже. Или нет? Вон, взгляд у Беллатрикс загорелся восторгом, а на лице Лестрейнджа заинтересованное выражение сменилось скучающим. Примерно такое же Снейп иногда замечал на своем собственном, отражавшемся в полированной стенке котла, когда он проверял варево очередного болвана. Роланда называла его «Почему вокруг меня все идиоты?»  
Роланда… интересно, кому она теперь строит глазки? А еще интереснее, почему он думает о такой ерунде, когда решается его судьба?

– Три дня, Снейп. А потом мы вернемся и снова поговорим. Дейв? – Эйвери наконец-то отклеился от окна, повернулся. – Останешься с ним – на всякий случай. Чтобы он не передумал вдруг.  
– Хорошо, – выдавил тот.

Лестрейнджи аппарировали, даже не подумав о том, чтобы освободить Снейпа. Эйвери взмахнул палочкой, убирая веревки и эту дрянь со лба.  
– Теперь ты понял, насколько все серьезно?  
– Еще бы… – Снейп поднялся, на негнущихся ногах дошел до стола, на котором Родольфус оставил его палочку. Ткнул ей в сторону бывшего одноклассника: – Империо!

А потом, глядя в его глаза с огромными зрачками и без единого проблеска мысли, объяснил, что раз уж Эйвери знает о Белле и Родольфусе столько интересного, ему давно следует поделиться этим с авроратом. А лучше – персонально с Бартемиусом Краучем.  
– Напиши ему письмо и все расскажи. Понял?  
– Понял.  
– Подписываться не надо.  
– Не надо...  
– Сегодня же.  
– Сегодня… же…  
– Все, иди.  
Эйвери неуверенно пошел к выходу. Снейп подождал, пока хлопнула дверь, и начал собираться. Может, у него все получится, и Лестрейнджам еще долго будет не до него, а может и нет. В любом случае, результата лучше ждать не в доме, в который может попасть кто угодно. Сложил в саквояж, с которым недавно вернулся из Хогвартса, десяток книг, одежду… Что еще может понадобиться? Ладно, все остальное или купит в маленькой лавчонке в Мунго, или попросит кого-нибудь раздобыть в Хогсмиде. Смотря куда он сейчас отправится: в «самое безопасное место в Англии» или в «самое мирное». В первом был Дамблдор, тупые ученики и комната в подземельях. Во втором – старый алкоголик Эванс, диван в лаборатории… и Лили.  
– Черта с два я буду играть по вашим правилам! – мысленно сказал бывшим соратникам и аппарировал в Мунго.

***

Кровавое пятно возле старой телефонной будки казалось огромным. Фрэнк присел рядом, коснулся пальцем почти высохшей лужи, принюхался.  
– Да-а… По всей вероятности, убийство здесь все-таки произошло. Ни один человек не выживет, потеряв столько крови. Но куда мог деться труп?

Ремус молчал, так же, как и когда-то, раздумывая: сказать или лучше не надо? Много лет он склонялся ко второму, а теперь…  
– Выживет… Если человек – анимаг. В анимагической форме регенерация происходит быстрее.  
Фрэнк удивленно посмотрел, и тут Джеймс добавил:  
– Это правда. Намного быстрее, я проверял. Черт! – вскрикнул вдруг он, указывая на край тротуара, туда, где темнело отверстие водослива. От лужи к нему тянулся бурый след. – Достаточно широкое, чтобы крыса пролезла, правда, Лунатик? Думаю, – повернулся он к Фрэнку, – «труп» сейчас отлеживается на какой-нибудь помойке. Если, конечно, нам не повезет и он не сдохнет по дороге к ней.  
– Значит, вы утверждаете, что Петтигрю – анимаг? – Они с Джеймсом кивнули. – Что ж… Будем искать вашу крысу.

В телефонной будке спустились в Атриум, прошли к лифтам. На втором этаже Фрэнк придержал дверь, пропуская Джеймса:  
– Нам сюда. А тебе на первый, в редакцию.

За дверью с надписью «Ежедневный Пророк» творилось что-то невообразимое. Несмотря на позднее время, народу было полно. Такого шума и бедлама Люпин не видел даже в квиддичной раздевалке перед финальными матчами. По всей комнате летали кипы бумаг, из которых бегавшие туда-назад сотрудники что-то то и дело выхватывали по несколько листков. После этого кто-то довольно кивал, кто-то ругался, кто-то падал на стул и стучал головой о столешницу.  
– Где мне найти главного редактора? – спросил у одной девушек.  
– Сто восемнадцать, – ответила она.  
И что бы это могла быть? Номер комнаты?  
– Сто девятнадцать, сто двадцать… – продолжила девушка, уткнувшись в листок и больше не обращая на Люпина внимания. Если она вообще его заметила.  
Люпин осторожно двинулся между столов в глубину комнаты, туда, где виднелось несколько дверей. Толкнул первую попавшуюся, даже не посмотрев, что на ней написано.

Вошел и увидел… туфли. Две блестящие черные туфельки с длинными тонкими каблуками.  
Красивая светловолосая девушка медленно убрала ноги со стола, поставила на пол… Улыбнулась:  
– Вы что-то хотели?  
– М-м-ы-ы… не-е…  
– Да-а? – От ее голоса внутри что-то дрогнуло. «Снаружи» тоже отозвалось, и он совсем смутился. А незнакомку это, кажется, позабавило. – Так что же вам ну-ужно?  
– Мне нужно поговорить с главным редактором.  
– Значит, вы пришли по адресу, – она протянула руку: – Рита Скитер, главный редактор «Ежедневного Пророка».

Люпин тоже представился. Только хотел заговорить о деле Сириуса, как она перебила:  
– А вы знаете, что у вас совершенно немодная прическа? – потянулась через стол, коснулась прохладными пальцами лба, отбрасывая закрывавшие его волосы назад. Посмотрела задумчиво: – Да. Так куда лучше, – взмахнула палочкой, закрепляя результат. – И еще… – пальцы спустились ниже, прошлись по шее. Ремус напрягся было: большинство звериных инстинктов исчезали с окончанием полнолуния, но некоторые оставались. Например, он совершенно не переносил, когда кто-то – даже шутя – дотрагивался до его обнаженного горла. Но прикосновения мисс («Или миссис? Нет, пусть лучше мисс!») Скитер были, скорей, приятны. – И не стоит застегивать верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, если нет галстука. Я вас внимательно слушаю, – кажется, больше ее не интересовала ни его прическа, ни рубашка. И надо было не огорчаться этому, а рассказывать.

Давно у Люпина не было такого доброжелательного собеседника. И он – как в школе, когда, отвечая у доски, сперва краснел и запинался, а потом, увлекшись, начинал говорить все уверенней и уверенней – рассказывал о том, как Поттеры, никому ничего не сообщив, сменили Хранителя. Как Сириус хотел лично найти Питера, выследил того недалеко от входа в министерство, попытался захватить, но тот исчез.  
– Значит, Петтигрю – незарегистрированный анимаг? – Скитер наклонилась, смотрела внимательно, будто пытаясь что-то прочитать по лицу Люпина. Сжимавшие перо пальцы с длинными красными ногтями побелели.  
Он кивнул.  
– А остальные? Блэк, Поттер, вы?  
– Нет, – Люпин очень надеялся, что голос не дрогнет, выдав его.  
– Значит, в данный момент это дело пересматривается? И у меня не будет проблем после выхода номера?  
Люпин этого не знал. А если у Джеймса с Фрэнком ничего не выйдет, если их и слушать не станут? Соврать? Ведь свобода Сириуса важнее, чем карьера этой милой девушки…  
– Вполне возможно, что и будут, – ответил, мысленно проклиная себя. Паршивый из него друг, правильно Джеймс и Сириус ему не доверяли. – Мои друзья сейчас пытаются поговорить со Скримджером и Краучем, но я не знаю, получится ли у них.

Мисс Скитер покачала головой. И вдруг улыбнулась:  
– А-а, кто не рискует, тот не носит туфель от Энид Салливан! Сделаю все, что от меня зависит!  
– Спасибо, мисс Скитер! – у Люпина отлегло от сердца. Справился! А еще… Ему показалось, или она действительно посмотрела как-то «по-особенному»? И эти манипуляции с его прической и – дыхание перехватило, как вспомнил – рубашкой? А может, набраться смелости и пригласить ее… А, глупо все! Даже если не откажет сразу, скоро полнолуние, надо будет что-то придумывать, объясняя свое отсутствие… Давно же решил – лучше никаких отношений, чем основанные на постоянном вранье.  
– Я полагаю, вы захотите обсудить получившуюся статью? – продолжила Скитер. – Завтра, в кафе Фортескью. Вам подойдет?  
– К-конечно, мисс Скитер! – он и не ожидал, что снова ее увидит, притом так скоро!  
– Обожаю шоколадное с мятным ликером, – улыбнулась на прощание она. – И меня зовут Рита, не забыли?

Фрэнка и Джеймса он встретил в Атриуме.  
– Ну как у вас?  
– Привезли из Азкабана, допрашивают, – пояснил Фрэнк.  
– А я завтра встречаюсь с главным редактором «Пророка», – не удержался все-таки, похвастался.  
Джеймс улыбнулся:  
– Она хоть ничего себе?  
– Она красавица!  
Фрэнк поперхнулся:  
– Странные у тебя вкусы. И… "она"?!  
– А что? – насторожился Ремус.  
– Главного редактора «Пророка» зовут Ральф Бертон, – пояснил Фрэнк. – Они с отцом учились вместе, и он до сих пор иногда у нас бывает. Так что, если за последние два часа его по необъяснимой причине не сместили с должности… сам понимаешь.  
– Но, получается… – он схватился за голову. – Получается, она и в остальном могла соврать?! И статьи не будет? Значит, у меня ничего не вышло?  
Фрэнк ободряюще похлопал его по плечу:  
– Главное, у нас с Джимом вышло. Все, ребята, расходимся. Тут мы уже ничем помочь не можем, все, что от нас зависело – сделали. Теперь – только ждать. И желательно дома, а то мне Льиса голову оторвет!  
– А как же умение обращаться с фуриями? – усмехнулся Джеймс.  
Фрэнк не смутился:  
– А я не говорил, что главная его часть – «не нарываться»?

***

– А ты почему здесь? – удивился утром Эванс. От него опять чувствовался запах перегара, правда, куда слабее, чем вчера.  
– Из дома выгнали, – почти не соврал Снейп.  
– Бывает, – он бросил на стол зеленую папку. – Это план на сегодня. – Достал с полки толстый каталог: – Посмотри в свободное время. Названия зелий согласно принятой в Мунго классификации. Недавно, лет двадцать назад, приняли. Да, помню я, как это было, как ругались все. Мартышка так вообще хотела в Международную Ассоциацию Зельеваров написать.  
– Мартышка?  
– Помнишь, та, что вчера записку ругательную прислала? Марта Хоугтон, заведующая детским корпусом. Это который второй, ты мимо проходишь, помнишь? Мы с ней когда-то вместе сюда пришли… Ладно, не смотри так, слышал бы ты, как она меня называет.

Свободного времени за день нашлось немного, но в каталог Снейп заглянул. Успел прочитать примерно треть первой части, «Настойки».

В обед сунулся было на пятый этаж, но вспомнил, что там сейчас Поттер.

К вечеру с непривычки ломило спину – во время работы в Хогвартсе он и не представлял, что такое полноценный рабочий день зельевара. Восемь часов и не меньше пяти одновременно кипящих котлов. Эванс ходил между ними неторопливо, вразвалочку, точно зная, где и в какой момент может потребоваться его присутствие. А сам Северус постоянно нервничал, дергался, боялся не успеть, ошибиться.

– Сегодня тоже остаешься? – спросил Эванс, прощаясь. Снейп кивнул. – Ну-ну. Слушай, а может, домой пойдешь? С кем ты там поцапался? С родителями? С девушкой? Ну ладно, ладно, не хочешь – не говори, – добавил, заметив, что Снейп скривился. – Устал, малыш?  
– Я не малыш!  
– Ну, извини… привык. Ладно, пойду я – вижу, что устал.

А он и правда вымотался за день. Сейчас навестит Лили, а потом… Хотелось только одного – принять ванну и потом долго-долго спать. Интересно, здесь, в Мунго, можно найти ванну? Об этом и спросил.  
– Так в морге же! Четвертый корпус, первый этаж, как прачечную пройдешь, там увидишь, – ответил Эванс. – Ты попозже иди, там пусто должно быть, это только в это время народ толпится.  
Снейп вздрогнул.  
– Вы что, там и моетесь? Там же, где?..  
– А что такого? Вода, она и есть вода.

В сороковой палате Снейп столкнулся с Перкинсом. Тот, видимо, только что скопировал все сделанные днем записи, как раз уходить собирался.  
– Хотите посмотреть? – спросил. Еще бы он не хотел!  
Перкинс, явно специально для него, взмахнул палочкой, и в воздухе над кроватью засветились цифры.  
– Давление… пульс… сила магического следа, – указал на зеленоватое пятно над головой Лили. Пятно прямо на глазах темнело, за пару минут от блеклого, как «летняя» скатерть у них дома (мать называла этот цвет «фисташковым») став довольно ярким. Наверное, такой была та «фисташковая» скатерть, когда ее только купили. – Обычно мы его не высвечиваем, только в критических ситуациях, но вам покажу. Впрочем, вы все равно не представляете, каким он должен быть.  
– А какой у нее обычно?  
– В том-то и дело, что постоянно меняется! Вчера в обед все показатели вообще приблизились к нормальным, потом снова упали. Я сейчас и пытаюсь выявить закономерность. Интереснейший случай, надо сказать! Ладно, не буду мешать! – и вышел.

Ванна в четвертом корпусе нашлась именно там, где указал Эванс: в морге. Северус с наслаждением вытянулся в теплой воде. Действительно: и чего он нервничал? Обычная вода… Обычная работа, обычная жизнь. Которая, кажется, начинала налаживаться.  
Осталось только понять, что с Лили.

***

Лунатик поднялся с кровати еще до рассвета, а потом долго копался в гардеробной и бурчал. Вышел в зеленой рубашке и желтом галстуке:  
– Ну, как?  
– Так себе, – вздохнул Джеймс. Перекрасил галстук в темно-зеленый, подумав, добавил тонкую полоску. – Так лучше. А еще лучше – вообще без него. Не старайся показаться б_о_льшим занудой, чем ты есть.  
Лунатик взглянул несчастным взглядом, разве что не заскулил. Разлохматил волосы, потом снова пригладил их, став похожим на одно из пугал с огорода Хагрида. Ушел часов в восемь, хоть встреча с журналисткой и была назначена на десять. И всего минут на пять разминулся с появившимся посреди гостиной Сириусом.

– Бродяга!  
– Слушай, Джим… Давай потом, ладно? – выглядел Сириус еще хуже, чем ночью, когда его провели мимо них с Фрэнком в кабинет Крауча. Тогда им удалось только взглядами обменяться. – Я с ног падаю.  
И прошел в спальню.

Бродяга провалялся почти до обеда, потом прошлепал на кухню, выпил чаю. Сел напротив и стал рассказывать: как искал Питера, как в одном из баров узнал, что тот собирается в министерство. Как караулил его там возле входа для посетителей.  
– Чем ты его?..  
– «Сектумсемпрой». Помнишь, мы видели в той книжке, что у Нюниуса из сумки выпала? Которую у нас потом Лили отобрала и придурками обозвала?  
Джеймс кивнул – помнил он, забудешь тут.  
– А он тебя чем?  
– А низзлы бешеные его знают. Дрянь какая-то с фиолетовым лучом. Хорошо, я на него «Силенсио» успел наложить, а то бы точно копыта отбросил. Хотя копыта – это у тебя, у меня – лапы, – и улыбнулся, в первый раз за все время.

Потом рассказал про допрос в Аврорате, про язвительные вопросы Крауча.  
– Похоже, он меня с тех пор не забыл, когда мы первого сентября сцепились. В общем, если бы не Скримджер с Хмури…

Часам к пяти переоделся, будто засобирался куда-то.  
– Я домой.  
– Чего? – не понял Джеймс. – Ты и так дома!  
– К матери. Ну, что уставился? Знаешь… – добавил уже тише, – Я за эти несколько часов в Азкабане… В общем, когда всякая тухлая мразь заглядывает тебе в душу… На многое начинаешь смотреть иначе.

Вернулся Бродяга довольно скоро, довольный.  
– Ну, что?  
– Как обычно. Я негодяй, позор семьи и предатель крови.  
– А чему радуешься?  
– Джим, ты дом наш помнишь? Сейчас он вообще стал похож на одну из коробок с барахлом, что на чердаке пылятся. И мать такая же, будто ее тоже пылью присыпало. Или похоронили ее там заживо. А на меня наорала – и сразу щеки порозовели и глаза засияли. Завтра снова пойду.  
– Скандалить или мириться?  
– Как получится, – улыбнулся он.

Потом явился Ремус, тоже счастливый и пропахший сладкими женскими духами. Остаток вечера они валялись на ковре в гостиной, наблюдая, как Гарри осваивает метлу. Шутили, смущая Лунатика: принюхивались и тут же притворно морщились. Покатывались со смеху, глядя, как Гарри им подражает: тоже морщит нос и тянет «Фу-у!». Будто и не было недавних неприятностей.  
Жизнь, определенно, налаживалась.  
Не хватало в ней только Лили.


	7. Chapter 7

_– Привет, милая… Не представляешь, как мне тебя не хватает! Без тебя все дни похожи один на другой. Хорошо хоть, с любимой совой Гарри разобрался, больше на надо каждый вечер бегать по всему дому._  
  
  
Проблему поисков совы Джеймс решил довольно просто, набросав на куске пергамента план дома и наложив на вечно пропадающую игрушку им же придуманное следящее. Нужно было только прикоснуться к плану палочкой, сказать заклинание (от которого Флитвика, услышь тот его, хватил бы удар), и тут же в одной из нарисованных комнат загоралась алая точка, обозначающая, куда на этот раз задевалась дурацкая птица. Конечно, чары были не ахти, но на такой случай хватит.  
  
А вообще Джеймс много бы дал за то, чтобы хоть ненадолго попасть в их старый дом в Годриковой лощине. Вернее, в подвал дома, где пряталось «хобби». Так его назвала Лили когда-то. Не сказать, что обрадовалась, но возражать не стала: видела, как тяжело Джеймс переносит их добровольное заточение в четырех стенах. Его действительно тяготило постоянное бездействие. И то, что пока друзья – Бродяга, Лунатик и даже рохля Хвост – сражаются со слугами Волдеморта, он очищает бутылочки и стирает ползунки.  
  
Вот и завелось тогда в подвале «это барахло» – игрушки наподобие тех, что предлагал магазин «Зонко». Конечно, создать что-то сложное, наподобие «Карты Мародеров», Джеймс не планировал – так, развлекался. Пару головоломок успел предложить «Зонко», и они, вроде как, даже согласились, но потом о его переписке с магазином узнал Хмури и долго орал, несколько раз помянув маму Джеймса и то и дело напоминая о «постоянной бдительности». Пришлось забыть о том, чтобы зарабатывать этим, только и осталось, что душу отводить.  
  
А еще Джеймс был бы не против узнать, куда делась их «Карта» незадолго до выпускного на седьмом курсе. Они с Бродягой так и не разобрались, кто из них ее «пролюбил». А может, Нюниус что-то пронюхал и стащил? Нет, тот бы не утерпел похвастаться. Или Хвост себе прибрал? От него, как выяснилось, можно было ждать чего угодно.  
  
  
_– А Рем завел себе подружку. Обалденная блондинка с роскош… ну, да ладно. Они даже в последнее полнолуние не расставались. Бродяга подозревает, что она анимаг… Не мог же Рем настолько свихнуться, что забыл о безопасности? Значит, ей не страшно быть рядом с ним и тогда, когда он оборотень. – Джеймс помолчал, еще раз коснулся губами запястья Лили: – Ладно, мне пора. До завтра, Лили. Я… мы с Гарри тебя очень любим!_  
  
***  
  
_– Здравствуй, Лили! – Снейп присел на край кровати. Привычно взял ее за руку и начал рассказывать о новостях: – Представляешь, мало мне призраков в подвале, так сегодня еще и встретил одну чокнутую! Бросилась мне на шею, «У нас будет мальчик!» – орет. Если бы я не был уверен, что никогда в жизни ее не видел, точно бы испугался! Терпеть не могу детей. Ну, не всех, понятно…_  
  
  
– Я не… Это не я… – прошептал Снейп выскочившей из второго корпуса дамочке в разноцветной мантии. Та, казалось, не обратила внимания на его слова. Чмокнула в ухо и, наконец-то, выпустила из объятий. – Да что вы себе… – возмутился он, но она уже уходила по темному подвалу, радостно приплясывая.  
– Мальчик! – выкрикнула куда-то в пространство и скрылась за поворотом.  
  
– Похоже, Томпсонов можно поздравить, – усмехнулся Эванс, когда Снейп рассказал ему о происшествии. – Дождался-таки, три девчонки одна за другой. Хотя это еще что, Уизли вон вообще шестерых пацанов родили, пока у них девочка получилась…  
  
Не то, чтобы этот вопрос Снейпа сильно интересовал, но раз уж зашла речь…  
– А у вас?  
– Что у меня?  
– У вас сколько мальчиков-девочек?  
Эванс вдруг сник, прошелся по комнате взад-вперед.  
– А у меня одна… была. С маленькой Маккиннон дружила. Вечно бегали друг к другу, водой не разольешь. То эта… Ирэнка у нас ночует, то моя Гвен у них. В ту ночь тоже туда попросилась… А утром над их домом – череп этот зеленый.  
  
Сел, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Снейп подумал, что тоже с удовольствием бы спрятался где-нибудь. Тянули его за язык? Поддержал разговор, называется!  
– Жена от меня тогда сразу ушла… Или не сразу, я помню, что ли… Очнулся – а в доме пусто. Вот так… Недавно год был.  
«Недавно – это когда я здесь появился?»  
Этот вопрос Снейп не стал задавать.  
  
  
_– В общем, язык мой для меня тот еще враг, хуже твоего благовер… А-а, ладно. До завтра, Лили! Поправляйся скорее!_  
  
***  
  
_– Привет Лили! Мерлин, какой я все-таки придурок! Сегодня и сам чуть не влип, и почти подставил хорошего человека._  
  
  
Вообще-то Джеймс думал, что Алиса его просто пошлет подальше вместе с просьбой помочь ему попасть в дом. В конце концов, разве не она в самом начале допекла его заботой о безопасности? А тут только уточнила, действительно ли это важно и, получив утвердительный ответ, протянула руку для совместной аппарации.  
  
В доме все оставалось нетронутым с того памятного Хэллоуина. В крыше так и зияла дыра, но вещи в комнате наверху после недавних дождей не промокли: видимо, работала поставленная авроратом защита. Которую Алиса только что сняла.  
  
– Жди здесь, – кивнул Джеймс на диван в гостиной. – Я скоро, честно. Или, если хочешь, пошли со мной, – указал на лестницу в подвал.  
– Лучше быть рядом, – сказала Алиса и первой начала спускаться.  
В подвале все было в порядке, никто ничего не тронул. Ни авроры, ни работники Отдела Тайн. Джеймс подобрал с пола одну из своих последних задумок, осторожно положил в карман Алисе.  
– Садись, – предложил.  
Она опустилась на стул – раздался громкий звук, от каких в приличном обществе стараются воздерживаться даже мужчины, не говоря уж о дамах.  
– Ой! Я не…  
Сдержать смешок не получилось, и виноватое выражение лица Алисы сменилось возмущенным:  
– Та-ак! Развлекаемся, значит?  
Сунула руку в карман – все-таки заметила – и вытащила маленькую черную пуговицу, стандартную, почти на всех форменных мантиях такие. Усмехнулась:  
– Только не говори, что мы здесь из-за этого! Тоже мне, посох Мерлина! Элементарные чары, реагируют на амплитуду колебания. Вот, – бросила пуговицу на стол.  
Ничего. Покачала головой:  
– Неужели и направление движения учел?  
Приподняла над столом, отпустила. Ничего, только тихий стук удара о столешницу.  
Джеймс довольно усмехнулся:  
– И скорость. Вернее, амплитуду скорости. Все ведь по разному садятся: ты плюхаешься с размаху, а, скажем, моя тетя Хельга может историю всей своей деревни рассказать, пока на диван опускается.  
– Амплитуда… Это ведь два значения – начальное и конечное? Плюс направление и расстояние… Ты что, заложил в это заклинание пять значений? Но это ведь ужасно сложно?!  
  
Удивленная физиономия Алисы радовала невероятно. «Ну что, кто из нас недоучка?»  
– Семь, – ответил он, чтобы уже окончательно ее удивить. – Еще и амплитуда температур: пуговицу ведь можно на мантию пришить или положить в карман. А что: разве семь – не самое счастливое число?  
И преуспел: глаза у Алисы, и без того немаленькие, чуть не выпрыгнули:  
– Но это же уровень, на который не каждый из Отдела Тайн способен! Невероятно!  
– Кое-что умеем, кое-что можем.  
Она чуть помолчала, и продолжила уже без прежнего воодушевления:  
– И такие способности ты тратишь на создание пукающих пуговиц?! Нет слов…  
  
«Зануда!»  
Джеймс запихнул в карманы несколько мелких игрушек, а заодно тех, которые пока можно было уменьшать. На пару недель работы хватит, а там, глядишь, что-нибудь и изменится.  
  
Звуки аппарации были едва слышны, зато сразу затряслась лестница над головой. И по той, что вела в подвал, тоже загрохотали шаги.  
Попали, нечего сказать.  
Алиса захлопнула дверь, передвинула к ней стол и пару кресел. Зачем, ведь полминуты в лучшем случае выиграют?  
– Аппарируем? – спросил.  
– Не глупи, они наверняка первым делом щит поставили. Ко мне, быстро! – взяла за руку, положила его ладонь к себе на запястье, прямо на украшенный разными затейливыми кнопками браслет.  
Рывок сработавшего портключа – и они уже в маленькой комнатке. В углу – узкая кровать, рядом стол и пара стульев. Пустой графин и два стакана рядом. Похоже на гостиничный номер.  
– Мы где?  
  
Джеймс никогда бы не подумал, что к слову «где» может найтись полдюжины нецензурных рифм, и все их можно уместить в одно предложение.  
  
– Итак, – Алиса хлопнулась на один из стульев. – Я проникла сама и привела постороннего в опечатанное авроратом здание. Притащила этого же постороннего в служебное помещение. Кстати, защитные чары на твоем доме мы не восстановили. Короче, Скримджер убьет. А потом уволит. Посмертно.  
– Извини. Слушай, я правда не представлял, что так получится!  
Она пожала плечами:  
– Сама хороша. Надо было тебя сразу послать Запретным лесом на поиски зеленых эльфов, так нет – пожалела. Если бы я знала, что рискуем шкурами ради этого! – она запустила в Джеймса той  
самой пуговицей, целясь явно в голову. Поймал – что он, не охотник, что ли? И – почти наверняка зная, что отхватит, не смог не съязвить:  
– «Постоянная бдительность», да?  
Но Алиса только рукой махнула:  
– Уел…  
  
И снова примолкла, а Джеймс тоже не знал, что сказать. Спросить, когда она собирается отправить его обратно? И разозлить ее еще сильней? Впрочем, сердитой она не выглядела, скорей, усталой и расстроенной.  
  
– И почему ты, такой умный, не в Отделе Тайн? – сказала, наконец.  
Джеймс рассмеялся:  
–У меня и с авроратом не сложилось. Мы туда сразу после школы рванули поступать, все четверо. Вернее, впятером – и Лили с собой прихватили. Экзамены сдали, и всех приняли – представляешь, всех! Ну, Ремус там волновался, как учиться будет, сама понимаешь. Уговорили, сказали, что раз его за семь лет из Хога не выгнали, то и с авроратом разберемся. С Питом о специальных знаках договорились – он же вечно сомневался, что сдаст. И, как и в школе, ни разу не понадобилось. А первого сентября нас в таком большущем зале собрали…  
Джеймс поднял руки, показывая высоту потолка, и Алиса кивнула:  
– Главный зал заседаний Визенгамота.  
– Во-во, там еще кресло с цепями, пустое, правда. Посадили на скамеечку, и куча народу речи произносила. Дамблдор нас, бывших студентов, напутствовал. Потом Скримджер будущим аврорам о важности их работы рассказывал, будто мы сами не знали. А потом… потом Бродяга с Краучем сцепился. Ну, когда тот начал про то, что всех последователей Того-кого-нельзя-называть надо безжалостно уничтожать… А Бродяга решил уточнить кое-что… насчет своей семьи. Крауч на него рявкнул, чтобы заткнулся.  
– Правильно сделал, – кивнула Алиса. – Есть такое волшебное слово: «субординация». Будущему аврору неплохо бы его знать.  
А сама покраснела, даже уши пунцовыми стали. Кажется, у нее с этим «волшебным» словом тоже проблемы? Еще бы – с таким-то характером! Джеймс усмехнулся:  
– Точно. А Бродяга решил, что на таких условиях он аврором быть не хочет. Поднялся и ушел. И мы втроем за ним.  
– Вчетвером, может? Вас же пятеро было.  
– Лили осталась. Потом сказала, что мы идиоты. Идиоты, чего там. Но не возвращаться же? А потом мы в Орден вступили, и вообще стало ни до чего. Хотя если бы знал, что учить нас будете вы с Фрэнком и Хмури – лучше бы пошел в аврорат.  
–Бедня-ажечка, – издевательски протянула Алиса. И вдруг улыбнулась: – А знаешь… Один плюс у нашего приключения есть: теперь мы точно знаем, что кто-то пытается до тебя добраться. И вряд ли он желает добра, уж поверь. Так что с этой минуты и пока все не выясним – прикинься деталью интерьера. В Мунго и обратно – через камин. Камин настроить только на разговор, запрет на перемещение каждый раз снимать вручную и снова ставить. В дом никого не пускать, кроме Блэка и Люпина с подружкой. Ладно, еще нас с Фрэнком. Договориться о паролях и спрашивать их каждый раз, а не когда вспомнишь… Можешь издеваться и дальше, но… «постоянная бдительность»!  
  
  
_– Так что, Лили, теперь снова будет, чем мысли занять… И руки, само собой. Хотя подозреваю, что последняя фраза звучит как-то двусмысленно. Ну и ладно, до завтра, милая! Гарри передает тебе привет. И Толстый тоже передает. Ты его не узнаешь, когда вернешься: носится по всему дому, как будто у него вдруг март наступил. А помнишь, какой был развалиной? Поправляйся!_  
  
***  
  
_– Привет, Лили. Кажется, я застрял тут надолго, – Снейп в который раз раскрыл газету, посмотрел на три слишком хорошо знакомые ему физиономии._  
  
– «Никто не знает, где сейчас находятся те, кого Крауч считает самыми верными слугами исчезнувшего Того-кого-нельзя-называть. Впрочем, как мы все помним, совсем недавно таковым называли Сириуса Блэка, но…»  
  
Дурацкая статья, подписанная какой-то Скитер, называлась «Человеческий фактор». Сам Снейп переименовал бы ее во «Все идиоты». Черт возьми, а ведь у него почти получилось! По крайней мере, Крауч, получив письмо от Эйвери, поверил и отправил в дом Лестрейнджей группу авроров. Для начала – с обыском. Впрочем, Снейп не сомневался, что в таком месте наверняка нашлось бы что-нибудь, обеспечившее хозяевам пару лет спокойной жизни на деньги налогоплательщиков.  
Надо сказать, одобрения в обществе этот шаг не вызвал: обыск у одной из самых влиятельных семей? Да что этот Крауч себе позволяет?  
  
Закончилось все довольно быстро: в спальне Рабастана под подушкой нашлись черные шелковые трусы с инициалами «Л. К.» После чего один из авроров, Клемменс, с воплем раненого гиппогрифа вбежал в гостиную, где ожидали хозяева, и впечатал лицо Рабастана в мраморную каминную полку, сломав тому нос.  
Кажется, остальные были настолько ошарашены как зрелищем залитого кровью лица младшего из братьев, так и невменяемым видом своего коллеги, что не возразили, когда Белла с Родольфусом выставили их за порог.  
Потом, самом собой, получили разнос от Крауча и вернулись. «Поцеловать замок», как позже сказал один из них в интервью. Дом был пуст, куда делись хозяева – неизвестно.  
  
«… Виновны ли Лестрейнджи? Действительно ли сотрудники аврората регулярно превышают полномочия, или же это был частный случай? Правда ли, что ожидается закон, расширяющий эти полномочия до применения непростительных?  
Оставайтесь с нами! Рита Скитер, _Ежедневный Пророк_»  
  
Снейп скомкал газету и отправил ее в мусорное ведро. Мысленно пожелал нехорошего и психованному рогоносцу Клемменсу, и всем троим Лестрейнджам. Возвращение домой откладывалось на неопределенный срок. Когда на свободе те, кому он перешел дорогу, лучше сидеть и не дергаться. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не сможешь быть уверенным в собственной безопасности.  
  
Кстати, ту книгу, про которую упоминал Родольфус, Снейп все-таки нашел. Был на шестом этаже шкаф, куда стаскивали оставленные пациентами книги и относительно свежие газеты. Там она и отыскалась между парой романов в ярких обложках. «Древнейшие и благороднейшие семьи магического мира».  
На четыреста пятой странице увидел портреты двух худощавых носатых девиц, похожих на молодую Эйлин Принц, какой она была на свадебной фотографии. Констанция и Вальбурга Ричардсон. Одна стала впоследствии миссис Крауч, вторая – миссис Маклагген. Пролистал дальше: Сьюзен Маклаген двойная линия соединила с Северусом Принцем («Так вот в честь кого меня назвали!»), а Эмилию Крауч … с Роджером Эйвери! Дальше можно было не смотреть…  
Твою мать... Четвероюродный кузен. Последняя степень родства, позволяющая снять защиту крови!  
Снейп закрыл книгу, еще раз нецензурно помянув свое вечное невезение. Зато чувство вины за применение к бывшему однокурснику «непростительного» как рукой сняло. Так ему и надо! И очень хотелось надеяться, что Лестрейнджи догадаются, кто именно сдал их аврорам, и поговорят с этим придурком… как умеют!  
  
  
_– Так что даже не представляю, сколько мне еще спать на диване в лаборатории и мыться в морге. Ладно, это все ерунда. Главное, поправляйся скорее. До завтра, Лили!_  
  
  
***  
  
_– Привет, милая! Извини, что опоздал сегодня. У Гарри зубы лезут, клыки, все сразу! Думал, чокнусь с утра. Ты его не узнаешь, когда вернешься!_  
  
  
Проснулся Джеймс среди ночи и сразу прошел в комнату сына. Гарри спал, сбросив одеяло, разметавшись, и тихо постанывал во сне. Потрогал лоб – горячий. До утра проносил на руках, не зная, что делать – то ли бежать в Мунго, то ли дать какого-нибудь лекарства. Но какого? От чего? Гарри не болел ни разу с самого рождения, даже не простужался.  
Весь день он капризничал, а в положенное время отказался засыпать. Тер кулаками то сонные глаза, то рот, размазывая по щекам слюни, и скулил.  
К двум часам, когда из камина вылезли довольный Ремус и его белобрысая подружка, Рита, Джеймс был на грани срыва.  
– Я не знаю, что с ним такое! Он ноет целый день, ни на минуту не примолк! Не знаю, ясно? Да, я хреновый отец, я вообще ни хре…  
Рем молча забрал у него всхлипывающего Гарри, а Рита прошла на кухню, принесла стакан с пахнущей мятой жидкостью. Залпом выпил и сразу почувствовал, как истерика отступает. Идею про зубы подбросила она же, а заодно притащила зелье, которым нужно было смазывать десны.  
– Нормальный ты отец, не плачь, – потрепала по плечу. – Нет, я серьезно: никогда не видела, чтобы мужчина так с ребенком возился! Непривычно даже как-то.  
  
После зелья Гарри заснул сразу, но Джеймс еще долго держал его на руках, не решался уложить. Только мысль о том, что не успеет навестить Лили, заставила отнести сына в его комнату.  
– Рем, ты… вы не побудете с ним, пока я…  
– Давай, беги, – улыбнулся Лунатик. Рита закатила глаза:  
– Меня ни один мужчина не приглашал для того, чтобы посидеть с ребенком приятеля! Мерлин, таких свиданий у меня в жизни не было! Это не роман, это кошмар какой-то! – она схватилась за голову. Довольно взглянула на расстроенного Джеймса и рассмеялась: – Ладно, иди уже, посмотрим за твоим наследником!  
  
– Просто не верится… – пробормотал Джеймс, набирая летучего пороха. Ремус поднял голову, взглянул вопросительно. – Этот ребенок остановил Того-кого-нельзя-называть. Мать твою, про него уже пишут в учебниках! А тут… зубы!  
Ремус тихо рассмеялся:  
– Без зубов плохо даже героям. Ладно, иди, а то опоздаешь.  
  
  
_– До завтра, солнышко! Возвращайся к нам скорей!_  
  
***  
  
Когда Джеймс вернулся, Гарри еще спал. Пригладил волосы, чуть задержал ладонь на лбу: вроде бы температура упала.  
– Ну, как он? – в дверях показался Сириус.  
Джеймс улыбнулся: все в порядке.  
– А меня сегодня войти пригласили! – похвастался Бродяга. – Прогресс, а? Месяц-другой – и чаем напоят, а там и на фамильный гобелен вернут! Вот, я тебе книгу в родительской библиотеке раздобыл, – Сириус протянул ему довольно потрепанный фолиант. – Ты же всегда чарами и их применением для разных пакостей интересовался?  
Джеймс присмотрелся: Феликс Саммерби, «Лучшие и увлекательнейшие забавы волшебников от Мерлина до наших дней». Наверняка интересно: судя по дате на обложке, автор вполне мог застать изобретение снитча.  
– А как у Лили дела? Все еще выясняют, действительно ли ты так ее любишь, что сумел отбить «Аваду» Волдеморта?  
– Выясняют, – вздохнул Джеймс.  
«Хотя иногда мне кажется, что это вовсе не я» – хотел добавить, но промолчал. У Бродяги и своих забот хватает.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Обедал Северус быстро, и сразу же возвращался в лабораторию. На пятом этаже все время хотелось свернуть к сороковой палате, хоть на секунду увидеть Лили, но не сталкиваться же с Поттером! Временем Северуса было шесть вечера, после работы.  
Зато можно было зайти к регистрационной стойке, взять заказы на завтра, чтобы Эвансу потом не ходить.  
  
С тех пор, как Северус начал работать в Мунго, Пруденс – та самая тощая регистраторша, которая в первый день недоверчиво спрашивала, кем же ему приходится Лили – стала куда приветливей. Зато к остальным посетителям относилась так же, невзирая на должность.  
  
– Второй корпус. Вы что, глухой? – выговаривала она парнишке в аврорской униформе.  
– Но… – мямлил он, – это же синдром Лайта! Разве не сразу в сорок девятую? Оно же не лечится!  
– С ребенком – во второй корпус, – скучным голосом повторила Пруденс. – Умные все пошли, – пробормотала себе под нос и тут же закричала: – Следующий!  
  
– Мать твою, я же на работе, – покачал головой аврор. Повернулся к сидевшей на стуле девочке лет восьми: – И что мне с тобой делать? Где этот второй корпус?  
Та ничего не ответила, даже головы не повернула. Кажется, она вообще не замечала ничего вокруг, сидела неестественно прямо, руки на коленях, смотрела перед собой ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
– Я покажу, – откликнулась одна из целительниц.  
Аврор вздохнул, взял на руки девочку, застывшую в той же позе, в которой сидела – казалось, что он держит куклу – и пошел по коридору.  
– А что такое «Синдром Лайта»? – спросил Снейп у Пруденс.  
– А я знаю? – пожала плечами та. Вручила ему папку с заказами и тут же отвернулась: – Следующий!  
  
Голос целителя Марты Хоугтон, заведующей вторым корпусом, он узнал еще в коридоре. Странно: обычно «мартышка», как ее называл Эванс, присылала записки, а не приходила сама. И интонации непривычные – не уверенные, как всегда, а просящие. Зашел в лабораторию и встал у двери: не от скромности, а потому что выход из коридорчика, где хранились фартуки, перчатки и маски, загораживала широкая спина.  
– Эванс, ну ты же можешь! Ты справишься, я уверена!  
– Марта, ты вообще понимаешь, о чем говоришь? Я никогда не варил этого зелья! К тому же, оно готовится шестнадцать часов! У меня через четыре смена заканчивается.  
– Гэри, какая, к драным низзлам, смена! У человека жизнь может закончиться, не начавшись! – в голосе Марты послышались было привычные стальные нотки, и тут же пропали: – Ты хоть понимаешь, что кроме тебя никто вообще не возьмется? Да хоть попробуй! С помощником, к тому же, куда быстрее…  
– Пару часов выиграть можно… – покачал головой Эванс. – А повезет – так и больше… Нет-нет, не проси даже! В конце концов, миллионы маглов живут как-то без магии. И эта малявка… А-а, черт с тобой! Где рецепт?  
Марта протянула Эвансу свиток.  
– Смотри-ка, даже с собой прихватила. Знала, что старый дурак не откажется.  
– Вот и чудесно. Я у себя, сообщи, как закончите, – развернулась и вышла. Снейпу даже в коридор пришлось отступить: на «мартышку» высокая и широкоплечая мадам Хоугтон точно не была похожа.  
  
– Что-то нужно?.. – начал Снейп, но начальник только отмахнулся:  
– Нужно проторчать тут до завтра и сварить зелье, о котором ты ни разу не слышал.  
  
Снейп поморщился: последнее время Эванс его раздражал все больше. И постоянным перегаром, и тем, что относился к нему как пусть к неглупому, но все же мальчишке. И стоило сбегать от Дамблдора с его дурацким «мальчик мой», чтобы здесь, в Мунго, какой-то болван снисходительно смотрел и называл его «малышом»?  
– Сложность меня не пугает. И я готов провести за изготовлением зелья столько времени, сколько потребуется.  
– Вот и умница, – кивнул Эванс. – Только знаешь ли, ма… Северус… От этого зелья зависит жизнь человека. Такая вот ответственность. Готов?  
«Да пошли вы к черту! Я столько времени отвечал за две сотни идиотов, которые не знают, с какой стороны подойти к котлу!»  
– Готов. Когда приступать?  
Эванс протянул ему свиток длиной футов в пять:  
– Как только дочитаешь.  
  
Зелье действительно оказалось незнакомым, так же, как и болезнь, от которой оно помогало. «Синдром Лайта». Кто такой этот Лайт, чем отличился, что его имя увековечили в истории магической медицины? Об этом Снейп надеялся узнать от Эванса: времени у них впереди много, а поболтать тот любит.  
Так, собственно, и вышло, только и успевай вопросы задавать.  
  
– Ты, конечно, слышал про Джейсона Лайта? На истории магии должны были рассказывать.  
Снейп пожал плечами. Вроде бы слышал, но даже припомнить не мог, чем тот знаменит. Ах да, точно – это же мальчишка, который жил еще до принятия Статута о секретности. Маглы убили на его глазах всю его семью. Или не убили, а только собирались… Или… В любом случае, восстановить ход событий тогда так и не удалось – на оставшемся от магловской деревни пепелище нашли только шестилетнего Джейсона – застывшего неподвижно, не реагировавшего ни на что. Родственники-колдуны забрали его к себе, и на следующие сутки он даже очнулся, но за всю оставшуюся жизнь не произнес ни слова. Как потом выяснилось, магические способности он тоже полностью утратил. Джейсон после случившегося с ним прожил года два. Другие дети – а подобные случаи случались и позже – бывало, доживали до совершеннолетия. Тоже сквибами, не способными и слова сказать. Лет сто назад изобрели зелье – то самое, которое они сейчас варили. Применялось оно три раза, в двух случаях умственные и магические способности восстановились полностью, в одном – не помогло. Видимо, изготовители в чем-то ошиблись. И теперь то, какой будет жизнь Сесилии Адамс, дочери аврора и целительницы с пятого этажа, зависело от их с Эвансом умения.  
  
– Кажется, на их дом напали приспешники Того- кого- нельзя-называть, – рассказывал Эванс. – Она была дома с родителями.  
  
«Нарезать стебли элеутерококка, толщиной в одну шестнадцатую дюйма».  
  
– Непонятно, почему они выбрали эту семью.  
  
«Нагреть основу, не допуская закипания».  
  
– Возможно, кто-то из них что-то сделал с малышкой… Или собирался сделать… Но зачем? Что они хотели добиться от аврора, который всю жизнь занимался мелкими кражами?..  
  
«Расплавить каплю слезы водяницы».  
  
– Не говоря уже о целителе?  
Снейп на секунду застыл. С трудом взял себя в руки, помешал основу, зачерпнул ровно унцию и тонкой струйкой вылил обратно, проверяя консистенцию.  
«Чего могли хотеть от целителя? Допуск в Мунго. К одной важной пациентке… Три капли настойки корня мандрагоры… После того, как поняли, что я не буду им помогать. Или нет… Вливать медленно, один скрупул* каждые пять минут. Не помешивать».  
  
– У девочки случился сверхсильный выброс магии. Теперь увеличь огонь до максимального.  
  
«На три минуты… В любом случае, я не виноват в том, что случилось с этой девчонкой».  
  
– Да, мистер Эванс. Теперь глаз акромантула?  
«Я ни в чем не…»  
  
– Раздавить и добавлять в течение получаса, по пять гран* каждую минуту.  
  
___  
* 1 скрупул = 20 гран. 1 гран = 64,798 91 мг  
  
***  
  
Было уже почти два, когда зеленый самолетик из второго корпуса коснулся запечатанного фиала с зельем, и тот исчез. Эванс опустился на диван, рукавом стер пот со лба.  
– Успели. А ты молодец, малыш, одно удовольствие с тобой работать.  
Снейп так устал, что не было сил даже огрызнуться на дурацкое «малыш». Кивнул, присел рядом.  
  
– Мы только что спасли человеку жизнь, – вздохнул Эванс. – Ну, и как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь? Может, отметим?  
– Спасибо, я и так не забуду.  
Чувствовал Снейп себя… никак. Вернее, усталым, опустошенным. Сил не осталось ни радоваться, ни грустить – все ушли на предельную собранность во время работы над зельем. Даже почти не огорчало то, что не удалось навестить Лили. Сейчас-то наверняка поздно. Хотелось только одного – залечь в ванну, пока не отойдут в теплой воде окаменевшие от напряжения и усталости мышцы, а потом заползти на диван и спать до самого утра.  
  
И тут под потолком затрепетала крылышками зеленая записка.  
– Кому это не спится? – начал Эванс. – В такое время не в лабораторию, а дежурному их слать на…  
– Снейп, если ты здесь – бегом в сороковую! – заговорила записка голосом Перкинса. – У нас… в общем, быстро сюда!  
  
***  
  
Не помнил, как выбежал из лаборатории, как проскочил подвал и поднялся на пятый. Рванул на себя дверь, заметил возле кровати Лили пару целительниц. Перкинс в стороне изучал длинную ленту с кучей цифр и ругался:  
– Почему не сообщили сразу?  
– Так ведь эти колебания постоянные, то лучше, то хуже, ну подумаешь, чуть-чуть ниже обычного. Потом рабочий день закончился, не из дома же вас вызывать? Решили утра дождаться, а вот оно как… – причитала одна из женщин.  
  
– Что случилось? – спросил Снейп у всех сразу. Отозвался Перкинс, тоже вопросом:  
– Почему вы не зашли сегодня?  
– Был занят. Мы готовили сложное зелье…  
– В семь двадцать состояние пациентки внезапно ухудшилось. За ее мужем уже послали, сейчас будет.  
– Она… – запнулся, не в силах выговорить такое, но все же закончил: – Она умирает?  
– Похоже, – не стал изворачиваться Перкинс.  
– Я могу что-нибудь?..  
– Считать пульс, – приказал Перкинс. Снейп поднял палочку, готовясь произнести заклинание. – Без магии!  
  
Снейп удивился, но спорить не стал. Сел рядом, взял Лили за руку. Успокоиться, сосредоточиться… Сначала и нащупать не мог, жутко испугался, что все, не успели… Потом уловил слабое биение. Раз… два… Мерлин, почему так редко?  
– Сорок два, – сказал через минуту.  
– Ой, а только что тридцать семь было! – подала голос целительница. – Может, померяла плохо? Дай-ка еще раз… – Взмах палочки, мелькающие в воздухе цифры… – Сорок пять! Да что ж с этим заклинанием сегодня? Смотрите, мне кажется, или индикатор магического следа темнеет?  
Снейп тоже присмотрелся: над головой Лили, где только что, кажется, ничего не было, светилось бледно-зеленое пятно.  
– Пульс – пятьдесят, давление восемьдесят на пятьдесят пять, – доложила целительница. Пятно в изголовье чуть сгустилось, уже явно отсвечивая зеленым.  
  
– Лили! – В палату влетел растрепанный Поттер в пижаме. Надо же, и переодеваться не стал. – Что с ней?  
– Сядьте, не мельтешите, – приказал Перкинс. Тот присел с другой стороны, кажется, машинально взял Лили за вторую руку. Сам же Снейп так и считал пульс. Пятьдесят семь…  
  
– Пульс шестьдесят два. Давление девяносто на шестьдесят… Дыхание самостоятельное! – последнюю фразу целительница даже не проговорила – просипела, будто ей самой воздуха не хватало.  
Лили прерывисто вздохнула, закашлялась… Магический индикатор вспыхнул зеленым.  
  
– Она в сознании! – донеслось будто издалека.  
  
Лили села в кровати, снова откашлялась. Кажется, все в палате так и застыли, включая Перкинса. Вот она открыла глаза и тут же зажмурилась, хоть света было немного. Уткнулась лицом в грудь Поттеру:  
– Джим! Он…Он был здесь! Тот, кого нельзя называть! Он хотел убить Гарри! Гарри! Джим, где Гарри, что с ним?!  
– Лили, милая, с ним все в порядке! Он дома. Все хорошо, успокойся! Ложись-ка, – бормотал Поттер и гладил ее по голове, плечам. Поправил подушку… То ли уложил на нее Лили, то ли та сама туда рухнула. А Снейп все сидел, продолжая держать ее за руку. И, кажется, так и отсчитывал мысленно пульс. Семьдесят три… Мерлин, ну и день сегодня!  
  
– Ну и денек! – будто подслушал его мысли Перкинс. – С возвращением, миссис Поттер! – Лили неуверенно кивнула. – Мистер Снейп, будьте добры, оставайтесь здесь и держите ее за руку. Все время, не отпускайте. Если ей станет хуже, сразу зовите. Мистер Поттер, вас не затруднит пройти со мной?  
  
***  
  
Поттер вышел.  
– Сев… – Лили запнулась, будто не знала, стоит ли ей называть его детским прозвищем. – Северус… Я не понимаю, что происходит! Что случилось, как долго я…  
– Была без сознания?  
Она качнула ресницами – видимо, не было сил даже кивнуть. Показалось, или она действительно побледнела, когда Поттер вышел? Но пульс пока, кажется, нормальный, и остальное тоже…  
– Почти три недели. Сегодня девятнадцатое ноября.  
– О, Мерлин! Но Гарри! Как же он без меня?  
– Судя по словам его папочки, с ним все в порядке. – Как же тяжело сдерживать раздражение! Почему она сразу вспомнила о мальчишке? Почему даже не спросила о нем, Северусе? О том, как он провел это время, как вообще жил без нее?  
– Как же хорошо, что ты вернулся, Сев, – она сжала его ладонь тонкими, почти прозрачными пальцами, и злые мысли мигом исчезли.  
«Как. Хорошо. Что ты вернулся!»  
Северус сидел, смотрел на нее – такую непривычную, бледную и исхудавшую, и мечтал только об одном: чтобы Поттер навечно забыл дорогу в эту палату.  
  
Лили вдруг прикрыла глаза, судорожно вздохнула, будто ей не хватало воздуха.  
– Сев, я… – прошептала. – Мне…  
– Лили, что с тобой? – запаниковал он. – Тебе плохо? Лили!  
  
***  
  
Джеймс прикрыл за собой дверь с блестящей – видно, что недавно повесили – вывеской: «А. Перкинс, целитель». Надо же, еще неделю назад был «младшим целителем».  
Перкинс уселся за стол и кивнул на кресло напротив.  
  
– Помните, вы говорили о том, что миссис Поттер осталась в живых потому, что кому-то ее жизнь была настолько дорога, что он мог бы сам умереть вместо нее?  
– И?.. – насторожился Джеймс.  
– Все это время я проверял данную гипотезу. И, надо сказать, все подтверждалось. Единственное, я долго не мог понять, чье чувство оказалось настолько сильным, что сумело ее защитить от «Авады» Того-кого-нельзя-называть. Но теперь, кажется, и этот вопрос решился.  
– И как?.. – Джеймс даже поморщился оттого, как дрогнул голос. Собственно, и вариантов всего два: или он, или Нюниус, гад слизеринский. Который – при всем при том – не струсил, когда просил своего Лорда оставить в живых грязнокровку. – Кто же это? Я? Или Снейп?  
– Вы что, еще не поняли?  
Джеймс покачал головой. От мысли о том, что слизеринская сво… Снейп способен любить Лили сильнее, чем он сам, было противно.  
– Вы оба.  
– Что-о?! – выдавил, уже осознавая, но не находя в себе сил принять все это. И то, что Перкинс разрешил Снейпу навещать Лили, несмотря на то, что тот ей никем не приходился. И то, как тот на нее смотрел: будто никого дороже у него в мире не было. И, наконец, то, что она пришла в себя в тот момент, когда они оба были рядом. Сжал кулаки: – Бред какой-то… Ну бред же! – Взглянул на Перкинса: – И что теперь делать?  
  
Тот пожал плечами:  
– Понятия не имею, мое дело – вылечить. Сами понимаете, в истории магической медицины до сих пор ничего подобного не было. Впрочем, кое-что предложить могу. Как мы видели, миссис Поттер пришла в себя в результате физического контакта между вами тремя. И если его поддерживать…  
– Чокнуться можно… «Физический контакт между нами тремя»! Мне что, теперь этого Ню… Снейпа у себя поселить?!  
– Думаю, это будет лучшим выходом, – кивнул Перкинс. – Слушайте, а чем вы, собственно, недовольны? Разве вы не хотели, чтобы ваша жена поправилась? Где восторг, аплодисменты и…  
– Я не хотел, чтобы это было так! Снейп… «физический контакт»… Черт!  
– У любого заклинания есть определенные особенности, а порой и издержки. Ничего странного, что они оказались и у вашей «особой магии». Впрочем… Мы можем перевести вашу жену в палату для постоянных пациентов. Поддерживать ее в том же состоянии, в котором она была до сих пор. Вы с мистером Снейпом, как и раньше, сможете ее навещать.  
– И надолго это?  
– Пока не найдем другой способ привести ее в чувство.  
– А если не найдете?  
Перкинс закатил глаза:  
– Название «Для постоянных пациентов» вам о чем-нибудь говорит? Если не найдем, то она пролежит там до самой смерти, а сколько времени…  
Джеймс поднялся:  
– Все, понял. Я ее забираю. Вместе со Снейпом, само собой.  
У самой двери оглянулся:  
– А этот… «физический контакт»… Что именно нам нужно будет…  
Перкинс усмехнулся:  
– Как мы видели, пока достаточно держаться за руки. Всем троим. Потом, по ходу, сами разберетесь. Да хоть сексом втроем занимайтесь, лишь бы вам всем хорошо было.  
«Да, очень смешно!»  
– Если что – обращайтесь, – предложил на прощанье.  
– Ладно… спасибо… Сами как-нибудь.  
  
***  
  
С Поттером Северус столкнулся у входа в палату. И даже сказать ничего не успел – тот бросился к потерявшей сознание Лили, схватил ее за плечи, заорал:  
– Снейп, быстро сюда! Возьми ее за руку, как до этого.  
Тот секунду застыл: какого черта он должен слушаться этого придурка? Но очень уж убедительно Поттер говорил, будто знал что-то, самому Снейпу пока неизвестное.  
Сел на кровать, откуда только что вскочил, чтобы звать на помощь, снова взял ладонь Лили в свои.  
– Ага, так и держи.  
– И долго? – Снейп постарался вложить в свой вопрос как можно больше сарказма, но, кажется, после сегодняшнего сумасшедшего дня у него не осталось на это сил.  
– Всю жизнь, – буркнул Поттер.  
И Снейп даже не удивился: всю жизнь, так всю жизнь.  
  
Лили пришла в себя сразу же, взглянула на них обоих: растерянно, будто очень желая, но не решаясь о чем-то спросить. Поттер улыбнулся ей.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь, милая?  
– Нормально… Только слабость, даже руку поднять тяжело. А когда меня могут выписать?  
– Если хочешь, можем уйти прямо сейчас. Я сделаю для вас портключ, думаю, успею быстро. Ты не устала?  
  
«Милая, ты не устала! Нарочно выпендривается, старается задеть».  
Северус хотел уточнить, что значит это «для вас», но Поттер уже снова за дверь выскочил.  
  
В это раз вернулся быстро, протянул им черную кожаную перчатку с заклепками, облезлую и прожженную в нескольких местах:  
– Вы возьмитесь, оба. Снейп, держи ее за руку. Все время, не забудь. Я сейчас туда аппарирую, встречу вас.  
Коснулся губами щеки Лили (нарочно, само собой!) и вышел. Портключ сработал через три минуты.  
  
***  
  
– Бродяга, у нас гости! – крикнул Джеймс, оказавшись в холле дядиного дома. В ответ – тишина. Прошел к нему в спальню, растолкал: – Эй! Поговорить надо!  
Сириус поднял голову с подушки. Не открывая глаз, пробурчал:  
– Сохатый, ты обалдел? Сколько времени, знаешь? Давай завтра, а?  
  
Завтра, так завтра.  
Снейп и Лили появились в холле вовремя. Надо же, так и держит за руку, умница Нюниус. Подошел, тоже коснулся, «обеспечивая физический контакт».  
– Где Гарри? – сразу же спросила Лили.  
– Да, конечно. Гарри… Идем, солнышко.  
А Снейпа от этого "солнышко" явно передернуло. «Знал бы ты, как меня от тебя трясет, вот бы порадовался!" – усмехнулся мысленно и повел их обоих в спальню Гарри.  
  
– Родной мой! Господи, Джимми, как же он вырос! – Лили то перебирала волосы сына, то гладила его, то, будто не веря, рассматривала маленькую ладошку.  
– Четыре новых зуба! – гордо сказал Джеймс.  
– Четыре! Надо же! Как же вы справлялись?  
Захотелось прихвастнуть, может, даже приврать немного, но вспомнил, как недавно едва не рыдал на плече у Люпина, и промолчал. Пожал плечами:  
– Справлялись… как-то.  
  
– Поттер, ты можешь объяснить, что происходит? Зачем ты меня сюда притащил? Неужели полюбоваться на своего… – Нюниус (Мерлин, он о нем почти забыл!) явно хотел сказать что-то гадкое, но взглянул на Лили и пробормотал: – своего сына?  
И тоже хочет казаться спокойным, а у самого глаза красные – точно, он же прямо с работы прибежал. Джеймс быстро пересказал им с Лили все, что ему поведал Перкинс.  
– Так что теперь будем жить вместе, – закончил.  
В ответ – молчание.  
– И что, теперь вы меня так и будете за руки держать? – Лили пыталась шутить, но было заметно, насколько ей не до шуток. – А в туалет мне тоже ходить с вами обоими?  
– Не знаю, – честно ответил Джеймс. Про туалет он у Перкинса как-то не спросил. – Идемте спать, завтра разберемся.  
– Спать тоже будем втроем? – Нюниус.  
– Само собой.  
  
В спальне взмахнул палочкой, разбирая кровать. Снейп присел на край, потом опустил голову на подушку – не раздеваясь, будто готовясь в любой момент подскочить. И тут же засопел. Устал, бедняга. Лили обошла кровать, стянула с него ботинки. Укрыла, будто машинально пригладила прямые, как пакля, волосы.  
– Мерлин, это все так… Так странно, так… – прошептала растерянно. Джеймс обнял ее, подул в висок – ее всегда это забавляло, успокаивало.  
– Я знаю. Все будет хорошо, милая.  
Она легла, повернувшись почему-то к Снейпу. Положила ладонь ему на плечо. Ага, правильно... Джеймс тоже устроился на кровати, прижался грудью к спине Лили. Вытянул руку, чтобы обнять, и… наткнулся на торчащие лопатки Нюниуса! Черт, какой же он худой, как фестрал прямо!  
– Бедный Сев, – донеслось из темноты.  
  
Джеймс глубоко вздохнул, стараясь хотя бы вслух не чертыхаться. Пристроил руку на бедро Лили. «Физический контакт между вами тремя».  
«А завтра еще с Бродягой объясняться… Рассказывать ему, почему в его доме теперь будет жить этот гад слизеринский. Да чтоб ей пусто было, этой особой магии!» – думал, засыпая.


	9. Chapter 9

Северус проснулся и, не открывая глаз, прислушался. Ни шагов, ни звона котлов – значит, Эванс еще не появился. Что ж, можно поваляться лишние четверть часа, после вчерашнего не помешает. Кстати, надо будет узнать, подействовало ли зелье. Северусу еще не приходилось ни варить чего-то настолько сложного, ни так сильно выкладываться при этом. Даже сон потом дурацкий приснился: будто бы Лили пришла в себя, и им с ней и Поттером пришлось поселиться вместе. Чего только не привидится здесь, в Мунго, когда бок то и дело колет вечно вылезающая пружина. Конечно, он всеми силами желал Лили выздоровления, но не так же!  
  
Северус лежал, припоминая подробности дурацкого сна: как он держал ее руку, считая пульс, как она сказала, что рада его видеть; и каждую минуту ожидал, что хлопнет дверь и в лаборатории появится его начальник. Но время шло, а тот все не приходил. Зато послышались голоса за дверью:  
– Гарри, ну куда же ты? Солнышко, мне за тобой не успеть!  
  
Снейп замер. Нет, не может быть! Значит, ему не приснилось? Вчерашнее – действительно – было – правдой? Открыл, наконец, глаза: стены с полосатыми обоями, зеленые бархатные шторы на окнах такие плотные, что не пропускают ни одного луча… Ничего общего с лабораторией в Мунго. Повернулся: на соседней половине кровати – довольно далеко, как раз между ними еще один человек поместится – спал Поттер. Раскинулся на спине, белая майка задралась, открывая поджарый живот… Да, на такого девчонки должны гроздьями вешаться, не удивительно, что и Лили не устояла. Придушить сейчас мерзавца… и сдохнуть самому. Мерлин, ну как, как такое могло случиться?!  
  
А голос, ее голос, приближался, становился все слышней:  
– Толстый, куда же ты залез, вредный зверь! А ну-ка, брысь со стола! Нет, без бекона! – Видимо, последний приказ «вредный зверь» проигнорировал, и Лили рассмеялась. – Гарри, пойдем готовить завтрак?  
– Подём! – снова смех, звук поцелуя, и голоса стали отдаляться.  
– Нашу любимую, да? – донеслось уже едва слышно. А потом Лили запела. Ту самую песню. Любимую.  
  
Она часто пела ее тогда, в детстве, после того как они посмотрели один старый фильм про маленькую маглу, которая попала в сказочный мир. Еще там была странная фея, похожая на ведьму; ведьма, посмотрев на которую, Северус понял, почему Лили обиделась, когда он ее в первый раз так назвал; и волшебник, оказавшийся ненастоящим. Потом он часто вспоминал желтую дорогу из фильма и думал, что тоже хотел бы уйти по такой – вместе с Лили. Она бы пела про чудесную страну, которая есть где-то за радугой, а он бы держал ее за руку… как вчера.  
  
Обулся, мельком подумав про то, кто же снимал с него ботинки. Неужели Поттер?  
Кухню нашел легко – звонкий голос Лили, напевающий про летающих за радугой синих птиц, не давал заблудиться.  
  
– Доброе утро, Сев! – улыбнулась она ему. И тут же отвернулась к плите. Северус смотрел, будто стараясь запомнить каждую черточку, навечно запереть в памяти. Выглядела Лили сегодня куда лучше, чем ночью: бледность сменилась здоровым румянцем, стянутые на затылке волосы сияли ярче бьющего в высокие кухонные окна солнца. Ее не уродовала даже явно великоватая одежда, наверняка поттеровская. Наоборот, стройная фигурка Лили в подвернутых и стянутых на талии штанах и бесформенной майке казалась совсем хрупкой. Мальчишку она усадила к себе на бедро. Одной рукой придерживала его, чтобы не свалился, а другой помешивала в кастрюле что-то приятно пахнущее.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Никогда не было так хорошо. Думаю, я поправилась. Вот, смотри! – Отложила ложку, подхватила своего сыночка под мышки и закружила его по кухне. – С ног не валюсь, умирать не собираюсь в ближайшие лет сто! В общем, все замечательно!  
  
«И, получается, я здесь больше не нужен?»  
– Осторожно, моя радость, – сказала, когда этот мелкий поганец потянул ее за волосы. Отцепила его пальчики от рыжей пряди, поцеловала, прежде чем отпустить. – Позавтракаешь с нами? – это уже ему.  
  
Вот уж чего хотелось меньше всего на свете: сидеть за одним столом с Поттером и его наследничком. Северус бросил быстрый взгляд на часы – еще восьми нет, рано же здесь просыпаются. До начала работы больше часа. Может, соврать, что опаздывает?  
– Ну же, Сев! Я старалась! И не вздумай врать, что опаздываешь!  
  
Кажется, никогда в жизни он не ел такой овсянки. Почему-то у матери она больше напоминала замазку для окон – и по виду, и во рту болталась тяжелым клейким комком, никак не желая протискиваться дальше. А тут… сладкая, но не до приторности, с едва заметным привкусом кленового сиропа, она таяла даже не во рту – в ложке. А может, дело в том, кто именно для него ее приготовил? Из рук Лили он бы принял и гной бобонтюбера, и яд василиска.  
  
– Доброе утро… – на пороге возник успевший одеться Поттер. Оглядел кухню, заметил Снейпа и куда менее бодрым голосом закончил: – всем. Тебе не тяжело? – бросился он к Лили, забрал у нее мальчишку.  
– Действительно, с двумя свободными руками удобнее, – улыбнулась она, и Снейп мысленно отругал себя: ну почему он об этом не подумал?  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Лучше не бывает! И почему ты вчера говорил, что нам придется всю жизнь за руки держаться? Как видишь, одной ночи вместе оказалось достаточно. Я проснулась больше двух часов назад, и – будто и не было ничего, – взмахом палочки убрала не попавшую в рот мальчишки кашу. – На завтрак овсянка или яичница без бекона. Разве что Толстый им с тобой поделится.  
– Из твоих рук, дорогая, я приму даже гной бобонтюбера или яд василиска! – Поттер хлопнулся на стул напротив Северуса. – Впрочем, согласен на яичницу без бекона. И на пинок одному наглому коту, – крикнул он куда-то в глубину коридора.  
  
– Значит, мне вовсе необязательно здесь жить? – уточнил Снейп, отложив ложку.  
– Думаю, тебя это не огорчит, – пожал плечами Поттер.  
– Само собой.  
– Сев, но ты ведь не собираешься снова исчезнуть? – умоляюще взглянула на него Лили. – Пожалуйста, не пропадай! Ты ведь будешь навещать нас? Меня… Может быть, не здесь, а когда мы переедем в наш дом?  
– Лили… – ему очень не хотелось этого говорить, но стоило сразу расставить все по своим местам. – Мы с твоим мужем не очень-то ладим, если помнишь. Вряд ли тебе доставят удовольствие наши стычки.  
– А она будет накладывать на меня «Силенсио» на время твоих визитов, – хмыкнул Поттер.  
– Точно. И «Петрификус», – кивнула Лили.  
– Тогда уж лучше сразу «Аваду»! – рассмеялся этот пижон. И тут же взглянул серьезно: – Мы и правда благодарны тебе за все, Ню… Снейп. Спасибо еще раз!  
«Чтоб ты провалился со своей благодарностью! И с этим _мы_!»  
– Мне пора, – поднялся он.  
– Счастливо, Сев, – Лили подошла, протянула руку… а потом вдруг обняла, точно как раньше, до того как они… как он…  
Северус вдохнул запах ее волос – тоже запоминая, чтобы хватило потом надолго, навсегда.  
  
– О-хре-неть! – в дверях кухни стоял Блэк. Ну, точно – где Поттер, там и Блэк, некоторые вещи не меняются. То, что этот предатель семьи все-таки не предавал лучшего друга, он давно узнал из статьи в «Пророке». – А что тут делает этот тип?  
– Уже уходит, – холодно ответил Снейп. Нехотя освободился из объятий Лили, накинул куртку с пропуском в Мунго и вышел.  
  
***  
  
Все утро Гарри хвостом ходил за мамой. Лили тоже радовалась тому, что он рядом, постоянно тискала, пыталась даже на руках носить, как маленького. Джеймс сначала дергался, стоило ей его поднять, спрашивал, не тяжело ли, но потом, видя, что она в обморок падать не собирается, чуть успокоился. Да и Гарри, с его «шилом в попе», долго на руках не засиживался, все время находил себе новые и новые занятия.  
  
– Как хорошо, наконец-то, быть отцом семейства, а не «мапой», – усмехнулся Джеймс, глядя, как Лили усаживает Гарри на метлу. – Еще вчера это делал я, а теперь, как и положено патриарху, лежу на диване и наслаждаюсь каждой минутой.  
Лили запустила в него валявшейся на полу подушкой:  
– Самое время подняться и сменить меня. А то останетесь без обеда.  
– О-о, это ужасно! Еще стану таким же тощим, как Снейп, и моим боггартом будет зеркало!  
– Джим, прекрати! – нахмурилась Лили. Но в голосе – с трудом сдерживаемый смех.  
  
Мерлин, как же Джеймсу ее не хватало! Этой притворной серьезности, шутливых и не очень разносов. А особенно - примирений после каждой ссоры! Сегодня он точно ночи не дождется!  
  
– Шутки у тебя так и остались дурацкими! Правда, – Лили вздохнула, – без них это был бы не ты, наверное.  
  
После обеда она пошла укладывать Гарри спать, а Джеймс сидел, делился с Сириусом подробностями их ночных приключений.  
Никакого сочувствия у Бродяги его рассказ не вызвал. Наоборот, хохотал, как безумный, переспрашивая наиболее пикантные, по его мнению, детали:  
– Что, целитель этот так и сказал: «Забирай, только вместе со Снейпом»? Да? А потом, дома? Что, этот тип даже не орал, заклинаниями не бросался? Что, и «мерзавцем» не назвал? А может, это не Нюниус?  
  
Джеймс бурчал и огрызался, но так, не всерьез. В конце концов, все ведь хорошо закончилось?  
  
– Да ты вообще легко отделался: всего одну ночь вместе провели! Представь, если бы пришлось каждый раз вместо прелестей любимой жены на лопатки Нюниуса натыкаться?! – Бродяга снова рассмеялся и он не выдержал, присоединился. Все-таки, хоть и настраивал вчера себя весь вечер и полночи – пока лежал рядом со спящими Снейпом и Лили и глазел в потолок – что ради нее он на все готов… Как же хорошо, что ничего этого оказалось не нужно!  
  
– А представь, если бы и правда пришлось, как тот целитель предлагал, трахаться втроем? Под стук снейповых костей, а? Так и импотентом стать недолго!  
– Дурак ты, – хмыкнул Джеймс. Порой Бродяга действительно перегибал палку. Поднялся:  
– Что-то Лили долго нет. Пойду, проведаю. Обычно Гарри быстро засыпает.  
  
***  
  
– А как та девчонка, для которой мы вчера зелье варили? – поинтересовался Снейп у Эванса, когда расставлял котлы и прикидывал, за какими ингредиентами придется посылать записку на склад.  
– В сорок девятую перевели, – ответил тот. – Ну, знаешь, в главном корпусе на пятом этаже палата? Для тех, кто уже вряд ли поправится.  
– Не помогло? – расстроился Снейп. Надо же, а они вчера так старались!  
– Ну почему, помогло. Марта рассказывала – все нормально с ней, ходит, разговаривает.  
– А почему тогда?..  
– Да девать ее некуда. Родители погибли, а родственников почти нет. Да и те, что есть, вряд ли к себе возьмут. Ты в газете об этом происшествии читал? – спросил Эванс, наткнувшись на его вопросительный взгляд. А Снейп и правда не понимал: обычно родственники-маги охотно брали на воспитание осиротевших детей. – Вон, глянь на фото: там на десять ярдов кругом сплошное пепелище. Четыре трупа: ее родителей по обручальным кольцам опознали, одного из этих типов в масках – по фамильному медальону. Кто второй – до сих пор не знают, от него только обгорелый скелет остался. А посреди этого великолепия – нетронутый детский стульчик и она сидит, девчонка эта.  
– И что?  
– А то, что все это сделала она. Она, понимаешь? Так что если никто не захочет с этим странным ребеночком связываться, лично я пойму.  
  
В обед Снейп заглянул все-таки на пятый. Защиту с бывшей палаты Лили уже сняли, нового пациента пока не привезли.  
  
Когда шел через подвал, услышал жалобные всхлипы. Еще одно привидение? Вроде, за две с лишним недели повадки их всех изучил, не было тут такого, плачущего.  
«Привидение» обнаружилось неподалеку: вчерашняя девчонка из приемной сидела на корточках у стены и ревела. Мерлин, но как она вообще сюда попала?  
  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил с той интонацией, за которую некоторые малолетние идиоты в Хогвартсе называли его «ужасом подземелий». Но, кажется, девчонку шипение Снейпа не впечатлило. Подняла на него полные слез глаза и тихо ответила:  
– Пл_а_чу.  
– А как ты сюда зашла?  
– Открыла дверь. Ну, ту, что на первом этаже, возле лестницы.  
  
Ага, дверь возле лестницы. Которую могут открыть только целители со специальным разрешением на магию в пределах больницы. Взяла и открыла. Кажется, Снейп тоже начинал понимать родственников этой девочки, не спешивших ее забирать.  
  
– Я Сесси Адамс. А ты?  
– А я Северус Снейп, – ответил он. И что ему делать с этим созданием? Отвести обратно в сорок девятую, и пусть там плачет? – Пойдем в палату?  
Она замотала головой:  
– Не пойду. Там скучно и страшно!  
«Твою мать! Но не с собой же ее тащить? Или взять, пусть сидит в сторонке?»  
– Хочешь посмотреть, как варят зелья? – предложил.  
– Конечно, хочу! – вскочила, схватила его за руку.  
  
Снейп повел ее по подвалу к третьему корпусу. С усмешкой подумал, что эта Сесси – маленькая странная девочка с темными косичками – чем-то похожа на ту маглу из фильма. И они с ней так же, как там, идут и держатся за руки. Только вместо дороги из желтых кирпичей под ногами неровный каменный пол. Серый. Надо же, если Сесилия – та девчонка из фильма, то кто он сам? Железяка без сердца? Пугало без мозгов? Или трусливый лев? Нет уж, за львами – это в Гриффиндор!  
– А ты знаешь песню про радугу? – спросила вдруг она. Снейп поперхнулся. Но Сесси, кажется, уже забыла о своем вопросе, дернула его за руку, указывая куда-то вбок: – Ой, посмотри, как красиво! Что это? Это же не привидение?  
Посмотрел, куда она показывала: серебристый олень стоял, покачивая огромными развесистыми рогами.  
– Это патронус. Никогда не видела, что ли? – ответил он девчонке и подошел поближе. Патронус тоже приблизился, заговорил – вернее, заорал – голосом Поттера. Сдавленным и перепуганным голосом чертова Поттера:  
– Снейп, бросай все и возвращайся! Жду тебя в кабинете Перкинса! Лили плохо!


	10. Chapter 10

– Это просто кошмар! – Лили покачала головой. – Чувствую себя каким-то дурацким аккумулятором! Вроде того, что в папином автомобиле был. Если долго не подзаряжать – потом машину не заведешь.  
  
Прозвучало забавно, но никто не засмеялся. Поттер делал вид, что его до смерти интересуют то ли шторы, то ли удерживающие их золотые шнуры с тяжелыми кистями, а Снейп внимательно изучал картину на противоположной от окна стене: на ядовито-зеленом лугу полуголая блондинка тыкала пучком травы в морду довольно откормленного единорога, а тот вяло уворачивался.  
  
Впрочем, руку Лили ни один из них не отпускал.  
  
– Что же нам теперь делать? – спросила она.  
– Подзаряжать, – буркнул Поттер. И пояснил: – По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, как это работает. После проведенной вместе ночи ты полдня чувствовала себя нормально. Из этого и исходим. Если он, – Поттер кивнул в сторону Снейпа, – будет уходить на полдня, а потом возвращаться…  
– А ничего, что я все еще здесь? – перебил Снейп.  
– Извини, – ответили они с Лили хором, она – смущенно, а Поттер… Что от этого урода можно ждать?  
– Если ты, – продолжил он, как ни в чем не бывало, – будешь уходить каждое утро, в обед возвращаться и проводить здесь час, а потом снова уходить? Сможешь, а?  
«А у меня есть выбор?»  
– Я постараюсь.  
– Спасибо! – снова хором. Да чтоб тебя…  
– Единственное, надо с Бродягой договориться, чтобы ты смог сюда через камин попадать. И пароль придумать, чтобы мы знали, что это точно ты.  
  
***  
  
Разговор о паролях продолжили вечером, когда в гостиной блэковского дома («Да, очередная глупая шутка судьбы!») собрались все: сам хозяин подпирал дверной косяк, то и дело насмешливо посматривая на рассевшуюся на диване троицу, в кресле в углу почти спрятался Люпин. Зато блондинку рядом с ним было видно даже слишком хорошо. Она то и дело морщилась и подбирала повыше ноги в блестящих туфлях, стараясь, чтобы ползавший по всей комнате мальчишка-Поттер не проехал по ним тяжелой, запряженной парой игрушечных дракончиков каретой.  
  
– Это должно быть нечто, известное лишь двоим! – с воодушевлением вещал Поттер. В этот момент он был настолько похож на себя-школьника, что стало противно.  
– Нам с тобой точно есть, что вспомнить, – улыбнулась Лили, а Снейп понадеялся, что по его лицу нельзя прочитать все, что он об этом думает.  
– Точно! – И просиял, как начищенный котел. Придурок гриффиндорский! – Например, Лили, что тебя удивило в нашу первую брачную ночь? – И – нет, не показалось – скосил глаза в сторону Снейпа, наверняка проверяя, каково ему.  
– Твои полтора дюйма? – все-таки не выдержал. Не одному же Поттеру наглеть?  
– Сев! – Лили сжала ладонь Снейпа, укоризненно взглянула, и ему стало стыдно.  
– А спорим, что у меня не полтора дюйма? – завелся Поттер, потянулся к ширинке. Что, действительно хочет предъявить?  
– Джи-им!!!  
– Извини, милая. Погорячился. Придумывать другой вопрос?  
– Придумывай, – А Снейп почти забыл о Люпине. – На этот и я могу ответить: Лили потрясло то, что под мантией ты был похож на фиолетового леопарда.  
– Но…  
– Лицо и руки тебе удалось отчистить, но полностью действие этого растения проходит дня через два-три. Так что на теле должны были сохраниться следы. Я-то учебник по гербологии читал, а не прижимал им ворованный снитч, утверждая, что «нормальному волшебнику интересны только чары, а вся эта трава – для домохозяек».  
  
Снейп прислушался: о чем это они? Что за растение умудрился сожрать Поттер, а главное, зачем? Может, у него проблемы с его «не-полутора дюймами»? Мысленно перебрал все известные ему ингредиенты для возбуждающих и укрепляющих зелий, но не вспомнил того, от которого на теле появляются фиолетовые пятна. А сам Поттер больше к этой теме не возвращался. Сказал только, что они с Лили будут спрашивать друг у друга про первое слово, которое сказал Гарри.  
  
«Интересно, что же такого выдала эта мелкая копия папочки? Формулу философского камня?» – думал Снейп, договариваясь о секретном вопросе с Лили.  
– Какого цвета было мое оборотное зелье?  
– Изумрудного. Ты так сказала, и рассмеялась еще. Потому что я назвал его просто «зеленым».  
– Да, правда… А ведь я просто так спросила, даже не думала, что ты помнишь. Спустя столько лет…  
«Я все помню, Лили. И всегда буду».  
  
С Поттером они договорились спрашивать друг друга, при каких условиях Снейп рассказал ему о своей роли в истории с пророчеством. Правда, сначала этот заикнулся было о первом случае, когда они оказались наедине – в туннеле, ведущем к Визжащей Хижине – но, наткнувшись на взгляд Снейпа, быстро передумал. Сам он об этом чертовом дне не хотел вспоминать ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
  
С Блэком и Люпином договариваться не стал. Сидел, отгородившись от всех «Вестником зельеварения» и слушал, как они шепчутся то между собой, то с Поттером и Лили.  
  
Блондинка - оказалось, что ее зовут Рита – вышла ненадолго, вернулась. Снейп поморщился от запаха табака. «Интересно, – подумал, – как Люпин ее терпит? У оборотня обоняние должно быть не хуже».  
– А что это там мигает, в коридоре? – спросила она. Блэк тоже выглянул, и тут же вернулся с курткой Снейпа, на которой то вспыхивал, то снова гас металлический значок. Больничный пропуск. Но это же невозможно! «Экстренный вызов»! В отделе по подбору персонала его предупреждали о таком, но сразу же сказали, что вызывают в нерабочее время только целителей, в крайнем случае – зельеваров. Ему, лаборанту, волноваться не о чем. Неужели что-то случилось? С Эвансом?  
– Мне надо срочно отлучиться, – сказал, войдя в гостиную. Кажется, никто не возражал.  
  
***  
  
– С возвращением! – Лонгботтомы по очереди обняли Лили.  
  
Решив, что им троим точно найдется, о чем поговорить, Джеймс закрыл за собой дверь гостиной. Ушел в кабинет дяди Альфарда, где и упал в кресло возле массивного стола, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Потом вскочил, прошелся по комнате взад-вперед, пиная попадавшуюся на пути мебель.  
– Я не могу так, – прошептал. Показалось, что с пустого портрета над столом послышался смешок, но Джеймсу уже было плевать на то, кому из предков Сириуса так весело и почему. Заорал во весь голос: – Я так не могу! Я ненавижу эту сволочь, так какого черта?! Почему именно он? Именно Снейп, мать его?  
Смел со стола все, что там лежало: чернильница покатилась по полу, оставляя за собой темный след, бумаги разлетелись по всей комнате. Несколько перьев воткнулось в щели в полу.  
– Не-мо-гу! – вмазал кулаком по столешнице. Потом еще и еще, не обращая внимания на боль в разбитой до крови руке.  
  
Теперь уже явно слышалось хмыканье, но не с портрета – от двери.  
– Хочешь выпить? – Бродяга оглядел разгромленный кабинет, усмехнулся. Прошел в дальний угол, сдвинул картинку с летящей над бескрайним лесом повозкой (нарисованные крылатые кони протестующе заржали), открыл спрятанную дверцу.  
– Не хочу. Вернее, хочу, но если начну сейчас… надерусь до танцующих розовых низзлов. А мне нельзя. У меня еще ночь со Снейпом впереди.  
– Что, и не расслабиться теперь? Слушай, Сохатый, ты от себя не многого требуешь?  
Джеймс скривился, махнул рукой:  
– Как подумаю об этом…  
– Да уж… Мне от того, что Нюниус по дому шарится, и то противно, а если бы в кровати…  
– Извини… Если хочешь, мы завтра же уедем.  
– Джим, ты что, вообще спятил? Шуток не понимаешь? Живи тут и даже не думай ни о чем таком! Я, может быть, всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы этот гад слизеринский оказался в пределах досягаемости! А то в школе вечно кто-нибудь влезал, стоило самому веселью начаться!  
– Бродяга, – Джеймса самого передернуло от того, как жалобно звучал его голос. – Я тебя умоляю: не цепляйся к нему! Если он психанет и сбежит отсюда…  
– Да куда он денется!  
– После пятого курса делся. Помнишь, они с Лили как поругались тогда, так и не смотрели друг на друга до самого выпускного?  
Сириус пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что ему и дела не было до того, с кем и когда поссорился Снейп.  
– Я только помню, до чего ты тогда хорош был! «Хотите, я сниму с Нюниуса трусы, чтобы все убедились, что я ревнивый мудак?» Тьфу! Нет, ты скажи, рогатая твоя голова… ой, черт, извини… В общем, если бы Макгонагал тогда не появилась, ты что, в самом деле снял бы с него трусы?  
– После того, как он назвал Лили этим словом поганым… я бы голову с него снял. А уж когда Лили сказала, что ей противно смотреть на меня… Конечно, вспылил! Ладно, что было, то прошло.  
– Зато сейчас ты образец хладнокровия, – Сириус обвел рукой комнату.  
Джеймс слабо улыбнулся:  
– Это точно… Но, Бродяга, я тебя очень прошу!  
– Ладно, обещаю обращаться со слизеринским ублюдком, как с любимой мамочкой… нет, так лучше не надо… Пусть будет, «как с дорогой тетей Друэллой». Кстати, меня сегодня все-таки напоили чаем с каким-то столетним печеньем. Старая сволочь Кричер «молодым хозяином» назвал… А тебе спасибо, что поинтересовался, – съехидничал было, но, взглянув на несчастное лицо Джеймса, только рукой махнул: – Проехали… Держись, Сохатый, не раскисай.  
  
Пока наводил порядок в кабинете, почти успокоился. Ночь со Снейпом. С Лили и Снейпом, подумаешь… Нет уж, лучше не думать.  
  
***  
  
В лаборатории Снейпа встретил растерянный Эванс.  
– Ну, спасибо! – сердито прошептал в ухо, указывая на сидевшую на диване Сесси. – Удружил, нечего сказать! Смена час назад закончилась, а я все тут торчу. Уговариваю ее уйти обратно в палату – ни в какую! Сказала, что ты ей велел здесь сидеть, и все тут! Может, хоть тебя послушает!  
Сесси выглянула из-за каталога зелий, который Снейп так и не вернул на полку.  
– Привет, Северус! Ты мне сказал сидеть тихо и не мешать мистеру Эвансу, и я сидела. Только мне было нечего делать, и я книжку взяла.  
Снейпу на секунду стало не то, чтобы стыдно, а… неуютно как-то. Черт, а ведь он за всеми своими заботами даже не вспомнил о ней. После сообщения от поттеровского патронуса вбежал вместе с Сесси в лабораторию, отпросился у Эванса до конца дня… Тот, только взглянув на него, сразу разрешил, даже спрашивать ни о чем не стал. Девчонку подтолкнул к дивану и велел сидеть тихо. Вышел за дверь – и напрочь забыл о том, что она его ждет!  
С другой стороны, эта Сесси тоже хороша: проторчать тут полдня!  
– Послушай, – присел Снейп рядом с ней, – тебе надо уйти обратно в палату. Никому нельзя оставаться здесь ночью.  
– Но там скучно!  
– Ты все равно будешь спать. Не успеешь соскучиться. А утром…  
– Мне можно будет сюда прийти снова? – с надеждой спросила. Снейп не знал, что ответить. Вопросительно глянул на Эванса: тот только руками развел, вроде как говоря: «Если это единственный способ ее отсюда выставить…»  
– Завтра можно будет вернуться! – уверил ее Снейп.  
Отвел в палату, проследил, чтобы дежурная целительница заперла дверь… И пошел в отделение срочной помощи – единственное помещение, кроме кабинета главврача, в котором работал внешний камин. Круглосуточно.  
  
***  
  
В ванной – надо сказать, куда более глубокой и удобной, чем та, в больничном морге – Снейп проторчал, пока не надоело подогревать воду. Неспешно оделся, потом долго вытирал волосы. Надеялся, что Лили и этот не дождутся его, заснут. Тогда можно будет спокойно приткнуться где-нибудь с краю, обнять ее, не думая, как к этому отнесется Поттер…  
  
Зря надеялся: когда вошел в спальню – все ту же, с полосатыми обоями – они еще не спали, лежали рядом и тихо переговаривались. Лили улыбнулась ему, Поттер изобразил странную гримасу, которая, кажется, должна была сойти за улыбку.  
– Спокойной ночи, милая, – поцеловал ее в уголок рта. – И тебе сладких снов, – кивнул Снейпу.  
Отвечать он не стал.  
Лили повернулась на живот, обняла подушку:  
– Спокойной ночи всем.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – пробормотал Поттер.  
Снейп с трудом удержался, чтобы не схватить с туалетного столика ночник и не опустить его с размаху на лохматую черную макушку.  
– Спокойной ночи, Лили.  
  
Лег рядом, стараясь не касаться оказавшегося вдруг слишком близко бедра, но все равно чувствовал его тепло. Положил руку ей на плечо, на чуть скользкий шелк пижамы. Только лежать так было неудобно: быстро затекла неестественно повернутая кисть. А вот если сдвинуть чуть выше… зарыться пальцами в волосы… Замирая от собственной смелости, Снейп погладил мизинцем маленькое нежное ухо… Лили лежала тихо, даже дыхания не слышно было. А ведь у спящих людей оно равномерное, хорошо различимое. Значит… Не спит? Но почему тогда не возмущается? Неужели?..  
Погладил по волосам еще раз, от макушки постепенно спускаясь к шее. И снова, уже уверенней, пропуская меж пальцев густые пряди…  
«Твою мать!»  
Ладонь вдруг натолкнулась на чужую – широкую, с грубыми, как у всех, кто часто летает на метле, подушечками пальцев. Поттер!  
Тот поднял голову, уставился на Снейпа.  
«Убери руку, сволочь!» – прошептал одними губами.  
«Сам убери!»  
«Ты… вообще обнаглел?»  
«Да пошел ты!»  
Поттер попытался сдвинуть его руку, но Снейп не отступал.  
  
– Прекратите! Вы, оба! – Лили села в кровати. – Я так больше не могу, – всхлипнула она. Подскочила, пошлепала босыми ногами по полу. Кажется, зашла в комнату Гарри, сердито хлопнула дверью, не боясь даже разбудить мальчишку.  
  
Поттер тоже свесил ноги с кровати.  
– Я идиот, – пробурчал. Снейп не ответил – хотя бы потому, что был полностью согласен. Разве что мог бы дополнить, что идиотов в этой комнате два. – Снейп? – «Отозваться? Или обойдется?» – Не притворяйся, что ты сдох, это было бы слишком хорошо. Идем, ей нельзя всю ночь быть одной.  
  
И он поплелся вслед за шаркающим тапочками Поттером, так же, как тот, присел возле широкой кровати, на которой, обняв мальчишку, спала Лили. Снова положил руку ей на плечо, прикрыл глаза.  
  
Сидеть было неудобно, спину заломило почти сразу. По полу ощутимо тянуло. Рука, оказавшаяся куда выше остального тела, моментально онемела. Похоже, и Поттеру было не приятней: вон, все время ерзал, ворочался.  
  
– Нет, я так не засну! Или завтра не встану, – Поттер поднялся, взял на руки Лили и пошел к выходу из комнаты. На пороге обернулся: – Снейп, тебе особое приглашение?  
А в голосе – ни одной из тех интонаций, которые Снейп хорошо помнил по школьным временам. Ни злости, ни раздражения, ни открытой вражды. Только какая-то бесконечная усталость.  
  
Да что вообще случилось с чертовым Мародером? Иногда казалось, что он за эти недели на несколько лет стал старше, а потом раз – и будто картинка в калейдоскопе менялась, и он снова превращался в того придурка с пятого курса, которого Снейп с удовольствием прикопал бы под памятным деревом на берегу. Чтобы точно запомнить место и каждый раз, проходя мимо, от души на него плевать.  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Утром, явившись в лабораторию раньше Эванса (сбежал сразу после «семейного завтрака»), Снейп обнаружил, что дверь не заперта, а на диване, том самом, на котором он провел столько ночей, свернулась клубочком Сесилия Адамс.

«Нет, это уже переходит все границы!»  
– Кто тебя сюда впустил?  
– Я сама вошла.  
Сама? Но как?! Ладно, допустим, из палаты она еще могла выйти: если дежурная отправилась проверить кого-то из пациентов, а потом, забыв запереть дверь, ушла с поста, раззява такая. Но как Сесси оказалась в лаборатории? Насколько Снейп успел узнать Эванса, тот не забывал о безопасности никогда и ни в каком состоянии. Он бы запер дверь и будучи смертельно уставшим, и пьяным в дым, и абсолютно невменяемым.  
– Тетенька в коридоре заснула и меня не увидела. Мне здесь больше нравится.  
– А как ты открыла дверь?  
Сесилия взглянула удивленно:  
– Она сама открылась. Я потянула за ручку, она и открылась.

Снейп задумался. Что такое выбросы магии у детей такого возраста, он знал хорошо. Но обычно они неконтролируемые, мало кто умеет их вызывать по желанию. Хотя… И у него, и у Лили это получалось.  
– Так… – решил проверить он. – Сейчас я закрою дверь, а ты откроешь. Согласна?  
– Зачем?  
– Просто так.  
Сесилия пожала плечами:  
– Ну, если ты не знаешь других игр…  
Вышла из комнаты, он щелкнул замком, крикнул:  
– Входи!  
Она вошла. Просто потянула за ручку и вошла.

***

Пообедал – вернее, в два укуса проглотил бутерброд – в больничной столовой. Только чтобы не сидеть лишний раз за одним столом с Поттером. Хватит и того, что им троим час держаться за руки.

Устроились на диване в гостиной, где вчера договаривались о паролях. Лили читала какой-то старый конспект, сам Снейп уткнулся в последний «Вестник зельеварения», а Поттер притащил листок бумаги и перо с чернильницей, и свободной рукой рисовал малопонятные схемы – то тихо ругаясь, то восторженно вскрикивая:  
– Да! Точно! Ты гений, Сохатый!  
Лили улыбалась, как Снейпу хотелось надеяться – снисходительно.

***

Вечером убедился, что дежурная заперла за Сесилией дверь палаты. На всякий случай показал ей еще одно заклинание, чуть сложнее, впрочем, тоже открывавшееся «Аллохоморой». И настоятельно попросил следить за девчонкой.

Дома… Вернее, «дома у Блэка», забрался в самую дальнюю комнату, в конце коридора на втором этаже. Но и там ему не было покоя. Сначала в дверь толкнулся сам Блэк, но тут же исчез со словами:  
– Черт! Я думал, хоть тут тебя не встречу!  
То, что хозяин дома ищет в нем укромный уголок, Снейпа позабавило… Но обрадовало почему-то куда меньше, чем он ожидал.

Потом появилась Лили, с тем же конспектом, что и днем.  
– Не помешаю? – присела рядом. – Джим сейчас заперся и изменяет мне со своими великими изобретениями.  
– А ты ему – со мной?  
Нахмурилась, поднялась. Черт, а ведь действительно прозвучало грубо, учитывая, насколько между ними все… непросто!

Снейп только хотел вскочить, догнать ее и извиниться, как на пороге возник сам Поттер со своим отпрыском на руках:  
– А мы с Гарри ищем маму!  
«О, Мерлин!»

Нашедший маму Гарри сразу соскочил на пол, притопал к Снейпу и потянул того за рукав:  
– Книську!  
Лили рассмеялась:  
– Он хочет, чтобы ты ему почитал.  
– О последних достижениях в разработке противоядий?  
– Думаю, Гарри пока все равно. Я ему как-то лекции из школы авроров, по теории маскировки и отвлечения внимания, читала. Слушал не хуже, чем сказки Биддля.  
– Все равно, говоришь? – влез Поттер. – А кто ругался, когда мы с ним картинки в «Шаловливых ведьмах» рассматривали?

Они оба вышли в коридор, где и продолжили бурчать друг на друга. Снейп ревниво прислушивался к неразборчивому бормотанию и тихим смешкам, пока мальчишка не напомнил о себе:  
– Книську!  
Пришлось прочитать ему доклад профессора Фишера, касающийся тонкостей работы с драконьей кровью. Гарри слушал внимательно, иногда повторяя короткие слова. Залез на диван, приткнулся рядом со Снейпом… довольно неудобно, надо сказать: левую руку теперь некуда было девать. Не обнимать же этого… ребенка? А впрочем, почему бы и нет? Все лучше, чем сидеть с неуклюже отставленной в сторону рукой.

Этим вечером Снейп, в отличие от вчерашнего, улегся в постель первым, а к тому времени, когда из комнаты сына вернулись Лили с Поттером, даже успел задремать. Впрочем, то, как она легла рядом, провела рукой по волосам, а потом пристроила ладонь на плече – почувствовал. На ее:  
– Сев, ты спишь? – отвечать не стал. А еще сделал вид, что не слышал ни страстного шепота Поттера, ни сердитого – Лили:  
– Что?! Джим, ты обалдел? Ну и что, что он заснул? Нет, я так не могу…

***

– Вы думаете, у меня одна палата? – ворчала санитарка с пятого этажа. – Я не могу всю ночь глаз не отводить от двери сорок девятой! Понятия не имею, когда она вышла и как! Я дверь всегда запираю!

Снейп уже и сам был не рад, что пристал к ней с обвинениями. Но что было делать: придя на работу, он снова обнаружил на диване Сесилию.

Эванс полдня намекал, что Снейп превратил лабораторию в детский сад. Ладно, зато хоть «малышом» перестал называть. В обед попытался было задержать, наверняка для нотации, но Снейп отговорился нехваткой времени: его и правда ждал час в компании Поттера и Лили.

Вечером долго объяснял новой дежурной, как накладывать и снимать одно из запирающих заклинаний. У него самого оно тоже когда-то получилось не с первого раза.  
Утром Сесилия опять спала в лаборатории.

***

Следующим вечером Снейп читал Гарри вслух – похоже, это становилось одним из его постоянных развлечений – «Самые известные запирающие заклинания и их практическое применение».  
Увлекся и не сразу заметил, что в дверях стоит Поттер.  
– У тебя здорово получается, – усмехнулся он. – А я не люблю читать вслух, мысленно ведь куда быстрее. Вечно увлекаюсь и умолкаю, а он, – Поттер кивнул на сына, – злится.  
Снейп не нашел, что ответить. Поттер, делающий ему комплименты – такое в его картину мира не вписывалось совершенно.

В книге обнаружил пару интересных заклинаний, а потом, в Мунго, после ухода Эванса наложил их на дверь лаборатории, понадеявшись, что девчонка, не сумев туда войти, все-таки вернется в палату.  
Она сумела.

Это уже превращалось в какое-то странное соревнование. Снейп изучал заклинания – кажется, за неделю он узнал их больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь, – накладывал их на чертову дверь, чтобы поутру снова встретить за ней Сесилию. Эванс, казалось, махнул на ее ночевки в лаборатории рукой, сказав, что если ее там обнаружит какая-нибудь комиссия – влетит всем, но последнюю в Мунго видели года три назад. А Снейпа уже зацепило – неужели действительно не найдется ни одного способа справиться с девчонкой?

На фоне всего этого даже сон втроем, одна мысль о котором еще недавно свела бы его с ума, стал почти обыденностью.  
Каждый вечер смотрел, как Лили расчесывает волосы: двести взмахов расческой в разных направлениях. Его прерывистые вздохи; ревнивые взгляды Поттера и едва сдерживаемое желание подразнить этого болвана. Снейп недоумевал: неужели тот и в школе вел себя так по-дурацки? И как он только мог не замечать этой откровенной – и какой-то странно-беззащитной – ревности и неудачных стараний ее скрыть? Всех этих щенячьих взглядов в сторону Лили, напускной петушиной бравады? Хотя нет – замечал, но тогда это бесило, а не смешило, как сейчас.  
Потом залезал под одеяло и говорил Лили – принципиально только ей – «спокойной ночи», отворачивался, чувствуя, как она кладет руку ему на плечо. Как приглаживает волосы и поправляет воротник пижамной куртки. Потом она затихала, а Поттер еще долго ворочался и вздыхал. Снейп тоже засыпал не сразу, но лежал тихо: не показывать же _этому_, что ему тоже нелегко?

***

Через неделю «игра» с Сесилией в «пройди через запертую дверь» настолько ему надоела, что он даже пожаловался Лили.  
– То есть, ты просишь ее сидеть в палате, но она все равно выходит? – уточнила она.  
Снейп застыл. За все время ему как-то в голову не приходило попросить Сесилию об этом. А если бы и пришло – кто из детей когда-нибудь выполнял просьбы?

– Ну, как все прошло? – поинтересовалась Лили, когда Снейп назавтра пришел для очередного часа втроем. В этот раз его все-таки уговорили пообедать, и теперь они сидели за столом, уплетая самый вкусный в мире суп.  
– Нормально.  
– То есть, утром она была в палате?  
– Да, – неохотно ответил Снейп.

_Да, Сесси сидела в палате. Вернее, ее не было в лаборатории, и это его почему-то не обрадовало – наоборот, испугало до чертиков. «А вдруг она просто не сумела войти и теперь бродит где-то в подвале? А вдруг каким-то образом сумела выйти из больницы и потерялась в магловском Лондоне? А вдруг попала к слугам Лорда – в газете писали, что снова начались нападения, прекратившиеся было с исчезновением Повелителя?»  
Эти мысли не давали покоя, пока он бежал на пятый этаж. Успокоился только тогда, когда увидел в палате Сесси. Она сидела в углу кровати и плакала.  
– Мне здесь не нравится, – прошептала, увидев Снейпа.  
– Ладно, пойдем, – вздохнул он._

_– Ей там не нравится! – чувствуя себя полным идиотом, объяснял он Эвансу, в ответ на его «Наконец-то она перестала сюда приходить!» И очень обрадовался, когда тот обещал поговорить о девчонке с Мартой: попросить, чтобы та разрешила Сесси ночевать в ее кабинете. Там наверняка было приятнее, чем в палате для безнадежных больных, и безопаснее, чем в лаборатории._

– Вот видишь! – обрадовалась Лили. – Все оказалось куда проще, чем ты думал, – и тихо добавила: – Мне и раньше казалось, что ты слишком усложняешь некоторые вещи. Строишь стены вокруг себя, а потом пытаешься сквозь них прорваться. И порой не слышишь тех, кто в это время старается достучаться до тебя.  
Снейп очень надеялся, что уткнувшийся в свою тарелку Поттер этого не слышал.

Когда вернулся в лабораторию, Эванс сказал, что Марта согласилась приютить Сесси в своем кабинете. А незадолго до шести появилась и она сама. Выставила девчонку в коридор – Снейп попросил ее не входить, пока не позовут – и зашептала:  
– Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что долго это продолжаться не может?! – нахмурилась: – Я написала всем ее родственникам. Пока ближайшим, но, кажется, стоит поискать и дальних. В Англии никто не согласился ее взять. Одного ответа из-за границы все еще жду, хотя… Это довольно странная семья. Не уверена, что они получили мое письмо. И что они вообще получают почту.  
Марта вышла, Снейп выскочил за ней: заверить Сесси, что обязательно за ней придет завтра. А что делать, если она слушает только его? Хорошо хоть, не просит взять с собой – будто понимает, что ему… некуда. Не в дом же к Блэку? В этой компании не хватало только Сесси.

***

Джеймс стянул с Лили майку, опрокинул на кровать. Целовал, не в силах оторваться. Как же он по ней соскучился! Она лежала тихо, впрочем, обычно так их любовные игры и начинались. Потом всегда распалялась, начинала ласкать его в ответ, сначала как бы нехотя, а затем… Джеймс замер вдруг, потом отстранился:  
– Знаешь… понимаю, что это звучит глупо, но… мне все время кажется, что он где-то рядом. Ведь точно знаю, что раньше двух не придет, и все равно дергаюсь.  
Лили не засмеялась. Приподнялась на локте, вздохнула:  
– Не хотела этого говорить, но… мне тоже здесь неуютно.  
– На этой чертовой кровати!  
– Да.  
– Пойдем отсюда? Куда угодно. Но здесь я не могу.  
Лили кивнула, вместо майки набросила на себя рубашку Джеймса – черт, он всегда с ума сходил, когда она это делала! – потянула его за руку… И тут из гостиной послышался сигнал каминного вызова.  
– Джим, откроешь?  
Ремус…  
– Вот так и убивают лучших друзей, – буркнул Джеймс и пошел отвечать.

–То есть, вы до сих пор ни разу?! – присвистнул вечером Сириус, когда Джеймс пожаловался ему на свою трудную жизнь.  
– А когда? Днем Гарри постоянно рядом крутится, только его спать уложим – Снейп приходит и час сидит… А ночью – сам понимаешь.  
– Так ты скоро палочку держать не сможешь, из-за кровавых мозолей на ладонях.  
– У тебя все шуточки… А я и правда скоро свихнусь! Этому девственнику легко: наверняка у него к котлу больше страсти, чем к Лили… А я…  
– А может, вам действительно попробовать… втроем? – усмехнулся вдруг Бродяга.  
– Ты охренел?! – Джеймс даже подпрыгнул. Нет, надо же до такого додуматься?! Чтобы он и Лили… И этот…  
– Ты погоди, не дергайся. Что тот целитель говорил про физический контакт? Чем больше, тем лучше? Ну так и увеличьте, так сказать, его интенсивность. А вдруг эта чертова «особая магия» именно на это и рассчитывает? Она же на любви основана, а? Вот и любите друг друга! Может, после этого вы вообще сможете больше за руки не держаться? Куда пойти? Слушай, Сохатый, я ведь как лучше хотел!

***

Снейп, осторожно, чтобы не скрипнула, прикрыл дверь в библиотеку. Ладно, Поттер сам хорош: нашел место, где исповедоваться. Тут поневоле подслушаешь. Но Блэк! Это кем надо быть, чтобы предлагать такое! Правильно Поттер его послал! А вот про «девственника» – это он зря.

Эту сторону жизни Снейп открыл для себя еще в школе, благодаря все тому же Эйвери. На шестом курсе, во время похода в Хогсмид, тот затащил его в какой-то дом, похоже, прятавшийся под скрывающим заклинанием. Раньше Снейп не раз бывал на той улице: заходил то в маленький букинистический магазинчик, то в довольно дешевую по сравнению с прочими лавку писчих принадлежностей. Бывал, но не видел на одном из домов ни трепыхавшихся на окнах красных занавесок, ни яркой вывески, на которой русалка, совершенно не похожая на тех, что живут в Черном озере… Как бы это сказать?.. Орально удовлетворяла блаженно зажмурившегося кентавра.

Прошло все… Ну, в общем, прошло. Как он позже и ответил Дэйву, повергнув того в минутный ступор:  
– Здоровый молодой организм адекватно отреагировал на внешние раздражители, – и мысленно добавил: «Оба раза. И еще третий, который как на вывеске».  
– То есть, тебе не понравилось? – Дэйв, наконец, сумел перевести эту фразу на человеческий.

Не то, чтобы совсем не понравилось… Но снова туда не тянуло. Отвращение к доступным телам, казалось, хранившим следы прикосновений прежних клиентов, оказалось сильнее испытанного удовольствия.

Но в чем-то Поттер был прав: Снейпу действительно было легче, чем ему, никогда не плескавшемуся вместе с Лили в городской речке, не складывавшему на ее берегу домики из гальки... И пусть близость этой, _взрослой_, Лили порой действовала на него так, как положено, чаще всего достаточно было вспомнить какой-нибудь эпизод из их совместного детства. Когда самым важным казалось то, что она есть, она рядом. Когда ночами, пытаясь согреться в своей вечно холодной и сырой кровати, Северус вспоминал ее улыбку. А не то, как в широком вырезе рубашки мелькнуло белое полукружье груди, когда она во время сегодняшнего завтрака склонилась к Гарри.  
Обычно отпускало, а если нет, приходилось снимать напряжение доступным способом. Кого он при этом представлял… Какая, собственно, разница?

А предложение Блэка идиот Поттер все-таки озвучил, этим же вечером.  
– Он что, совсем чокнулся? – Лили даже расческу уронила. – Джим, скажи, что это несерьезно!  
– Мерлин, я уже сам не знаю, что серьезно, что нет, – промямлил Поттер. – Сириус считает, что потом нам больше не нужно будет всего этого, – он указал на кресло, в котором вперемешку лежала одежда всех троих. – Послушай, я даже подумать о таком не могу! Но если это и правда единственный способ?!  
– Если это единственный способ, я предпочту, чтобы все осталось, как есть, – отчеканила Лили.  
– Я тоже, – подтвердил Северус.  
– Ну и ладно. – Он мог бы поклясться, что Поттер произнес это с облегчением.

– А еще кое-кто вечно стягивает на себя одеяло! – пожаловался этот придурок, уже засыпая.  
– Ну, в этом вы оба хороши! – усмехнулась Лили.  
– Вообще-то, я о тебе.  
Она засмеялась, и Северус тоже улыбнулся. Вместе с Лили, а вовсе не шутке Поттера, дурацкой, как всегда!

***

Джеймс застегнул ремень, потянулся – сладко, до хруста в плечах.  
– А в этом, определенно, что то есть! – хмыкнул.  
Лили улыбнулась:  
– В близости? Или в том, чтобы делать это на грязном чердаке?  
– В том, чтобы снова почувствовать себя школьниками, которые боятся, что их застукают. И очень радуются, если «успевают». Только никогда бы не подумал, что роль "дежурного старосты" будет играть Снейп. Кстати, мне послышалось, или и правда сработал камин?  
– Мне тоже так показалось. Бежим вниз?

Они критически осмотрели одежду друг друга, дружно хмыкнули, и – лавируя между коробок с каким-то хламом и стараясь не задевать свисающие тут и там клочья паутины – стали пробираться к лестнице.

***

– Ты достал меня, Сохатый, достал! – Блэк орал так, что было слышно в другом конце коридора. Хоть бы заглушающее поставил, идиот, Гарри же спит! – Какого хрена я должен перед тобой отчитываться? Где я был этой ночью?! Дома я был, до-ма! Пил чай. Ел… не помню что, но если тебе принципиально, могу спросить Кричера, он все помнит! Спал. Дрочил на ту маглу с плаката. Не на ту, что в синем, а которая с сиськами – опять же, если тебе интересны подробности! Все? Доволен?  
– Сириус...  
– А ты уверен, что я именно «Сириус», а не, скажем, моя кузина Беллатрикс или сам Волдеморт? Нет, ты в этом не уверен – я же тебе не ответил, на кой черт ту оранжевую кнопку к своему мотоциклу приделал! А без этого я вроде как не я, да?  
– Какая муха тебя?..  
– Какая, спрашиваешь? Которую зовут «свихнувшийся на этой дурацкой бдительности Сохатый»! Тебя что, Хмури покусал, или оба Лонгботтома?! Да, я понимаю, что мы все тут на осадном положении. Но, может не надо при всем при том строить заботливую мамочку, которая следит за тем, чтобы у всех были чистые руки и носы? Не знаю, кто ты, и что сделал с настоящим Джеймсом Поттером...  
– А я, по твоему, какой?  
– А хрен тебя знает! Но тот Джим, которого я знал, не шарахался от своей тени, не вылизывал задницу Снейпу и не трахал свою собственную жену тайком на чердаке!

Хлопнула дверь, сверкнула вспышка заглушающего, пряча от него продолжение ссоры...  
Снейп прислонился к стене. Вот и еще одна сбывшаяся мечта: славная мародерская четверка распалась. Сначала их послал к черту Петтигрю, потом Люпин нашел себе объект воздыханий. Вон, за все время, что он здесь жил, оборотень появился считанные разы. Чаще всего с подружкой, а если даже и один, то чуть ли не каждую фразу начинал с «Рита сказала», вызывая улыбки у Лили и Поттера и явную злость у Блэка.  
А теперь поцапались и эти двое.  
Только ему почему-то не радостно, а противно.  
Тем более... В жизни бы не подумал, что скажет такое, но Поттер был прав. Конечно, порой его заносило: пару дней назад он напрочь отказался впускать Дамблдора, пока тот на его вопрос не ответил, но если учесть, кто за ними охотится и с какой целью... Интересно, кстати, что за сверток тот ему принес?

– С другой стороны, скандал – это хоть какая-то определенность, – усмехнулся Снейп. Нет, он с детства не любил шумные ссоры, но куда больше он не любил предшествующее им затишье – примерно такое, какое в последнее время наблюдалось в Блэковском доме. Нарочито-спокойная Лили, нарочито-вежливый Поттер... Старающийся как можно меньше бывать здесь Блэк. Почти исчезнувший из жизни друзей Люпин. Кстати, может потому он и исчез? Оборотни – твари чувствительные, не мог он не уловить этой, скрытой за фальшивым спокойствием, напряженности.

Сам Снейп хорошо помнил такие затишья: когда родители вдруг прекращали шпынять друг друга по мелочам, начинали общаться чуть ли не на вы, каждую фразу сопровождая вежливым «ты не могла бы» и «будь так любезен». А потом – тогда ему казалось, что ни с того, ни с сего – тишину прорезали крики, билась посуда, хлопала дверь и из кухни доносились рыдания.

А сейчас Северус многое бы отдал, чтобы неприятности закончились ссорой между Блэком и Поттером. Чтобы не нарушился только установившийся между ними тремя хрупкий мир. Чтобы Лили была счастлива. Он даже был готов не замечать ее припухших губ, засосов на шее и слишком грязных – на чердаке ведь наверняка пыльно – тапок.


	12. Chapter 12

Бродяга не приходил домой уже вторые сутки. Где его носило? У матери? У какой-нибудь новой подружки? Джеймс не знал, а разыскивать, после всего, что тот ему наговорил, не хотелось. А еще не хотелось думать о том, что с ним что-то случилось. Успел даже пожалеть, что не навесил на него ту же следилку, что и на сову Гарри. Ну и пусть магия там примитивнейшая, а само заклинание звучит по-дурацки, пусть бы Сириус ругался и называл его параноиком, все равно – насколько бы ему сейчас было спокойнее!  
  
А вот на вопли Нюниуса Джеймсу всегда было плевать. Поэтому, выбрав подходящий момент, он все-таки ткнул палочкой – как бы случайно, само собой – в костлявое плечо и пробормотал заклинание. К счастью, Снейп поверил, что он просто оступился.  
– И как ты до сих пор шею себе не свернул, косолапый герой квиддича? – буркнул, не отрываясь от журнала.  
– Твоими молитвами, – услышал в ответ. Или не услышал – кто его, Снейпа, знает?  
  
Заодно отметил Лили и Гарри, Ремуса и его белобрысую. И только тогда немного успокоился. А еще подумал, что Алиса была бы им довольна. Кстати, давно ни один из Лонгботтомов не появлялся, к чему бы это? Бросил в камин летучего пороха и назвал адрес.  
  
Алиса оказалась в гостиной: лежала на светлом пушистом ковре перед камином, читала, а рядом кувыркался ее сынишка, Невилл. Джеймс выпалил пароль, не успела она и головы поднять. Улыбнулась, взмахнула палочкой:  
– Заходи.  
Рассказ о его жизни выслушала внимательно, на вопрос о том, как дела у нее, сперва ответила коротко:  
– Бывает и хуже. Но редко.  
Потом пояснила, что снова, как и во времена Лорда, начались нападения. Мелкие и не такие кровавые, как тогда – скорее, напоминающие хулиганские выходки: то разгромят лавку, то разобьют окна в доме маглорожденных или сочувствующих им, то подсунут маглам заколдованные вещи. Все это в аврорате и считали бы мелким хулиганством, если бы не висевший над каждым пострадавшим домом Знак Мрака.  
– Я не понимаю, что происходит. Никогда слуги Лорда не разменивались на такие мелочи. То ли они действительно в отсутствие господина не представляют, чем себя занять, то ли отвлекают силы и внимание аврората от подготовки к какой-нибудь грандиозной гадости.  
  
– Аликс, так я побегу? – в комнату заглянула незнакомая Джеймсу девушка в ярко-красном пальто. – Поздно уже, на автобус опоздаю.  
– Может, все-таки останешься? Время сейчас такое – не стоит тебе одной ходить. Или «Ночного рыцаря» вызовем?  
– Или половину аврората в почетный эскорт! – расхохоталась незнакомка. – Аликс, да что с тобой? Сама скоро отражения в зеркале бояться начнешь, и от других такого же требуешь! Все, и не уговаривай – не буду я тут ночевать, у меня еще личная жизнь есть. Между прочим, эта жизнь сейчас на остановке мерзнет! До завтра! – И дверь в коридор захлопнулась. Вскоре стукнула еще одна – входная, щелкнул замок.  
  
– Это Долли, няня Невилла, – пояснила Алиса. – Я ведь на работу вышла, когда ему полтора месяца было. Он ее даже одно время мамой называл… – улыбнулась печально. – Потом разобрался.  
– Она маггла?  
– Сквиб. Кузина Фрэнка, дочка его дяди Элджи.  
– А где, кстати, сам Фрэнк? – Его действительно не было слышно.  
– «Кстати», – передразнила Алиса. – В Мунго он, ранили в последней такой стычке. Эти ребята, которые смертный знак запускают, они хоть и творят ерунду всякую, за которую максимум пару месяцев Азкабана дадут, а скорей – штраф небольшой, но сопротивляются при аресте отчаянно. А если и удается кого-то захватить… Кто ни черта не знает, кто вообще под «Империусом». Только раз что-то интересное и проскочило: когда один из арестованных описал того, кто давал ему здание напасть на охранника «Гринготтса». «Голос молодой, будто тридцати еще нет, сам в плаще и маске. Когда показывал заклинание, «Morsmordre», палочку держал как-то неуклюже».  
– Был ранен? – попробовал угадать Джеймс.  
Алиса покачала головой.  
– Скримджер так же сказал. А ведь, – она переложила палочку в левую руку, взмахнула. Выглядело это... действительно именно «неуклюже».  
– Левша?  
– Возможно. А это уже зацепка. Сказала Скримджеру, а тот только отмахнулся, представляешь?! Такое чувство, что меня в следственный перевели только потому, что им в буфет посылать некого! Еще и смеется: «Не волнуйся, милая, достанется и на твою долю великое дело!» Тьфу!  
  
После этого разговора стало еще беспокойней. Хоть Алиса и старалась его подбодрить:  
– Ладно, пережили Лорда, переживем и мирное время! Все, Поттер, хвост надо держать так, чтобы от него бладжеры отскакивали! Завтра Фрэнка выписывают, он с мамой своей уже договорился, что мы ей Невилла сплавим. Целая ночь вдвоем! Счастье, а? Может, и вам троим что-то подобное устроить?  
Джеймс посмеялся и отшутился, но легче не стало. Уже дома подумал: может, стоило и на Алису повесить следилку? Или он и правда уже двинулся с этой постоянной бдительностью? В конце концов, Лонгботтомы – авроры. Уж если они не сумеют за себя постоять… сильно он им поможет со своей «совиной магией».  
  
***  
  
До второго корпуса сегодня Снейп не дошел: прямо у входа в подвал его чуть не сбил с ног вихрь. Восьмилетний растрепанный вихрь в больничной пижаме. Сесилия Адамс схватила его за руку:  
– Меня забирают! Северус, ко мне тетя и дядя приехали! Пойдем, покажу! – и потащила его обратно в холл.  
Там он сразу заметил высокую стройную ведьму с невероятно бледным лицом. Длинное черное платье стелилось по полу. Сесилия при виде нее сперва застыла, потом неуверенно подошла, не выпуская его руки.  
– Вы миссис?.. Мадам?..  
– Мартиша Адамс. Можешь звать меня Тиш, малышка, – проговорила та с каким-то странным – раньше Северус такого не слышал – акцентом.  
– Тетя Тиш?  
– Просто – Тиш.  
– Хорошо… – прошептала Сесилия.  
Откуда-то появился черноволосый коренастый тип в полосатом костюме.  
– Ты помнишь дядю Гомеса, детка? – спросил он у вновь оробевшей девочки. – Нет? Я тебя тоже не помню, – фыркнул. – Но ничего, у нас еще будет куча времени. Хочешь полететь через океан на метле?  
– На метле? – пришла в восторг Сесилия. – Конечно, хочу!  
– Гомес, мы договорились, что не будем баловать ребенка! – строго сказала Мартиша. Добавила что-то по-французски, и Гомес вздрогнул:  
– О-о, Тиш! О, этот французский! – прижал ее к себе, но тут же отстранился: – Извините, господа, увлекся! – Повернулся к Снейпу: – Это ведь вы спасли жизнь моей племяннице?  
– Собственно, не только я.  
– Тогда делите! – в руках у него откуда-то появился довольно большой позвякивающий мешок. – Ну же, забирайте, мы спешим!  
– Мистер…  
– Гомес Адамс, – он легко перекинул увесистый мешок в левую руку, а правую протянул Снейпу. Тому только и оставалось, что пожать ее и представиться. Но всколыхнувшаяся злость, а если быть честным, то и обида, никуда не делись.  
– Мистер Адамс, мне не нужны ваши деньги! – Снейп постарался вложить в эту фразу как можно больше презрения. Впрочем, Адамсы не оскорбились, не удивились даже.  
– Вы благородный человек, мистер Снейп, – кивнула Мартиша.  
– Точно. И глупый, – добавил Гомес. Грохнул мешок на регистрационную стойку: – Это заведение ведь существует на пожертвования? – Пруденс кивнула. – Это оно, забирайте! А мы забираем нашу племянницу.  
Он подбросил Сесилию, усадив ее на стойку рядом с мешком. Та смотрела на дядю расширенными от восхищения глазами. А Снейп подумал, что вполне понимает ее. И дело даже не в том, это ее новая семья безмерно богата, а просто… Просто они действительно нужны ей, и куда больше, чем он, Северус.  
Сесси вдруг спрыгнула, подбежала к нему, обняла.  
– Северус, мне будет очень-очень грустно без тебя! Обещаешь мне писать?  
– Обязательно, – буркнул. Он был готов поспорить, что девчонка о нем забудет, только оказавшись за дверью Мунго.  
– Счастливо оставаться всем! – Гомес Адамс коснулся губами руки зардевшейся Пруденс, усадил восторженно пискнувшую Сесилию на плечо, подхватил под руку жену, и в ту же секунду все трое исчезли.  
– О, Мерлин! – Снейп ни за что не поверил бы, что Пруденс, этот сухарь, способна краснеть. – Адамсы! Это же они, _те самые_ Адамсы! Как же они… экзотичны!  
  
Снейп не помнил, как добрался до лаборатории, как поздоровался с Эвансом, расставил котлы. Как в тумане, нарезал ингредиенты, добавлял, помешивал, засекал время и тут же забывал об этом, не в силах отойти от недавнего отъезда Сесси.  
«Зато больше не нужно с ней возиться», – повторял про себя, но и это не успокаивало. Вместо этого вспоминал, как она ждала его каждое утро: сначала на диване в лаборатории, а потом в кабинете у Марты Хоугтон. Как вскакивала навстречу, как они шли вместе по полутемному подвалу... вспоминал теплую детскую ладонь в своей...  
Черт возьми, он что, так и будет терять все, к чему успеет привязаться?!  
  
Громкое замораживающее заклинание – и один из котлов покрылся толстым слоем льда. Тот самый котел, в который Северус только что сбросил когти яще… Черт! Когти ящерицы так и остались лежать на доске, зато там не было очень похожих на них семян «королевской короны» Он что, действительно добавил их в «Сыворотку номер шесть»?!  
– Северус, что происходит?! – удивленно таращился на него Эванс. – Ты испортил зелье, едва не взорвал котел! Неужели это все из-за девчонки?  
Снейп сердито пожал плечами, пробормотал что-то про «ни при чем» и «устал». И даже не усомнился в том, что Эванс ему не поверил. Он и сам себе не поверил бы.  
– Знаешь что… Иди-ка ты домой. Давай-давай, отдохни. До завтра!  
– Спасибо, мистер Эванс! – он вышел из лаборатории. Домой не хотелось, но в таком настроении ему действительно не стоило работать. Мать его, он ни разу в жизни котлов не взрывал! И зелий испортил от силы пару. А тут… Надо же, сам не ожидал, что так расстроится.  
  
***  
  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – Лили нежно провела по щеке Джеймса. – Но, может, все-таки не в гостиной?  
– Да не могу я больше прятаться по углам! И Гарри заснул на целый час раньше! Снейп до двух точно не появится, Лунатик о нас забыл, Бродягу где-то носит. Пожалуйста, солнышко, я умру, если ты откажешь мне!  
– И я буду вдовой первого волшебника, умершего от недостатка секса? – рассмеялась Лили. Но давно расстегнутую блузку сбросила с плеч, потянулась к нему, отвечая на поцелуй.  
– От недостатка любви и внимания! – Джеймс сдвинул с ее плеча кружевную бретельку, пробежался быстрыми поцелуями по розовому следу от нее. Потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть крючки и застыл: каминный вызов, черт! – Ну, кто это еще?! Кто бы ни был, в жабу превращу!  
  
И кто же это мог быть, кроме Снейпа?  
Лили подхватила с пола блузку и выбежала, пришлось самому его впускать. Черт, а может, действительно превратить в жабу? На часок-другой?  
– Ты почему так рано?  
– Не твое дело! – рявкнул и попытался было пройти мимо. Но Джеймсу уже стало интересно: какого черта всё?  
– С работы выгнали?  
– Пошел нахрен, Поттер, понял?  
Нет, это уже ни в какие ворота... От Бродяги подобную выходку еще можно было стерпеть, но этот...  
– Нюниус, ты ни о чем не забыл? Например, о правилах хорошего поведения?  
  
Похоже, забыл – судя по ответной речи... Да что с ним сегодня?! В общем, ничего такого, чего Снейп уже однажды не говорил ему за время учебы, он и сейчас не выдал. Все те же оскорбления, подначки и дурацкие обвинения... Тогда почему так обидно все это слушать? Отвык за время совместной жизни, что ли?  
  
– ... Что, я не вовремя, да? Не получилось, бедняжка? – усмехнулся ехидно этот гад, и Джеймс тоже не выдержал:  
– Да, ты не вовремя! Всегда причем! Ты не вовремя приперся тогда в купе в поезде, вечно не вовремя лез не в свои дела... Может ты, сволочь, вообще на свет не вовремя появился?! А может, просто зря?!  
  
В ладонь Снейпа скользнула палочка, и Джеймс тоже схватился за свою.  
– Экспелиармус! – хором.  
Ладно, обменялись палочками, а дальше что? Может, все-таки заткнуться? Джеймс не понимал, что такое со Снейпом случилось, но должен ведь кто-то быть умнее?  
– Подавись своей палочкой, – швырнул ее под ноги Снейпу. Тот поднял, какое-то время покрутил в руке обе, и Джеймс на секунду испугался, что он все-таки запустит в него заклинанием. Потом заорал:  
– Я ненавижу тебя, Поттер! Ненавижу, понял?! – зашвырнул его палочку под шкаф и выскочил за дверь.  
– Взаимно, придурок, – крикнул Джеймс ему вслед.  
Прошелся по комнате, стараясь успокоиться. Никуда он не денется. Вернется. Вернется, чтобы опять торчать у него на глазах, как чертово бельмо, как...  
  
– Джим, что у вас тут произошло? – на пороге стояла Лили.  
– Ушел твой Снейп! – Джеймс понимал, что она точно ни при чем, что на нее кричать точно не надо, но успокоиться никак не получалось. – Послал все к драным низзлам и ушел! И плевать ему на все! Дверью хлопнул, и только его и видели!  
– Дверью? Он что, ушел не через камин? На улицу вышел? Джим, что ты ему наговорил?  
– Что он заслужил, то и услышал. Сколько можно прыгать вокруг него?  
– Джим? – от ее тона вдруг стало не по себе, даже злость прошла, так же моментально, как появилась. – Где твоя мантия-невидимка? Это ведь ее тебе тогда принес Дамблдор?  
– Лили, не надо... – шагнул к ней, попытался обнять...  
– Убери руки... – холодно ответила она. – Дай мне мантию, пожалуйста. Или я отправлюсь к Северусу так.  
– Ты хоть знаешь, куда? – спросил, уже ни на что не надеясь. Ее интонации он знал хорошо, выучил за столько лет.  
– Конечно.  
– Я сейчас, – кивнул и пошел за мантией.  
  
***  
  
Снейп со всей силы пнул криво стоявший стул. Тот отлетел к стене, и он еще пару раз добавил, с удовольствием глядя, как разлетаются по комнате щепки.  
– Чертов придурок Поттер! – заорал что есть силы. – Ненавижу!  
Не мог просто заткнуться, обязательно надо было показать, кто тут главный! А ведь так хорошо притворялся, идиот гриффиндорский! Он ведь почти поверил! Да ему всегда, всегда было плевать и на Лили, и на всех кругом, только о себе и думал!  
Хотя... вспомнилось вдруг, что Поттер как раз пытался промолчать... А-а, ладно...  
  
Снейп осмотрелся и только сейчас понял, где находится: у себя дома, в Паучьем Тупике. То есть, именно там, где ему появляться не следовало. Надо же, столько лет говорил, что эта дыра ему никакой не дом, а в расстроенных чувствах, не соображая ничего, перенесся именно сюда, а не в Мунго. Ладно, раз уж пришел, сейчас прихватит пару книг, и все – пора возвращаться. Пусть они с Поттером и наговорили друг другу гадостей... Нельзя бросать Лили.  
  
Послышалось, будто постучали – тихо, неуверенно.  
Нет, там и правда кто-то был. «Неужели вляпался?» – мелькнуло в мыслях. Но слуги Лорда не стали бы стучать – просто высадили бы дверь к мордредовой матери. Значит, кто-то из своих?  
  
На всякий случай вытащил палочку. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, подошел к двери, прислушался.  
– Сев, это я. Открой, пожалуйста!  
  
Лили… Она пришла к нему, сама пришла! Распахнул дверь, и тут же, вспомнив о дурацких «правилах», о которых вечно талдычил Поттер, отступил на шаг:  
– Какого цвета твое оборотное зелье, Лили? – Надо же спросить этот глупый пароль?  
– Серобуромалинового! Сев, как ты только можешь думать о подобной ерунде! В такую минуту! – голос взволнованный, чуть хрипловатый.  
Вот Лили шагнула через порог, не обращая внимания на направленную ей в грудь палочку. Закуталась сильнее в теплую мантию, будто ей в доме было холоднее, чем на улице. Зеленые глаза смотрели беззащитно, растерянно.  
И правда, как он может? Пошел он, Поттер этот, с его бдительностью!  
– Лили… – обнял ее, запустил пальцы в тяжелые пряди, поцеловал в висок, бестолково, наверняка неумело – и пусть. Она пришла, и теперь… Потянул носом, вдыхая запах ее волос... Пахли они странно: не тонким «травяным» ароматом, к которому Северус привык, а будто дешевыми духами, продаются такие в Косом переулке, за пять кнатов большая бутылка...  
А потом его дернуло вверх, резко, противно, так, что на секунду замутило.  
  
«Все-таки надо было спросить пароль…»  
  
Полет был недолгим, а потом ноги коснулись каменного пола. Огляделся: вокруг знакомые до зубовного скрежета черные плащи и серебристые маски. Только Беллатрикс не прятала лицо, так ведь она всегда была совершенно чокнутой.  
– Экспелиармус! – поймала его палочку. Усмехнулась: – Надо же, Алекто, у тебя получилось! Да ты просто актриса, хоть и глупая уродина!  
«Лили» рассмеялась противным, скрежещущим смехом, ткнула Снейпа в плечо:  
– Ну что, похожа я была на грязнокровку? А ты, – это уже Белле, – говорила, что даже с обороткой не поверит! – И снова рассмеялась, отошла в угол, приплясывая.  
  
Его вытолкнули в центр комнаты, туда, где лежало тело какой-то маглы. По крайней мере, одета женщина была не в мантию, а в ярко-красное пальто и видневшееся из-под него платье. Снейп присмотрелся: довольно молодая, может, при жизни была даже красивой. Теперь трудно было понять: раскрытый в беззвучном крике рот, мертвые глаза едва не выскакивают из орбит. Мерлин, зачем она им понадобилась?  
  
– Кто-нибудь уберет эту дрянь? – раздался недовольный голос. Эдмон Треверс? Похоже. И дом наверняка его. Вернее, его отца, заместителя и советника министра магии. Даже если кто-то и будет его, Снейпа, искать – это последнее место, в котором авроры появятся. Они и попасть сюда не смогут без разрешения министра!  
Зато он смог. «Попал» так «попал», нечего сказать.  
  
– Пусть лежит, этому в назидание, – тот, кто это сказал, приблизился. Ростом чуть выше Снейпа, лицо спрятано за маской. Палочка в левой руке... Где-то он такое уже видел...  
– Ну что ж… Один раз тебе удалось сбежать. А теперь что скажешь?  
– То предложение было верхом идиотизма, – выдал Снейп давно заготовленную фразу. – Именно Лорд приказал мне шпионить за Дамблдором и Орденом, и пока все шло по плану! А если бы я помог вам добраться до Лили Поттер, это выдало бы меня с головой! Думаете, вернувшись, он бы одобрил мой провал?  
– Даже не знаю, – покачал головой Лестрейндж. – Вернется, его и спросим. Думаю, он простит своим самым верным слугам некоторые ошибки. А как его вернуть, или как найти тех, кто знает, где он… Нам поможешь ты. Правда, Снейп?  
– Но я ничего не зна…  
– Круцио!  
  



	13. Chapter 13

– Джим, но куда, куда он ушел?! – Лили была бледней скатерти на столе, губы дрожали. Никогда Джеймс еще не видел ее такой. – Почему до сих пор не вернулся? Куда он делся?  
«Может, к старым друзьям подался?» – хотел сказать он, но взглянул на нее – и промолчал. Спрашивать о том, как она себя чувствует, тоже не стал... И так видно, что плохо. И дело даже не в физическом состоянии – тут все на удивление нормально, хоть никакого «контакта» между ними с прошлой ночи не было. Просто волнуется Лили за этого придурка.  
  
– В его развалюхе мы все облазили, – начал он рассуждать вслух. – В Мунго тоже были. В Хогвартсе его никто не видел, включая кальмара...  
  
Про следилку сказать так и не решился: еще обидится за Снейпа. Действительно, если бы там хоть заклинание приличнее звучало! О чем он только думал! С другой стороны, когда Джеймс его создавал, то и представить не мог, что оно понадобится для чего-то важнее поиска совы!  
  
– Но где тогда… О-о, Мерлин! – Лили сжалась на стуле, закрыла лицо ладонями. Казалось, она вот-вот разрыдается.  
  
Кажется, пора было признаваться...  
– Слушай… – Джеймс подошел к ней, провел по растрепанным мягким волосам, успокаивая. – Найду я твоего Ню… Снейпа. Из-под земли достану! Ну же, Лили! Кстати... Я-же-на-него-следилку-навесил! – выпалил одним духом.  
– Ты… что?! – все-таки рассердилась. Пусть и не как тогда, когда они с Бродягой Нюниуса вверх ногами подвешивали, но близко, близко. – Да как ты только…  
– Слушай, а давай ты позже на меня из-за этого поорешь? – перебил он. – Когда Снейп здесь будет. Можешь думать обо мне, что хочешь, но с этой штукой мы его обнаружим в секунду! Возьмем карту Англии…  
– Где? – подняла голову Лили. Ни слез, ни злости – только сосредоточенное внимание.  
– А?..  
– Где мы теперь возьмем карту Англии? Ночью? Книжные магазины уже закрыты.  
  
Что верно, то верно. Джеймс уже пожалел, что не признался раньше. Так ведь был уверен, что этот гад никуда не денется!  
– В библиотеке Хогвартса?  
– Полчаса пути от Хогсмида… Джеймс, это слишком, слишком долго! – паника в ее голосе снова нарастала.  
– Министерство? Аврорат? – перебирал Джеймс. – Черт, все закрыто! Слушай, а если взять метлу, то до школы… что ты делаешь? - спросил, когда Лили подошла к камину и зачерпнула горсть летучего пороха.  
– Точно. Аврорат. Там должна быть карта, – Лили бросила порошок в огонь: – Дом Алисы и Фрэнка Лонгботтомов!  
  
Сначала из камина высунулся Фрэнк, почему-то в разорванной тельняшке, с повязкой через левый глаз и в бандане, расцветкой подозрительно напоминавшей гриффиндорский галстук. Выслушал Лили, кивнул и снова исчез.  
Алиса объявилась сразу же, по самый нос закутанная в слишком широкую для нее мантию. Лили вкратце объяснила ей, в чем дело.  
– Нам только на минуточку, правда! Не присмотришь пока за Гарри?  
– Не присмотрю, – усмехнулась она. – Но не волнуйся, сейчас все устроим! Тем более, есть у меня нехорошее предчувствие, что «минуточкой» тут не обойдется. И не только для вас.  
  
Алиса опустилась на колени перед камином, назвала адрес.  
– Ну-ка, прикройте уши, а то завянут с непривычки, – предупредила она. А потом заговорила, и мёда в ее голосе хватило бы, чтобы начинить крупную партию всевкусных орешков.  
– Августа, я вас очень прошу! Вы не посидите, кроме Невилла, еще и с Гарри?  
Уши Джеймс и Лили закрывать не стали, и поэтому слышали все, что мадам Лонгботтом ответила невестке. Впрочем, окончание ее речи всех устроило:  
– Ладно, привози, где один, там и два!  
  
***  
  
– Это твой кабинет? – восторженно заозирался Джеймс, когда ступил из камина на мягкий ковер. У дальней стены стояли два кресла, одну стену занимали книжные полки, посреди комнаты – массивный письменный стол. Мерцала разноцветными огоньками карта мира, а в углу ширма, чем-то напомнившая мунговские перегородки, прикрывала столик поменьше, почти полностью спрятанный под папками разной толщины.  
– Как же, – усмехнулась Алиса. – Это, – указала на закуток в углу, – мой стол. А кабинет – Скримджера, который оторвет мне голову и скажет, что так и было, если узнает, что мы сюда заходили. Ладно, не стойте столбами! Вот, – указала на стенку, – карта. Ну, живо, а я пару бумажек гляну.  
Она – видимо, машинально – сбросила мантию на одно из кресел, и Джеймс судорожно икнул: под ней у Алисы оказались короткая кожаная юбка, блестящая майка без рукавов и высокие сапоги.  
– Работаешь под прикрытием в Лютном? Или подрабатываешь? – хмыкнул он.  
– Очень смешно, – Алиса скрылась за перегородкой. – Мало того, что отдохнуть спокойно не дают…  
  
Джеймс обернулся к карте, наставил на нее палочку. Бросил извиняющийся взгляд на Лили, и, очень надеясь, что она не услышит, пробормотал:  
– Найдись, долбаная сова!  
Услышала.  
– Джим?! Сова? Да еще…  
– Ну… это… Не обращай внимания. Лучше смотри: точки!  
На карте действительно загорелось несколько красных точек. Две – в Восточном Ланкашире, где жила Августа Лонгботтом и сейчас гостил Гарри.  
– Здесь настоящая сова, – пояснил Джеймс. – И Гарри. Я его тоже... Ну волновался я, пойми!  
Лили вздохнула, и Джеймс чуть успокоился: вроде, больше не сердится.  
– Точка в Лондоне – это ты. – Снова взглянул виновато.  
– Спасибо, Джим. Знаешь, я сначала подумала, что ты просто ему не доверяешь. Северусу.  
– А я просто спятил, – хмыкнул он. – Ладно, смотрим дальше... Две в Хогсмиде – Лунатик и Рита... – увеличил изображение, пока не стали ясно видны деревенские крыши. – Эй, Аликс! А можно сделать так, чтобы внутрь дома заглянуть?  
– Нельзя, – отозвалась Алиса.  
– Жалко. А то Лунатик так и не раскололся, натуральная она блондинка или...  
– Джи-им!!!  
– Черт, извини. С другой стороны, такая возможность была бы! Так, последняя у нас… – он запнулся. – Но тут же ничего нет!  
Одна из точек мигала прямо посреди огромного болота.  
– Или есть, – покачала головой неслышно подошедшая Алиса. Краем глаза Джеймс отметил, что она успела переодеться, и теперь вместо костюма девицы из дешевого борделя на ней была аврорская униформа. – Нам нужен список ненаносимых магических поместий! – Она призвала с одной из полок тонкий свиток. Осторожно развернула, присела в кресло. Лили и Джеймс пристроились рядом, заглядывая ей через плечо. Нужное место Джеймс нашел первым.  
– Треверс-холл! – прошептал он. – Не может быть!  
– Похоже, что так и есть, – кивнула Алиса и не удержалась: – Твою мать!  
  
***  
  
Лежать на неровном каменном полу было больно, от холода пробирала дрожь, и к тому же в подвале, куда его швырнули, предложив «вспомнить, пока не поздно, все что знает и не знает», невыносимо воняло.  
Снейп мысленно выругался, грязно и витиевато, стараясь припомнить все мерзкие слова, которые когда-либо слышал – от отца, его дружков, обитателей «Кабаньей головы»… Надо же, всегда его от словесного мусора передергивало, но сейчас стало по-настоящему легче. Главное, вслух ничего не говорить, и так дышать тяжело, а в горло будто раскаленного песка насыпали. Еще бы, столько орать. А сколько, кстати? Не поймешь, счет времени он потерял после третьего, что ли, «Круциатуса». Потом была только боль, попытки защитить сознание (судя по реакции тех, кто его допрашивал, довольно успешные), запах своего и чужого пота, крови (тут уже только своей) и рвоты (неужели тоже своей? м-мать!). Еще помнил треск ломающейся кости и боль в ноге, настолько острую, что почувствовал даже после нескольких пыточных, когда, казалось, уже ни на что реагировать не мог. А потом хруст вывернутого сустава. Тут уже не только боль, но и страх: правая рука, как же он теперь?.. А потом его окатили водой и отлевитировали в этот чертов подвал. Сколько он тут валяется – тоже не припомнить. Кажется, несколько раз приходил в себя, осматривал низкий потолок, едва видневшиеся при тусклом свете факела каменные стены и кучу грязных тряпок в углу, и снова отключался.  
  
«Куча тряпок» вдруг зашевелилась и выдала вслух почти то же самое, что Снейп недавно произносил мысленно. Причем этот голос… Нет, а он-то надеялся, что судьба решила дать ему передышку! Черта с два.  
Сириус Блэк с трудом сел, пальцами разлепил слипшиеся ресницы, огляделся:  
– Охренеть… Нюниус… Вот это встреча!  
Подполз поближе, охая и чертыхаясь при каждом движении:  
– Что, тоже сюда «подумать» отправили?  
Снейп промолчал, и Блэк продолжил:  
– Серьезные у них аргументы, – и кивнул куда-то вниз. Снейп опустил глаза и обмер: пальцы распухли, посинели, будто у утопленника. Еще немного – и он останется без руки.  
Больше всего хотелось завопить от ужаса и долго-долго – пока не услышат, не откроют – барабанить в дверь. Пообещать рассказать что угодно, пусть только… А лучше сдохнуть прямо сейчас. Потому что ничего никому он рассказывать не будет. И жить без руки тоже не будет.  
  
– Тихо ты… дай, гляну, – пальцы Блэка – твердые, грубые – пробежались по плечу. Этот гад будто нарочно старался задеть каждую чувствительную точку, от боли в глазах темнело. – Фигня… вроде… обычный вывих… сейчас, – доносилось будто издалека.  
«Сейчас» - что? Что там этот поганец придумал? Не хочет же он ему, Снейпу, плечо вправлять? А если даже и хочет – как он это будет делать без палочки? Или ему ее оставили?  
– Так, Нюниус… сейчас будет больно… Не плачь, детка, это только в первый раз…– с этими словами Блэк вцепился в его руку и дернул – сперва к себе, потом… Потом мир вспыхнул разноцветным фейерверком и погас.  
  
– Нюниус, живой? Пыхтишь, значит, живой, – бормотал Блэк. А как тут не «пыхтеть», когда обнаруживаешь, что уткнулся носом в грязную, пропахшую пылью и запекшейся кровью рубашку? – Ну-ка, пошевели пальцами!  
Пошевелил – пальцы слушались. Синюшность исчезла, и отек почти спал. Похоже, Блэк своим дурацким способом все-таки вправил ему руку!  
– Спасибо, – выдавил.  
– Охренеть: работает! – отозвался Блэк. – А я думал, что маглы в той книге наврали все.  
– В какой книге?  
– У дяди Альфарда валялась. Что-то там про горняков… то есть, горолазов… тьфу, как они там называются? Там картинки были, что маглы делают, когда с ними что-то случается, а палочки под рукой нет, и целителя не вызовешь. Или как там у них все?..  
– То есть, ты раньше никогда такого не делал?!  
Блэк пожал плечами:  
– А зачем? У меня палочка до сих пор всегда с собой была.  
  
Идиот… Придурок… Долбодятел… Он же мог…  
Снейп не знал, ругаться ему на этого экспериментатора чертова или рукой махнуть. Этой самой, правой, которая теперь не висела распухшей сосиской, а вполне сносно двигалась.  
– Там еще про переломы было, – Блэк кивнул на его ногу. – Только палка нужна хоть какая-то, а где ее тут возьмешь?  
  
Слушать о том, как Блэк рассуждает, как бы еще облегчить ему, Снейпу, жизнь, было странно. И неприятно, что и говорить. Хотя бы потому, что понимал – сам он и пальцем бы не пошевелил, окажись бывший Мародер в такой же ситуации. Даже если бы того убивали на его глазах!  
Представил себе Блэка в зале с колоннами, на месте той, в магловской одежде. Неужели, если бы от него что-то зависело, не вмешался бы?  
Вспомнил горящие животной злобой волчьи глаза в конце идущего от Дракучей Ивы тоннеля… Семь лет издевательств и насмешек… И точно решил: «нет».  
  
– И как ты здесь оказался, Нюнчик? Заблудился?  
– Не твое дело.  
– Да ладно… – Блэк тяжело, с хрипами и бульканьем, откашлялся. – Я тут уже сколько валяюсь. Навестил мамочку, называется. Там меня дорогая кузина и выловила, сюда приволокла. Я бы и тут отоврался, так этот… – голос у Блэка упал, и сам он вдруг прекратил болтовню, отполз на прежнее место в углу. Но Снейп уже заинтересовался:  
– Кто – «этот»?  
В ответ – молчание. Ладно, заткнулся – и то радость.  
– Петтигрю, – донеслось едва слышно.  
– А-а, бывший дружок? Что, надоело ему лизать ваши с Поттером задницы?  
В ответ – тихое «прекрати». Но Снейпа уже несло, даже горло больное не мешало:  
– Какая чудная компания! Один предает лучших друзей. Другой, зная, что его дружка ищет весь аврорат, молчит, как рыба, даже не думая хоть кому-то сказать, что тот невиновен. Третий посылает человека в пасть оборотню…  
– Хватит! – голос Блэка больше всего напоминал лай – жалкий такой, будто у дворовой собачонки. Подумалось, что раз он тут торчит несколько дней, ему наверняка досталось куда сильнее. И ему тоже трудно сейчас говорить. – Снейп, чтоб ты сдох! В смысле, я никогда не хотел, чтоб ты по-настоящему сдох, понял? Да мне в голову не могло прийти, что ты туда попрешься! Ты что, за все эти годы не понял, что Рем – оборотень? Ты, который без книги даже поссать не ходил?!  
Снейп молчал – конечно, он догадался.  
– Так зачем, ты можешь сказать, вот нахрена ты туда полез?!  
А черт его теперь знает, зачем? Надеялся, что справится с оборотнем, что… да какая разница, главное, чтобы этих четверых, наконец, выкинули из Хогвартса! Кто же знал, что при виде желтых глаз, в которых не было ничего человеческого – одна ярость, слепая, завораживающая – на него нападет ступор? Так бы и стоял там, ожидая, пока на горле сомкнутся вонючие клыки, если бы Поттер не появился.  
– А зачем ты мне рассказал, как в этот лаз попасть?  
– Как зачем? Чтобы ты туда не попал, придурок! А я бы на следующий день посмеялся – мол, Нюнчик струсил опять! Кто же знал, что ты… Ты вообще сколько шляпе заплатил, чтобы она тебя в Гриффиндор не отправляла?  
Снейп только вздохнул.  
  
– Мне тогда сначала Джим по морде дал, потом Рем. Рем со мной еще потом месяц не разговаривал, как раз до следующего полнолуния. А потом сказал, чтобы мы больше не появлялись в Хижине. Что если кого-нибудь увидит – расскажет Дамблдору, что мы анимаги.  
– А вы… Анимаги?! Так что, выходит, Поттеру оборотень был не опасен? Что он бы просто превратился и спокойно смотрел, как тот меня доедает?  
– Снейп, ты идиот? Ты тот туннель помнишь? Там же ни в кого крупней кошки… ну ладно, собаки, не превратишься. А у Джима анимагическая форма – олень, он бы туда поместился только сложенный втрое!  
– Странно, что не гиппогриф, с его-то самомнением, – пробурчал Снейп. А Блэк, меж тем, продолжил:  
– А Питер все равно к нему пошел. Не ночью, к утру поближе. Не знаю, о чем они там говорили, но утром Ремус ко мне подошел и сказал, что готов выслушать мои оправдания… – чуть помолчал: – Теперь понимаешь, почему я Питу верил больше, чем себе?! И до сих пор не представляю, как он мог нас предать? Как? Почему? Ради чего, мать его?  
Снейп хотел сказать, что кому-то неплохо бы поменьше верить и почаще думать, но вспомнил, как сам тут оказался, и промолчал.  
Дверь скрипнула, приоткрылась.  
– Вот и спроси, – пробормотал, увидев на пороге приземистую фигуру Петтигрю.  
  
***  
  
Кабинет главы аврората был немаленький и довольно темный. Из кресла в углу Джеймс с трудом мог рассмотреть стол Скримджера. Явившийся недавно Аластор Хмури занял место за ним, Алиса – напротив, там, где, наверное, сидели арестованные. Впрочем, Джеймс подозревал, что они не превращали жесткую деревянную табуретку в довольно удобный стул и, тем более, не забирались на него с ногами. Френк выглядывал из-за кучи бумаг, сваленных на том столе, который Алиса обозначила, как свой, и с интересом прислушивался к тому, как эти двое переругиваются.  
  
– Даже не надейся, – Хмури побарабанил пальцами по столу, взглянул сердито. – Никто не отправит отряд в дом Треверса. А если и отправит, то не сегодня и не в два часа ночи. Завтра-послезавтра, в лучшем случае, и то, если...  
– Если рак на горе свистнет...  
– Если Крауч сумеет уломать министра выдать ему разрешение на обыск. Обычного, подписанного Скримджером, в этом случае недостаточно. И не хами, малявка! Нет, а что ты предлагаешь?  
– Орден, Аластор. Ты еще помнишь о таком?  
Тот даже привстал:  
– И думать забудь! Нет никакого Ордена! Он создавался для борьбы с Тем-кого-нельзя-называть. Нет его больше – и Ордена нет! Необходимость отпала!  
– Он создавался, – Алиса тоже поднялась, – чтобы защищать людей от Лорда и его слуг! И именно в этом необходимость сейчас имеется! Скажешь, нет?  
– Мерлин, как была в учебке упрямой идиоткой, так и осталась! Лонгботтом! Ты со мной согласен? Я, между прочим, про твою жену говорю!  
Фрэнк хмыкнул:  
– Я с ней согласен. Орден – организация неофициальная, а значит, может делать то, на что министерство разрешения не давало. И не даст никогда.  
  
– Я все равно туда пойду, – сказала вдруг Лили. – Даже одна. Если с Северусом что-то случилось... Я не могу тут сидеть и ждать, поймите!  
Встала, повернулась было к двери, но Джеймс поймал ее за куртку, притянул к себе:  
– Не одна, а вдвоем.  
Лили благодарно улыбнулась, и он подумал, что готов сразиться даже с великанами. А уж вытащить откуда-то там Нюниуса – вообще плевое дело! Известно же, где он торчит!  
– Итак, нас уже четверо, – подытожила Алиса. – Сейчас, возможно, найдем еще человека. Лишняя палочка не помешает.  
  
Она опустилась на колени перед камином, бросила в пламя горсть порошка, поговорила с кем-то... И вскоре в кабинете появилась молодая светловолосая ведьма со свитком пергамента в руках. Джеймс встречал ее на собраниях Ордена, но совершенно не помнил имени. Она выслушала их план, пожала плечами:  
– Вы тут все чокнутые, – но не ушла, присела на один из стульев. – Эммелин Вэнс, если кто забыл, – представилась. Села, развернула свиток и уткнулась в него.  
– Итак, уже пятеро.  
– Шестеро, – буркнул Хмури. – А что такого? Скримджеру все равно, двоих увольнять или троих. А я... Я этих придурков, – указал на Лонгботтомов, – выучил, я их и похороню.  
– Всегда любил тебя за безмерный оптимизм, – улыбнулся Фрэнк.  
  
Эммелин Вэнс подняла голову:  
– Смотрите, – взмахнула палочкой, и в воздухе появились очертания замка, по виду чуть ли не старше Хогвартса. – Вот этот дом. Восемнадцатый век, защита только основная. Министерская. Если собрать достаточно людей, можно снять даже без усиливающих артефактов.  
Алиса с сомнением вгляделась в картинку:  
– Не похоже на восемнадцатый.  
– Стилизация, – отмахнулась Вэнс. – Тогда многие такое строили, чтобы не отставать от старинных чистокровных семей.  
– Но шести человек мало. А усиливающих точно не достать?  
Вэнс пожала плечами:  
– Только если у нас есть время и возможность ограбить Гринготтс.  
  
Чего-чего, а времени у них совсем не было. Джеймс и так с тревогой присматривался к Лили, но, кажется, она чувствовала себя нормально. Больше людей, значит?  
– Экспекто патронум! – и два серебристых оленя отправились в разные стороны.  
  
– Хороши звери! – одобрил Хмури. – А так слабо?  
Три его патронуса были похожи на раскинувших руки женщин со злобной птичьей головой.  
– Ух ты! Гарпии! – ахнула Алиса.  
– По гарпиям твой муж специалист. Ну, что уставились? Вейлы не видали?  
– Это – вейла?  
– Ну да… теща моя. Та еще была мегера. Впрочем, моя бывшая еще хуже, только мать ее угомонить и могла. Так что, считай, самое счастливое воспоминание.  
  
Лунатик появился первым. Потом из камина вылезли еще трое. Джеймс узнал Дедалуса Диггла, Аберфорта – хозяина «Кабаньей головы» и мошенника Флетчера, которого когда-то притащил в Орден Сириус. Сам же он так и не появился. Не хочет рисковать из-за Снейпа? Ну что ж, его можно понять...  
  
– А где Дамблдор?  
– Я Дамблдор, – усмехнулся Аберфорт.  
– Э-э-э… – смутился Джеймс. – Я про другого.  
– Другого не будет, – отрезал Хмури. Взял его под локоть и зашипел: – Это вы здесь можете устраивать авантюры с эскападами, а Альбус – фигура крупная . Одно дело – нас за жабры возьмут, а другое – его!  
– Ясно, – вздохнула Алиса. – А он бы пригодился.  
– Меньше болтаем, больше делаем. Кого-то еще ждем? – Хмури взглянул на Джеймса. Тот покачал головой. – Ладно, вперед!  
  
«И пусть нам повезет! Пожалуйста... Пусть».  



	14. Chapter 14

– Кого я вижу-у! – Петтигрю медленно, ступенька за ступенькой, спускался в подвал. – Бродяга! Нюнчик! И как вам, не скучно вместе?  
  
Отвечать ему Снейп не собирался, да тот, похоже, и не ждал: воздух между ним и бывшими Мародерами будто сгустился, стал вязким, как основа для того зелья, что они с Эвансом готовили для Сесси.  
  
«До чего противно, когда придуманные тобой заклинания применяют к тебе же!»  
  
То, что «Муффлиато» – вещь удобная, Снейп всегда был уверен. И только сейчас понял, что для того, кто оказался по другую сторону магической завесы, оно куда менее приятно. Беседа «лучших друзей» до него доносилась в виде невнятного гула, от которого ныли барабанные перепонки и раскалывалась голова. Очень хотелось убраться подальше: ведь так заклинание и должно работать – не только заглушать слова, но и отгонять нежелательных свидетелей. Но сейчас уйти было некуда, не сквозь стену же просочиться? Только и оставалось, что по жестам и позам стараться понять, о чем речь.  
Хотя о чем там догадываться? Блэк машет руками и орет. Наверняка вопрошает что-то вроде «Как ты мог?» А Петтигрю и не думает оправдываться, наоборот: смотрит насмешливо, то и дело отпуская короткие реплики. Блэк от них еще больше заводится, вон – даже в драку полез, но Петтигрю его одним движением отбросил подальше. Теперь лежит, держится за левый бок и что-то говорит… Надо же, от недавнего спокойствия Петтигрю и следа не осталось! Побледнел, поднял палочку…  
«Мерлин, Блэк! Заткнись! Заткнись, пока не поздно!»  
Поздно: короткое заклинание, красный луч из палочки… и дикий, отчаянный вопль, от которого у Снейпа волосы зашевелились и внутренности будто превратились в комок льда.  
  
В отличие от членораздельной речи, вопли «Муффлиато» пропускало беспрепятственно.  
Секунды, казалось, ползли бесконечно. Две… три… миллион, твою мать. Сколько можно держать человека под пыточным? Сколько можно под ним оставаться в сознании?!  
Кажется, умолк... Чтобы - после «Эннервейта» - снова заорать.  
  
Мать его, ведь сколько раз представлял, как направит на мерзавца Блэка палочку, как будет наслаждаться каждым его криком, стоном, хрипом! Что ж теперь хочется зажать уши, да что угодно сделать, только бы прекратить это?  
«Блэк, скотина, ну что ж ты никак не сдохнешь!»  
  
Тусклый факел освещал застывшего у стены Петтигрю и корчившееся у его ног тело. Старый – и наверняка тяжелый, как дубина тролля – факел в такой же древней, будто растущей из самой стены, подставке.  
  
«Не получится».  
  
Та ветка, которую он когда-то уронил на голову противной Тунье, была куда тоньше. И тогда не отвлекали вопли и вой Блэка, не мешали сосредоточиться…  
  
Представить…  
  
_Как старые, чуть заржавевшие заклепки с громким скрежетом выползают, выпадают из камня...  
Как расширяется вокруг рукоятки факела железная петля…_  
  
Как тяжеленный кусок дерева, чуть помедлив, проскальзывает вниз, гаснет в полете и, свалившись в с высоты почти двадцати футов, бьет Петтигрю по темечку.  
Тот падает, теряя палочку, и тут же пропадает красный луч и обрывается вопль.  
А сверху уже летит окончательно выпавшая из стены железяка, приземляется на широкую спину, прижимая тело Петтигрю к полу.  
  
***  
  
Болото, как и предполагала Эммелин Вэнс, оказалось иллюзией. Вокруг, насколько можно было взглядом охватить, простиралась заросшая невысокой, пожелтевшей к осени травкой, топь. С торчащими тут и там остатками деревьев и блестящими темными озерцами. Посреди одного из них Джеймс сейчас и стоял, чувствуя под ногами хорошо утоптанную тропинку. Совершенно сухую, надо заметить.  
  
– А дальше что?  
– Моя работа – ставить защитные заклинания, а не помогать их ломать, – проворчала Вэнс, но палочкой взмахнула, и болото исчезло, уступив место парку, в глубине которого виднелся замок. Он действительно был похож на тот, который она рисовала в кабинете Скримджера. В паре шагов от них Джеймс успел заметить окружавшую парк решетку, и снова вернулась иллюзия, спрятав истинные очертания этого места.  
  
– Теперь хоть понятно, куда тыкать, – Хмури обвел взглядом маленький отряд, проверяя, не смеется ли кто над неудачным выражением. Но все молчали, серьезные, сосредоточенные. Он взмахнул палочкой – казалось, что по воздуху, но все услышали тихое постукивание: такое бывает, если деревянным прутиком провести по металлическому забору. – Что делать, знаем?  
Кивнули только Вэнс, Аберфорт и Лонгботтомы. Остальным пришлось объяснять:  
– Мы собираемся снять магическую защиту этого дома...  
– Да вы охре... – начал Флетчер, покосился на стоявших рядом девушек и закончил: – Невозможно это! В смысле, ну снимем мы ее – дурное дело нехитрое, – а сражаться как?  
– Героически, – Хмури встал перед невидимой решеткой, коснулся палочкой (судя по уже знакомому стуку) одного из металлических прутьев. Левую руку пристроил на плечо случившегося рядом Люпина. – Если повезет – то до победы. А если нет... Кстати, никого не держу, самоубийство – дело добровольное, – усмехнулся, взглянув на сбледнувшего с лица Флетчера. Тот пробомотал себе под нос что-то, напомнившее Джеймсу реплики, которыми переговаривались в «Кабаньей голове» полутролли. Но тоже встал рядом, палочку к решетке, руку на плечо Диггла. Остальные потихоньку подтягивались, вот на плечо легла теплая ладонь Фрэнка, и Джеймс тоже нашел кончиком палочки один из прутьев, а свободной рукой приобнял Лили.  
Хмури тихо, но отчетливо произнес заклинание.  
– Запомнили? – На этот раз кивнули все. – По моей команде. И громко, не шепчем себе под нос, орём так, чтобы самим страшно стало! – помолчал и продолжил: – Мда-а… Нас тут трое, умеющих более-менее махать палочками. Плюс детишки, дама из министерства и три обормота… А скажут, что нас было десять!  
– Когда скажут? – уточнил Люпин.  
– Когда будут трупы опознавать, понятное дело!  
  
– Я надеюсь, все понимают, что мы собираемся вломиться в мирный дом? – тусклым голосом сказала Эммелина Венс. – Без ордера и санкции Визенгамота, а это значит…  
– … Что нас за это будут иметь во все отверстия огромным кактусом и без вазелина, – закончил Хмури. – Впрочем, большинство до этого не доживет.  
  
***  
  
Блэк с трудом сел, взял валявшуюся рядом палочку.  
– Вовремя эта дрянь свалилась, – пробормотал.  
– Вовремя, – согласился Снейп. Голова кружилась, руки тряслись, каждая царапина чувствовалась так, будто ее гноем бобонтюбора полили. И почему в детстве беспалочковая магия дается легко, и не хочется после каждого выброса умереть на месте? Хотя бы то тех пор, пока отец не обратит внимания на последствия, а?  
– Так что там с твоей ногой? – потянулся к нему Блэк.  
  
Немыслимо. Этого дурака только что пытал «Круциатусом» бывший лучший друг! И первое, о чем он вспомнил, едва очухавшись – о сломанной ноге Снейпа! В горле намертво встал противный, солоноватый комок, и слова не сказать. Но Блэк, кажется, в пояснениях не нуждался.  
– Та-ак… Не-е, тут я не справлюсь, пусть ребята из Мунго возятся. Сейчас обезболим, и шину наложим, а то ты зеленый совсем.  
– В Мунго просят не применять обезболивающие, они клиническую картину смазывают.  
– Нюниус, ты бы себя видел! Это уже не «картина», это сюрреализм какой-то! Клинический. Так, и шину теперь... Легче?  
– Намного... Спасибо...  
Черт, он уже второй раз за сегодня его благодарит!  
  
– Петрификус тоталус! – взвыл Блэк, ткнул палочкой в сторону Петтигрю. Вернее, в пустую мантию, валявшуюся там, где только что был тот. Зашарил в складках и, не успел Снейп удивиться, вытащил крысу с лоснящейся светлой шерстью, которую «Петрификус» превратил в подобие плюшевой игрушки. – Вот же сука!  
"Игрушка" вращала черными глазами – только это ей и оставалось в ближайшие полчаса, пока не пройдет действие заклинания.  
Блэк сунул крысу в карман:  
– Отдохни… – И вдруг напрягся: – Снейп! Чувствуешь?  
Да, он почувствовал – странное покалывание, сначала в пальцах, потом по всему телу. Будто рядом или колдует кто-то невероятно сильный, как Дамблдор… нет, намного сильнее. Или же это…  
– Похоже, кто-то пытается снять магическую защиту замка, – озвучил его мысль Блэк. – Не знаешь, когда он был построен?  
Снейп удивленно уставился на него: с чего бы Блэку в такой момент интересоваться историей архитектуры? Может, и правда от пыток свихнулся?  
– Я не спятил, не думай. Просто в домах, построенных до принятия Статута о секретности, защитные заклинания часто соединяли со строительными. Потом это запретили.  
– Значит…  
– Значит, когда защиту разрушат, вся эта махина может рухнуть нам на голову. Надо отсюда выбираться.  
  
Блэк поднялся на ноги и сразу же сел:  
– Не могу.  
Видно, что «не может»: руки трясутся, по лбу стекают ручейки пота. А ведь в подвале этом чертовом совсем не жарко. Вот он встал на четвереньки… Секунда – и на месте Блэка оказался огромный черный пес.  
– Вот это да…  
Снейп поднял с пола упавшую палочку. Одно ухо у собаки было разорвано – надо же, а под волосами не заметил. Почти машинально вылечил, и пес подошел, завилял хвостом, ткнулся головой в плечо. Снейп погладил его, почесал за ухом, решив, что удивляться хоть чему-то – лишний расход сил, которых и так не много.  
– В виде собаки ты куда приятней, Блэк, – пробурчал, зарываясь пальцами в густую, такую теплую шерсть.  
  
– Так собакой и быть приятней, – ответил Блэк, как только снова перевоплотился. – Почти ничего не болит. Так бы в этом обличье и сбегал на разведку, но куда палочку девать? Не в зубах же таскать ее?  
  
Левую руку вдруг точно тонкой иглой укололо. Снейп посмотрел на запястье – крохотная черная точка. Вот она сорвалась и по широкой дуге прыгнула, скрылась в складках мантии.  
– Ну и ну! – хмыкнул. – Слышишь, Блэк! У тебя же блохи!  
– Чего только в этом подвале не подцепишь, – смутился тот. – Ладно, не скучай, я быстро.  
И скрылся за дверью.  
  
***  
  
Золотистый купол, появившийся над замком после того, как они хором проорали заклинание, пошел прозрачными пятнами, став похожим на попавший в огонь лист пергамента. Пятна ширились, сливались друг с другом, пока свечение не пропало совсем. И тогда все, так же держась рядом, шагнули за ставшую окончательно видимой решетку. Неприятное чувство, похожее на то, которое испытываешь при аппарации – и золотой купол снова возник, но уже над ними.  
Прошли...  
  
Джеймсу еще показалось, что рядом сверкнула серебристая вспышка. Наверняка показалось – кто в здравом уме будет тратить силы еще и на патронуса? А еще он понял, почему Флетчер спрашивал, как же они теперь будут сражаться. Действительно, как? Чувствовал он себя, будто дружески пообщался с Дракучей Ивой. Мутило, от слабости руки дрожали. Кажется, он и «Люмос» сейчас не наколдует, не говоря уж о боевых заклинаниях. С тревогой взглянул на Лили – нет, вроде ей не плохо. По крайней мере, не хуже, чем остальным: вцепившемуся в прутья бледному до синевы Дигглу, шатающимся Лонгботтомам, опустившемуся на четвереньки Флетчеру и растянувшемуся на траве Ремусу.  
Каждый восстанавливал силы, как мог, готовясь к тому, что им еще предстояло.  
  
– Джим, – послышалось тихое. Ах да, он же до сих пор стискивает плечо Лили! Она улыбнулась в ответ на его виноватый взгляд, коснулась губами щеки. Надо же - будто бодрящего зелья глотнул!  
– А ну-ка... – Джеймс огляделся: а гениальная мысль пришла в голову не только ему! Вон и Фрэнк с Алисой стоят обнявшись и, кажется, даже целуются! Притянул Лили к себе... И время остановилось... Чувствовал, как возвращаются силы, потраченные на разрушение магического щита. Неужели эта «особая магия» работает в обе стороны? Но тогда Лили должно было стать хуже! А она улыбается счастливо, щеки порозовели... Ладно, потом обдумает... Если оно будет для него, это «потом».  
  
– Кто-нибудь еще помнит, зачем мы здесь? – прервал их Хмури и размашисто зашагал по аллее к замку.  
  
– Постучимся? – неуверенно предложил Ремус, когда они оказались перед темной дверью.  
– Ага, – кивнул Хмури и вышиб ее заклинанием. – Как думаешь, услышали?  
  
Судя по тому, что в холле их ожидало человек двадцать в плащах и масках – услышали.  
  
***  
  
Дверь распахнули, похоже, вмазав по ней ногой.  
– Снейп! – незнакомый женский голос. Отозваться? Понять бы еще, стоит или нет. – Мать твою, вроде эта камера последняя? Эй, есть тут кто? – невысокая девушка в аврорской мантии сбежала по ступенькам, склонилась к нему: – Вы живы?  
– Вы кто?  
На низзла, зачем-то напялившего манто, она точно похожа не была.  
– Идти можете?  
Идти?! А А больше ничего не?.. Впрочем, нога почти не болела, и шину Блэк наложил грамотно. Если опереться на ее плечо... То можно, пусть задыхаясь и останавливаясь, преодолеть ступеньки. Выйти в слишком светлый после мрачной камеры коридор, так же медленно проползти несколько шагов... И рухнуть на пол, внезапно оставшись без поддержки: аврорша прыгнула вперед, заорала заклинание, щитом закрывая из обоих от появившейся из-за поворота Беллы.  
  
– Алисочка, – усмехнулась та.  
  
«Так вот как зовут _низзла в манто_!»  
Снейп многое бы отдал сейчас, чтобы не валяться полубесчувственным кулем, ожидая, пока его защитит какая-то девчонка! И зачем он позволил Блэку забрать палочку!  
  
Белла и Алиса, подняв палочки, прохаживались по узкому коридору. Ну точно пара кошек перед дракой! И так же по-кошачьи «мяукали», пытаясь вывести друг друга из равновесия:  
– Белла! Криворукий слизеринский ловец! Колдуешь так же паршиво, как ловишь снитч?  
– А-ли-соч-ка! А ты на земле такая же шустрая, как в воздухе? – и тут же мелькнула первая вспышка. Красная...  
  
А потом Снейп понял, что даже будь у него палочка, вмешаться в поединок – в это мелькание разноцветных лучей – у него бы не вышло. Сначала вообще не мог понять, что происходит, только удивлялся, как легко Белла отбивает атаки пусть молодого и вряд ли опытного, но все-таки аврора. Потом присмотрелся, сумел оценить и прикинуть шансы обеих... И от сделанных выводов стало совсем плохо. Алиса проигрывала: он будто чувствовал, как ее движения, сперва быстрые до невозможности уследить, становятся все более плавными, замедленными... Все тяжелей дыхание, слабее вылетавшие из палочки лучи.  
Что ей не выстоять, Снейп понял еще до того, как коридор осветила яркая до рези в глазах фиолетовая вспышка... До того, как Алиса отлетела к стене...  
Застучала по полу выпавшая из ее руки палочка.  
Снейп с надеждой смотрел, как она катится к нему: «Ближе, ну, пожалуйста, еще пару ярдов! Нет... Слишком далеко... Не добраться...»  
  
Только и осталось судорожно втягивать воздух своих последних вздохов, пока Белла, бросив в сторону неподвижного тела: «Это тебе не квиддич, милая!» – поворачивается к нему...  
Пока поднимает палочку...  
  
Вдалеке мелькнула тень, и знакомая черная псина, в два прыжка преодолев длинный коридор, прыгнула на спину Белле. Та не удержалась на ногах, рухнула плашмя. Длинная темная палочка – вот она, только руку протянуть!  
– Петрификус тоталус! – получилось...  
  
– Надо же, – усмехнулся перевоплотившийся Блэк. – Раз в жизни удалось прилечь на милую кузину, а она такая твердая! – постучал согнутым пальцем по плечу Беллы: звук, будто стучишь по дереву. И вдруг умолк, прикрыл глаза, безвольно разжались пальцы...  
  
– Блэк? – он не ответил, и Снейпу стало по-настоящему страшно. Вцепился в его руку, заорал, вернее, зашептал сипло: – Блэк, слышишь ты, тварь блохастая?! Только посмей сейчас сдохнуть! Ты, псина!  
Шептал и шептал, все сильней стискивая пальцы. Нет, этот гад не может взять и умереть именно сейчас – когда спас ему, Снейпу, жизнь! Черта с два он его теперь отпустит!  
  
Да, именно! Ведь удержал он когда-то Лили?! Значит, и этого сможет!  
Сможет ведь, правда?  
  
***  
  
Они проигрывали – Джеймс это понял почти сразу, но уперто не сдавался, разбасывался заклинаниями, нападал-парировал, стараясь в полумраке пыльного холла разглядеть своих.  
Глаза заливала кровь из разбитого лба, каждое заклинание, да что там – каждое движение давалось с огромным трудом... И не только ему.  
  
Лучше всего было видно высокого, только казавшегося неповоротливым Аберфорта. Вон он, у окна, только что уложил сразу троих...  
  
И ярко-фиолетовая мантия Диггла какое-то время мелькала среди остальных, черных. Потом перестала. Как и блестящая куртка Флетчера.  
  
Куда-то пропала Алиса...  
  
Одна из подпиравших потолок колонн рухнула как раз туда, где отбивался от пары Пожирателей Хмури.  
  
Кажется, он узнал в одном из тел на полу Эммелин Вэнс... Может, просто ранена? Вроде, «Авадами» пока никто из защитников замка не бросался. Интересно, в кого полетит первая?  
  
В него...  
  
Зеленая вспышка, отчаянное "Джи-им!"  
Лили...  
  
Открыл глаза, уже лежа на полу. Она лежала сверху, бледная, глаза закрыты... Его Лили только что спасла ему жизнь, вытолкнув из-под «Авады».  
Или закрыв от нее?!  
Не-ет...  
Позвал по имени, замирая, задыхаясь от ужаса... И едва не заорал от счастья, когда она пошевелилась.  
– Джим...  
– Я здесь, милая, со мной все в порядке...  
  
– Я бы не стал это утверждать так уверенно, – насмешливый голос откуда-то сверху. Тот, кто говорил – или другой, черт их разберет всех – наступил на правую руку, что-то хрустнуло, палочка выпала и покатилась по полу... – Девчонку не трогаем, остальных можно убить!  
  
Обвел взлядом зал: из «остальных» было видно только Фрэнка и Люпина. Повернулся к Лили:  
– Поцелуемся в последний раз?  
Не успели: чьи-то руки оторвали ее от него, поставили на ноги. И снова тот же голос:  
– Прощайте, мистер Поттер!


	15. Chapter 15

– Мариэтта! Ну, здравствуй! Надо же, месяца не прошло, как встретились!

Северус открыл глаза. Сначала увидел только оттенки белого и – мельком – успел испугаться, что умер, сам того не заметив. Потом белизна разделилась на потолок палаты и светящиеся шары под ним. Мунго?

– Ты же меня не забыла? – продолжил меж тем незнакомый голос. – Ну, скажи, что рада!  
– Скажу, если уберешь лапу от моей задницы! Аластор, мать твою! Что тебе еще должны оторвать, чтобы перестал руки распускать!  
– Что значит «еще»? Так что, ваш главный не соврал? Про ногу? Эй! Мариэтта!

«Аластор? Неужели Хмури, легендарный аврор?»  
Северус попробовал сесть и сам удивился, насколько ослабел: удалось только голову приподнять, и то ненадолго. Скосил глаза: Мариэтта оказалась средних лет ведьмой в странной мантии – зеленой, но не оттенка лайма, как у целителей в главном корпусе, а намного темнее. Вот она склонилась над кроватью, на которой лежал человек, чье лицо почти полностью скрывали бинты. На месте левого глаза – кровавое пятно.  
Северус тут же перевел взгляд на целительницу. Эмблема на ее мантии была непривычной: скрещенные палочка и кость на фоне заглавного «А».  
Получается, что он сейчас не просто в Мунго – он в четвертом, «аврорском», корпусе? В том самом, куда не могут попасть ни обычные пациенты, ни целители без специального допуска?

– А ну-ка, иди сюда! – этот голос уже был знакомым. Марта Хоугтон подхватила его под мышки, усадила. У губ оказался кубок с зельем. «Настойка № 37». Та, что снимает последствия «Круциатуса». Легкое касание палочки – и перестало чувствоваться нывшее все это время плечо. На его ногу Марта только взглянула, поморщилась.  
Северус посмотрел на ее мантию: не сиреневую, как обычно у персонала детского корпуса, а темно-синюю, лаборантскую; еще и с надписью на значке-пропуске «Г. Эванс». Похоже, сюда вызвали всех дежурных целителей! А кое-кого в буквальном смысле подняли с постели.

Прозрачная сфера с зельем того же цвета, как то, которое он пил, зависла над головой Блэка.  
– Ну-ка, малыш, разожми пальцы!  
А Северус только сейчас заметил, что все еще сжимает его руку. И снова это «малыш»! Они с Эвансом сговорились, что ли?  
– Он выживет?  
– Если не дашь мне поставить капельницу, то нет!

Марта отошла, и он смог осмотреться. Палата куда больше обычной, похожа на приемную. Точно: вон целительница (он встречал ее раньше в главном корпусе) коснулась палочкой одной из кроватей, и та исчезла – видимо, переместилась в постоянную палату. Впрочем, народу осталось еще много. Узнал Люпина – оборотень лежал на койке у окна, а рядом, на соседней, сидели Поттер и Лили. Из раны на поттеровском лбу сочилась кровь, а Лили вытирала ее салфеткой. Семейная идиллия... Вот взглянула на него, рассеянно улыбнулась и снова повернулась к своему благоверному. А тот... Тоже увидел Снейпа, кивнул... улыбнулся?! Сильно же его по лбу приложило!

Неподалеку от двери незнакомая ведьма препиралась с Мариэттой:  
– А я говорю – мне домой надо! Через час на работу, а мантия несвежая, и на голове черти что, и...  
– Мисс Вэнс, лучше бы о том, что в голове, позаботились! Никуда я вас с сотрясением мозга не отпущу!  
– Да этим, министерским, мозги не нужны: у них в Отделе Тайн запасных целая ванна!  
Северус повернулся на голос, снова посмотрел на Хмури и вздрогнул: одна нога была вдвое короче другой.  
– Так, а ты почему еще здесь? – направилась в его сторону Мариэтта.  
– Ты учти – самое главное мне не отрезали! Так что, как освободишься... – успел сказать Хмури, и кровать с ним пропала. Краем глаза Северус заметил, что мисс Вэнс выскользнула за дверь.

– Алан, что там у тебя?  
Перкинс – надо же, и он здесь, сидит у кровати аврорши из замка – только плечами пожал:  
– Пока не могу определить.  
– Там была фиолетовая вспышка, – вспомнил Северус.  
Перкинс задумался:  
– Это, конечно, сужает круг поиска... – и снова принялся водить палочкой над неподвижным телом.

Дверь распахнулась, и в приемную вошел молодой темнокожий аврор.  
– Доктор, а что мне с этим делать? – указал на невысокого типа в вычурной блестящей куртке. – Сломанный нос ему вылечили, так он теперь койку себе на неделю требует...  
– Свободные койки только в морге! – даже не повернулась в его сторону Мариэтта, и «блестящий» тут же испарился.  
– А еще там дамочка внизу. Сначала говорила, что журналистка – ее послали. Теперь – что она чья-то невеста... А родственников же пропускают?  
– Это ко мне! – встрепенулся Люпин.  
– Невеста? – удивился Поттер. – А нам почему не сказал?  
– Сам впервые слышу, – усмехнулся тот.

Блондинка Рита появилась в палате минуту спустя. И на взволнованную невесту она точно не была похожа: вместо того, чтобы сидеть в обнимку со своим оборотнем, бродила туда-сюда, отвлекая целителей и пациентов, а рядом летало по пергаменту ярко-зеленое перо.

– Сев, – он и не заметил, как рядом оказалась Лили. – Мерлин, Сев, я так волновалась за тебя, так... – голос у Лили сорвался, она обняла его, уткнулась носом в грудь. Провел по волосам, стараясь избавиться от противного чувства, что подобное уже было. Совсем недавно – было. Черт, он что, вообще никогда не сможет ее обнять, без того, чтобы не _вспомнить_?  
– Какого цвета твое оборотное, Лили? – прошептал. Она взглянула непонимающе, потом тихо ответила:  
– Изумрудного...  
И снова уткнулась ему в плечо. Коснулся губами волос и... перехватил взгляд Поттера. Ревнивый, как всегда. Некоторые вещи не меняются? Что ж, может, оно и правильно.

Впрочем, тот уже болтал с аврором, который привел Риту:  
– Вовремя вы, ребята, появились!  
– Еще бы не вовремя! Вас, считай, под орех разделали! Будешь должен, придурок! – усмехнулся тот. – Я когда от Скримджера услышал, куда мы всем отделением отправляемся, сперва решил – шутит. Или над ним подшутили. Сказал ему об этом, а он ответил, что у того, кто тот патронус прислал – бабу страшную – с юмором плохо. Вот мы к вам и рванули. – Прошелся по комнате, то и дело натыкаясь на кровати, и снова присел напротив Поттера. – Нет, кто бы мог подумать! Треверс-старший ведь чуть было министром не стал год назад! И тут – такое! – чуть помолчал и вдруг спросил: – А вы что, действительно вдесятером сняли защиту Треверс-холла? Без усиливающих артефактов? А потом еще сражались с ближним кругом Того-кого-нельзя называть?  
Поттер самодовольно кивнул:  
– Мы герои, в хрустальный шар не гляди! – Обернулся к остальным: – Может, еще и орден Мерлина дадут! А Хмури говорил: «кактусом без вазелина!»  
– Ну-у… – чуть смущенно ответил аврор. – Про кактус, он, скорей всего, не соврал. Все-же, как ни крути, а закон вы нарушили… Но… – он хитро прищурился: – вазелин вы своими подвигами точно заслужили!

– Мистер Шеклболт! – позвала его Мариэтта. – Если помните, этот корпус – только для авроров. А вы кого сюда притащили? Первую помощь окажем всем, но потом... сами понимаете. Так кто из этих героев – ваши?  
Шеклболт обвел взглядом приемную.  
– Все наши! – сказал.

Снейпу целительница предложила выбирать: либо двое суток в Мунго, где ему вырастят новую кость вместо той, которую придется собирать из осколков, либо дома – ждать две недели, пока срастется.  
– Лучше домой, – решил.

***

Дома его со всеми предосторожностями устроили на кровати.  
– Кстати, с завтрашнего дня у нас двое детей, – пробормотала Лили, пожелав им спокойной ночи. – Фрэнк днем на работе, а Алиса неизвестно когда поправится.  
– У них же няня была? – Поттер.  
– А теперь нет, – вздохнула Лили. – Не только до нас пытались добраться через близкого человека.

«Через близкого человека... – Снейпу казалось, что он вполне мог бы взлететь сейчас без метлы. – Близкого. Человека!»

А потом вспомнил и действительно чуть не взлетел:  
– Петтигрю!  
Мерлин, совсем из головы выскочило!  
Быстро объяснил Поттеру про обездвиженную крысу в кармане у Блэка. С которой наверняка давно спало заклинание. Тот моментально выскочил, прямо в пижаме. В гостиной сработал камин.

Вернулся быстро, само собой, не найдя ничего.  
– Может, выпала, пока Бродяга по замку мотался? – проговорил с надеждой. – А там и закончил свою дурацкую жизнь под чьим-нибудь каблуком? Можете винить меня в кровожадности, но я искренне на это надеюсь.  
Обвинять его в этом не стала даже Лили. Пригладила волосы, задев белую повязку на лбу. Чуть правее переносицы проступило красное пятно. «Интересно, ему что, не могли в Мунго залечить эту царапину?» – удивился Снейп.

– Спокойной ночи... всем, – сказал перед тем, как заснуть.

***

Утро началось со звона разбитого стекла. Северус подскочил – ему как раз снилось, что один из тупоголовых первокурсников роняет фиал со слезами феникса, а сам он застыл, глядя, как ингредиент стоимостью в полторы тысячи галеонов растекается по грязному полу, и ничего не может сделать. О том, что подобного фиала среди школьных запасов нет и не было, а если бы и нашелся, то никогда бы не попал в детские руки, он подумал, только прыгая на относительно здоровой ноге к двери.  
– Репаро! – донесся до него голос Лили. – Вот и все, сейчас мы поставим вазу на место, и больше не будем бросать в нее квоффлом. А папа, он же дядя Джим, запрет получше сундук с мячами для квиддича.  
– Да запирал я его! – это уже Поттер. – Низзлы знают, как эти двое до него добрались!  
– Вспомни заклинание посерьезней, ты волшебник или кто? – фыркнула Лили, и Северус внутренне сжался.

Вспомнилось вдруг, что в их отношениях его всегда раздражало: этот ее командный тон и уверенность, что любой неприятности можно избежать, если как следует все предусмотреть. Из-за последнего они не раз ссорились, и как-то (после очередного примирения) Лили сказала ему, что это все из-за того, что он и сам такой. Конечно, она была права… но то, что казалось естественным в себе, мужчине, в ней порой злило до желания наорать.

«Интересно, как ее Поттер терпит, наша гриффиндорская звезда?» – подумал, опускаясь – вернее, падая – в кресло.

Оказалось – нормально. Не разозлился, не вспылил – наоборот, заржал так счастливо, будто ему очередной квиддичный кубок вручили. Следующую фразу Северус не расслышал: что-то вроде того, что в поединке великого Мерлина против двух шустрых детишек с неконтролируемыми выбросами магии он бы поставил не на Мерлина.

– Я скоро вернусь. – Снова Лили. – Присмотри пока за детишками. Только следи за ними в оба глаза!  
– Сейчас нацеплю очки и буду следить во все четыре! – «Чертов клоун!» – А еще могу одолжить у Альфарда драконозащитные, и буду смотреть в шесть!  
Смех, звук поцелуя, потом – открывшейся и снова захлопнувшейся двери. Северус дополз до кровати и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Дурацкое утро, чертов Поттер…

***

– А сейчас мы будем завтракать! – бодроо заявил Джеймс, усаживая мальчишек в специальные стульчики, наскоро сотворенные из обычных табуреток. И тут же смешно стало: он трижды сталкивался с Волдемортом, почти месяц провел отцом-одиночкой, выдержал... ну, почти... Снейпа в собственной постели, а вчера его едва не убили, сперва огрев им же придуманным заклинанием! Так почему сейчас не по себе?

Что он волновался не напрасно, Джеймс понял уже через минуту.  
– Неть! – заявил Невилл на предложение занять свое место, и потопал на выход.  
– Э-э... Но тебя же не спрашивают! – Джеймс подхватил упрямого мальчишку и попробовал его усадить силой. Черта с два: Невилл извивался, как гусеница, и орал во всю силу здоровых легких.  
Умявший к этому времени почти половину Гарри посмотрел на все это и тоже завопил. За компанию, что ли?

Как выяснилось после завтрака, «за компанию» они делали все. Вместе пошли играть, вцепились в одну и ту же игрушку... Пришлось создать несколько одинаковых, после чего мальчишки сразу же потеряли к ним интерес и начали делить другую.  
Час спустя – когда размноженными игрушками был усеян весь пол – они прекратили орать и драться, расползлись по разным углам гостиной... Джеймс даже успел притянуть к себе журнал, открыть его... А потом Невилл обнаружил кота.  
– Кыся! – и рванул к нему.  
– Кыся! – повторил Гарри, последние полгода обращавший на кота не больше внимания, чем на мебель.

Взвыл Толстый, схваченный первым за загривок, а вторым за задние лапы. И тут же к нему присоединился Невилл с разодранной рукой и Гарри, чей лоб теперь украшал не только необыкновенный шрам, но и свежая царапина.  
– «Силенсио» всем троим, – бурчал Джеймс, успокаивая мальчишек и залечивая им «боевые ранения». Кот угрожающе шипел из-под кресла.

Обед прошел почти спокойно, разве что в самом конце мальчишки решили, что тыквенное пюре будет неплохо смотреться на белых занавесках. С меткостью у них пока было плоховато... или наоборот? Кто знает, может Невилл специально целился в неосмотрительно сунувшегося в столовую кота, а Гарри – ему в глаз?

– А вам не кажется, «Империо» зря относят к непростительным? – спросил у них Джеймс уже по дороге в спальню.  
– Неть, – ответили хором.

Еще через час – во время которого детишки и не думали засыпать – Джеймс был готов причислить к разрешенным заклинаниям и «Аваду».

***

Поттер ввалился в спальню после полудня. Сначала лицемерно поинтересовался, не голоден ли Снейп. «Нет, спасибо», – и снова отвернулся.  
– Слушай, а с тобой все нормально? Может, ты зря вчера в Мунго не остался? – вместо того, чтобы убраться, Поттер присел рядом с ним на кровать.  
«Да пошел ты!»  
– Со мной. Все. В порядке. Я не голоден.  
– Столько времени? Тебя у Треверса кормили, что ли?  
«Вот же гад, обязательно надо было об этом заговорить?» При воспоминании сначала о допросе, а потом о подвале, Северуса затрясло.  
– Тогда, – похоже, Поттеру надоело строить из себя заботливую нянюшку, и он заговорил о том, зачем явился. – Слушай, ты мне не поможешь с этими двумя? Лили как пошла в Мунго, так и пропала там. Ну, ты ж ее знаешь – только дай возможность о ком-нибудь позаботиться!

Да, Северус ее знал. Знал давно и куда лучше, чем Поттер, и от этого вдруг потеплело в груди. И тут же кольнуло неприятно: «А сам бы он смог так спокойно говорить о том, что Поттер может знать о Лили что-то, о чем неизвестно ему?»  
Да.  
– Наверное…  
– Так ты согласен! А я-то боялся, что придется уламывать, как первую красавицу перед свиданием!  
Похоже, последнюю мысль Северус подумал вслух. А еще пропустил что-то важное.  
– На что согласен?  
– Так за малышней присмотреть!  
– Что-о?! Нет, мы так не договаривались!

Поттер что, совсем с ума сошел? Да он детей терпеть не может, он же...  
– С Гарри ты хорошо справлялся. Слушай, я больше не могу! Можешь смеяться, но я их уже боюсь! Удивительно: вроде по одному – дети, как дети, а вместе – совершенно неуправляемые! Помоги, а?  
– И которого ты хочешь мне сплавить? Своего? Или другого?  
– Мне уже все равно. Давай: тебе правый, мне левый.

Видимо, они оба оказались «правыми», потому что в спальню Поттер притащил сразу двоих. Сам уселся в кресло, развел руками, предлагая Северусу оценить масштабы бедствия. Светловолосое «бедствие», так же похожее на Алису, как Гарри – на Поттера, сразу же полезло на кровать. Грохнулось, завопило.

Гарри подошел к тумбочке, вытащил из стопки книг нижнюю, остальные посыпались на него. Так, и этот орет!

Снейп поднял одну из книг. Оказалось – «Важные магические открытия последнего времени». Ладно, пойдет. Открыл и начал читать. Вслух, само собой.

Первым среагировал на знакомый голос Гарри. Умолк, залез на кровать, приткнулся рядом, как раньше. Потом и второй присоединился, с другой стороны. Северус читал о соединении магловских и магических технологий, позабыв и о детишках, и о Поттере, пока не услышал его храп. Мелкие тоже спали. И что ему делать в этом царстве Морфея?

Он прикинул: достанет ли струя до кресла в углу, если использовать «Агуаменти»?  
Достала. Поттер подскочил, как ужаленный, палочкой замахал. Потом осмотрелся, улыбнулся:  
– Ух ты – заснули! Ну ты даешь, Снейп! Ты же... волшебник просто!

Дурак он, конечно. Но все равно почему-то было приятно.

Поттер по очереди отнес мальчишек в их комнату, вернулся, присел на кровать.  
– Слушай, мне еще твоя помощь нужна...  
«И тебе колыбельную спеть?» – хотел спросить, но промолчал: слишком уж серьезный у того был вид. Вот размотал окровавленную повязку на лбу... Мерлин, да чем же ему прилетело?! – Сам не вытащу, а Лили пугать не хочется. Попробуй-ка слабое притягивающее... Лучше невербально.  
Северус коснулся палочкой глубокой царапины, похожей на птичью лапу, мысленно произнес «Ассио». Ничего себе!  
– Что за?.. – руку обдало теплом, и он вытащил какую-то дрянь, похожую на шаровую молнию – черную, с багровыми прожилками.  
– Ты помнишь про отсроченные заклинания? На седьмом курсе многие развлекались.

Как же не помнить. Северус тогда пообещал – после того, как Помфри час провозилась, убирая у него с головы щупальца, внезапно выросшие после применения «Левиосы» – найти изобретателя этой дряни и самого в кальмара превратить.  
– Знать бы еще, кто эту гадость придумал!  
– Я придумал, – вздохнул Поттер. – Только черным оно не было.

«Нет, и в самом деле идиот! А может, все-таки превратить? Все желания должны исполняться».

Оказалось, что дурацких придумок у Поттера – целая тетрадь. Мерлин, чего там только не было! Зачарованные перья, исправлявшие написанное на всякую похабщину, игрушки для идиотов-детей и таких же взрослых, куча глупых заклинаний! Причем чары, которые он использовал для создания всей этой муры... Ни-че-го себе! В какой-то момент даже завидно стало!  
– Поттер, тебе никто не говорил, что тратить такие способности на это... – Северус вернул ему тетрадь.  
– Глупо и нерационально, – закончил за него Поттер. – Кто мне только этого не говорил. Кстати, меня Джеймс зовут, – протянул он руку.  
Надо было превратить в кальмара, надо...  
– Северус, – буркнул и пожал этому «Джеймсу» руку.

***

Лили вернулась незадолго до того, как мальчишки проснулись. Виновато взглянула на них:  
– Я почти собралась уходить, но встретила в холле того доктора, который меня лечил... Попросил подменить одну из медсестер. Вот я и задержалась.

«Вот же хитрая лиса Перкинс! Дай ему волю – он всех в Мунго затащит, если не работниками, то добровольными помощниками!»

Рассказала последние новости. Блэк пришел в себя, завтра выпишут. А еще целителям удалось понять, что с Алисой. Правда, для полного выздоровления может понадобиться не меньше недели.  
– Фрэнк просил, если нам не трудно, пусть Невилл это время у нас поживет? Нам же не трудно, правда? – с надеждой взглянула на них с Пот... С Джеймсом.  
– Ну что ты, конечно, не трудно! – хором ответили.

***

Блэк появился следующим утром. Ввалился в комнату:

– Слушай, Снейп, ты не знаешь, что это такое?  
Он держал нечто, похожее на отрубленную человеческую кисть. Впрочем, «нечто» было явно живым и очень недовольным. Оказавшись над столом, сразу же упало на тыльную сторону ладони и начало показывать пальцами какие-то знаки.  
– Похоже на язык жестов, – покачал головой Блэк. – Ты его понимаешь?  
– Нет.  
– Я тоже, к сожалению. Хотя... – Блэк усмехнулся, – если учесть, что я отобрал эту штуковину у Гарри и Невилла, которые очень старались ее поделить... Может, и к лучшему, что мы ни слова не понимаем? Кстати, письмо, которое она притащила, адресовано тебе, – и он достал из кармана длинный белый конверт. «Северусу Снейпу от Сесилии Адамс», – было написано на нем неровным детским почерком.

– Ого! – А этот жест, кажется, относился к международным. Снейп и Блэк дружно хмыкнули. Спрятав в кулак последний из пальцев, «Вещь» (так, по словам Сесилии, звали фамилиар Адамсов) тут же исчезла – будто бесшумно аппарировала.

Сесси писала про новый дом и новую же семью: кроме приемных родителей, у нее оказался дядя, бабушка (_«Она тоже варит зелья, совсем как ты!»_), два брата и сестра.

_«А еще куча дядей и тетей, которых я пока не запомнила.  
Тут здорово, очень здорово, но я все равно уже по тебе скучаю! Я очень, очень хочу тебя увидеть! Обязательно приезжай к нам на Рождество!»_

Северус отложил письмо, печально улыбнулся. Наивный ребенок, она еще не понимает, в какую семью попала. Да они его, нищего полукровку, и на порог не пустят.

_«Ps: Пожалуйста, не обижай Вещь, она очень чувствительная. И всегда говори ей «спасибо»!  
Сесилия Адамс»_

***

Лили снова ушла в Мунго сразу после обеда, но вместе с Блэком у Поттера (кажется, он так и не привыкнет называть его «Джеймсом») куда лучше получалось справляться с малышней. Впрочем, после обеда они все равно принесли их к нему. Ну что ж: повторил вчерашнее «чудо» с укладыванием спать.

А потом Блэк притащил пыльную рвань, оказавшуюся древним ковром-самолетом.  
– Слушай, блохастый, тебя чем в Мунго опоили? Ты действительно думаешь, что я буду летать по дому на этой тряпке?  
– А почему бы и нет? Скучно ведь целый день в комнате торчать?  
«Может, и скучно, если у тебя мышцы вместо мозгов!» – подумал Северус, но все-таки решил попробовать. Оказалось куда легче и удобнее, чем на метле. Правда, Джеймс, придурок этот, при встречах давился хохотом, кланялся и к каждой фразе добавлял «О, великий халиф!» Пришлось ему подыграть, назвав «любимым евнухом». Заткнулся, слава Мерлину.

Возможно, ему не стоило опускаться до глупых шуток в духе Поттера? Но ведь сработало же? Значит... То ли они не такие уж и глупые, то ли он научился «разговаривать с людьми на понятном им языке»? Помнится, отец постоянно пенял ему на неумение это делать.

***

– Тебе не кажется, что мы слишком мало времени проводим втроем? – спросил как-то Северус. Джеймс покачал головой – сам он давно собирался поговорить об этом, но так и не решился. Ну и кто из них после этого гриффиндорец?  
– Или слишком много, – усмехнулся. И пояснил: – В тот день, когда ты пропал, мы обходились без «физического контакта» почти сутки. И Лили чувствовала себя нормально. Возможно, эта связь между нами, эта чертова «особая магия», ослабевает со временем. Может, сейчас ее вообще нет?  
– То есть, мне можно будет уйти? – надо же, если бы не изучил Снейпа за это время, как свои пять, может, и поверил бы, что ему все равно.  
– Или мне. Она ведь может выбрать любого из нас! Ты об этом не думал?! – «Только не заводись! Спокойно, Сохатый!» – Думал, я же вижу! Да, возможно, любой из нас может свалить прямо сейчас! Хочешь проверить?  
– Нет, – теперь голос Северуса звучал спокойно, и Джеймс тоже сбавил обороты:  
– Вот и я не хочу. Не решусь. Не смогу, и все тут!

И вышел, оставив Снейпа хлопать глазами. Впрочем, самому было не легче. С их возвращения и дня не прошло, чтобы дурацкие мысли – что Лили вполне может считать все, что между ними было, ошибкой – не приходили в голову. То и дело вспоминались прошлые размолвки. И то, что вскоре после рождения Гарри, она сказала что-то вроде «Самые большие глупости мы обычно делаем из принципа!» И лицо при этом было такое... Вот что она имела в виду? Этого придурка, Снейпа, она точно когда-то из принципа бросила: потому что якшался со всякой сволочью!  
Мерлин, неужели она?.. Нет, быть не может!

***

– Yesterday... All my troubles seemed so far away... – напевал Джеймс, развалившись на диване и перебирая струны гитары. Блэк сидел рядом, вертел в пальцах бокал с вином, темно-красные блики плясали по стенам. Тихо потрескивали дрова в камине.

А Северус вдруг вспомнил их вечера в слизеринской гостиной. Там тоже вся их компания собиралась у камина. Их компания... Надо же, никогда не задумывался, как она была похожа на эту, гриффиндорскую, о которой он в те времена даже подумать не мог без омерзения.

_Вспомнились зеленые стены и серебристые карнизы, высокие окна, за которыми колыхались озерные растения и то и дело проплывали то русалка, то гриндилоу... Как Рабастан так же перебирал струны и напевал – правда, у него и инструмент был другой формы, и песни не магловские. И как Треверс со скучающим видом глядел в потолок, а порой и отпускал едкие замечания:  
– Слушай, Басти! Может, хватит уже завывать?_

– Слушай, Сохатый! Если бы тебе, ко всем достоинствам в придачу, еще и слух – цены бы не было! Уймись, а? Уши вянут!

Да... Треверс сейчас точно в Азкабане. Басти?.. Черт его знает, под маской не разглядеть, кто был в том чертовом зале... Впрочем, если учесть, что братья всегда и везде вместе – от их слизеринской компании на свободе остался только он, Северус. И у Мародеров сразу две вакансии освободились: умника, которого все ценят, но никто не слушает, и восторженного подхалима. И какую занять? Первая, вроде, привычнее?

А Блэк меж тем посмеивался и рассказывал какую-то древнюю историю про рыцаря, которому срочно понадобилось узнать, чего же хотят женщины. Северус его понимал – он бы тоже не отказался от подобного знания. Правда, у него никогда не было друга, способного ради него жениться на старой карге. Так что пришлось бы рассчитывать только на себя. Хотя... может, и не прогадал бы: мегера из истории к ночи превратилась в красавицу.

– Затем она предложила ему выбрать, какой она должна быть днем, а какой ночью, – продолжил Блэк. – Хочет ли он, чтобы днем его видели с прекрасной женщиной, а ночи проводить со старой каргой? Или выходить на люди со страшилищем, а ночью быть с красавицей?

Ага, предложила. И этот придурок задумался. Было бы о чем думать! Конечно, ночью с красавицей! А на остальных плевать. Будь его воля, он бы Лили вообще из дома не выпускал. А сам бы любил ее какой угодно. Если бы она еще поменьше командовала и...

– А ты, Джим, что бы выбрал?  
– А можно всегда с красавицей? – усмехнулся Джеймс. – Ладно-ладно, я понял. Знаешь, я бы предложил ей самой решать.  
– Так ведь он так и сделал! – захлопал в ладоши Блэк. – Сохатый, да ты у нас гений! Так вот, та грымза ему и говорит: «Я готова для тебя всегда быть красавицей, потому что ты уважаешь меня и дал мне самой сделать выбор!»

А Джеймс почему-то не обрадовался ни похвале, ни счастливому окончанию истории. Сник, пробормотал:  
– Такое только в сказках и бывает. Ладно, я – спать, – и направился к двери.

– Чего это он? – удивился Блэк. Северус пожал плечами. Блэк усмехнулся и решил все-таки закончить рассказ: – Так какие выводы можно из всего этого сделать?  
– Что женщины сами должны выбирать?  
– Все должны сами выбирать. Даже если не хочется. И тем более, – пожал плечами Блэк. – Но сказка вообще не об этом! На самом деле, не важно – красивая твоя подружка или страшная, умная или глупая. Все равно все они мегеры!

«Придурок. Просто тебе с ними не везло, да, блохастый?»

– И твоя... вернее, _ваша с Джимом_ драгоценная Лили в том числе! – расхохотался Блэк. Вскочил, распахнул перед Северусом дверь: – Ты идешь? Вернее, летишь?  
Пришлось поднимать в воздух свой дурацкий транспорт: не зря же Блэку на пороге торчать?

***

Нога постепенно заживала – по крайней мере, болела меньше и меньше.

А в остальном дни были похожи один на другой. С утра развлекали мальчишек. Вернее, в основном ими занимались Джеймс и Блэк, а Северус сидел неподалеку, читал.

После обеда читал уже вслух: Блэк притащил из дома множество детских книг. Северусу было стыдно признаться, но он видел сказки волшебников впервые. Прочитал запоем все в первый же день, удивляясь, как они отличаются от знакомых ему магловских.  
Обычно детишки засыпали минут через десять. Поттер уходил в комнату, которую гордо именовал «лабораторией», и там возился со своими игрушками. Блэк оставался, пристраивался в ногах, иногда даже в виде собаки.

Часам к трем просыпались дети, возвращалась Лили, и в доме снова становилось шумно. Но прятаться от всего этого уже не хотелось.

– А я была в твоей лаборатории, – сказала она однажды. – Туда новую помощницу взяли. Временно, само собой: только на время твоей болезни.  
Северус нахмурился. Умом он понимал, что с напарником Эвансу работать куда легче, но все равно стало неприятно. Скорей бы поправиться!

Сесси писала ему через день. Вещь сначала отмахивалась в ответ на его «спасибо» и моментально исчезала, но визиту к третьему, вроде, привыкла к ним с Блэком. А тот выучил несколько слов на языке жестов и как-то попробовал вступить в беседу. Вещь отнеслась к этому благосклонно и даже ответила, но, кажется, Блэк ничего не понял.

Вечерами заглядывал Фрэнк Лонгботтом, возился со своим наследником, рассказывал о новостях. Оказывается, их поход в Треверс-холл совпал с принятием нового закона о предоставлении аврорам неограниченных полномочий.  
– Так что ничего нам не будет. А вот тем, кто там оказался...  
Рассказывал, что Треверс после ареста сына ушел с поста заместителя министра.  
– Все дамы в министерстве от его речи рыдали. «Я люблю своего сына и поэтому не могу уклониться от ответственности за его поступки!» – рассказывал Фрэнк. – А вот Крауч, наоборот, сказал, что знать больше своего не желает. Отправил в Азкабан вместе с остальными, даже в камере при аврорате держать не стал.  
– Похоже, ты от нового закона не в восторге? – догадался Джеймс.  
– А мы теперь от «них» ничем не отличаемся, – нахмурился Лонгботтом. – Хоть эту маску поганую надевай, чтобы потом от самого себя меньше тошнило.  
– Но ведь тебя никто не заставляет применять непростительные...  
– А у меня на лбу не написано, применяю я их или нет! Аврорам это можно - и все об этом знают. А я – аврор!  
Кажется, Северус его понимал. Но ведь такие вещи не зависят от рядовых сотрудников, так какой смысл злиться?

***

Однажды Лили пришла чуть раньше. Дети спали на их общей кровати, в ногах свернулся Бродяга – именно так, как выяснилось, звали эту псину.

Она присела рядом.  
– А знаешь, Сев... – улыбнулась. – А ведь ты замечательно справляешься с ними! У тебя талант. Может, ты зря из Хогвартса ушел?

Да что она такое выдумывает? Да он... одно дело справляться с парой ребятишек, и совсем другое – с целым классом болванов! Хотя с болванами у него тоже неплохо получалось, но...  
А Лили на все его объяснения только головой качала.

– Твоего сына я еще могу вынести.  
– И Невилла.  
– Ну, к нему я тоже привык.  
– И к той девочке из Мунго.  
А это уже было нечестно.  
– Сесси – необычный ребенок.  
– Точно. И Гарри с Невиллом тоже... Сев, – Лили обняла его за плечи, совсем как раньше, до их дурацкой ссоры... – И почему ты никак не можешь поверить в то, что это ты необычный, особенный?! Что есть те, для кого счастье – быть с тобой рядом. Что... – она вдруг запнулась, смутилась. – Знаешь, я бы хотела, чтобы моего сына учил именно ты.

Быстро поднялась и вышла, оставив его в растерянности. Неужели для идиотской ревности Поттера действительно были основания?

И если... Вернее, _когда_ их «особая магия» перестанет действовать... Когда Лили сможет выбирать... Кого она выберет?


	16. Chapter 16

Наверное, это было глупо: наблюдать за Лили и Джеймсом, пытаясь понять, как она к тому относится. Но, раз начав, остановиться Северус уже не мог.  
  
Сначала казалось, что они только и делают, что ссорятся. Этот болван постоянно пропускал ее слова мимо ушей, делал все по своему, Лили злилась, а рассердившись, могла запустить подушкой или стукнуть полотенцем. Надо же, когда они встречались, она даже голос повышала редко. Северус не мог себе представить, как Лили поднимает на кого-то руку! Или полотенце... И думал, что не стерпел бы такого по отношению к себе. А вот Поттеру, похоже, было плевать. Впрочем, что с него взять, болвана надутого?  
Кстати, порой Лили так его и называла. А тот... отшучивался! Лили смеялась и, кажется, моментально забывала о происшедшем.  
  
Выходит, главное было не в том, что они ссорились, а в том, что... постоянно мирились. И это нравилось обоим!  
– Прости, милая! – с легкостью слетало у Поттера с языка.  
А Северус вспоминал о том, что он за всю жизнь произносил слова извинения несколько раз. И о том, как трудно ему было сперва решиться на такое, а потом и выдавить их – кошмарные, унизительные...  
  
– Когда рак свистнет, а флобберчерви полетят! – обычно отвечала Лили Джеймсу.  
Северусу еще больше становилось не по себе. Он не представлял, как Поттер понимал, что прощен. Она ведь просто фыркала и уходила!  
  
Почти так же, как тогда, на пятом курсе...  
После их несостоявшегося примирения он старался не попадаться ей на глаза. Да что там – даже не смотрел в ее сторону! Он что, действительно мог просто подойти и заговорить, как ни в чем ни бывало?!  
  
Нет, лучше было об этом не думать.  
  
***  
  
– Давай, Нюниус! Не трусь, в первый раз всегда страшно! – посмеивался Блэк.  
– Ты-то откуда знаешь, блохастый? Неужели пробовал? – не выдержал Северус. Тот не смутился:  
– Рассказывали. Так ты встанешь на эту чертову ногу или нет?  
– Сейчас... – «Тебе легко говорить!» Только что зажившая нога казалась ватной, будто не своей. Казалось, стоит шагнуть – и она подломится. Может, и стоило согласиться тогда на костерост?  
  
Северус уже пожалел, что не выставил Блэка сразу. Но Лили показывать слабость не хотелось, а Джеймс выглянул на секунду из своей «лаборатории» (лохматое чучело, в одной руке палочка, в другой – плюшевый медведь, почему-то кукарекающий), взглянул безумным взглядом, сказал: «Подожди секунду», – и снова исчез. Северус прождал полчаса, а потом Блэк сам предложил помочь. Как бы этому придурку намекнуть, что помощь – это не насмешки и подзуживания, а... Или он по-другому не умеет?  
– Давай... Обопрись на меня и медленно переноси вес тела. Во-от так, молодец! – Умеет. – Ну, не отваливается?  
  
Вроде, не отваливалась. Северус осторожно прошелся вдоль стенки, опираясь то на найденную на чердаке рукоятку от метлы, то на плечо Блэка.  
– С первым шагом тебя, Нюниус!  
– Блэк, прекрати меня так называть! Понял, «блохастый»? Что, нравится тебе эта кличка?  
– Да мне плевать, если честно. Тем более, эти блохи никак не выводятся. Черт с тобой, не хочешь – не буду. Тем более, какой из тебя «Нюниус»? Такой же придурок, как мы все...  
– Хм-м... Это комплимент?  
– А что же еще?  
  
Мерлин, и как он живет с этими ненормальными? А самое главное – почему совершенно не хочется от них уезжать? Еще немного, и будет просить у судьбы, чтобы действие этой «особой магии» никогда не прекращалось!  
  
***  
  
– А где близнецы? – Ремус оглянулся, разыскивая мальчишек. – Что-то их не слышно. И кота не слышно.  
– Подозрительно, – согласился Джеймс.  
  
Уже не вспомнить, кто первый назвал Гарри и Невилла «близнецами». Но смеялись тогда все от души: таких непохожих детей надо было еще поискать. Один шустрый, темноволосый и вечно растрепанный, неслышно появлявшийся в комнате и так же исчезавший. Второй – повыше ростом, пухлый и светленький, чье передвижение по дому легко можно было отследить по стуку падавших стульев. Тем забавней было то, что они все делали синхронно – стоило одному чем-то заняться, как к нему присоединялся другой. Плакали они, само собой, тоже вместе.  
  
По комнате, гордо задрав хвост, прошелся Толстый.  
– Кыся! – послышалось от двери, и кот, позабыв про степенность и достоинство, скользнул под диван. Но мальчишки уже заинтересовались вспыхнувшим в камине зеленым пламенем.  
  
Сначала оттуда вылез сияющий Фрэнк. Давно они его таким не видели. Неужели?..  
– Привет, герои! – Алиса шагнула в комнату вслед за ним, бледная и исхудавшая. Казалось, она даже ростом стала меньше. Упала на ближайший стул, прижала руку к груди, стараясь отдышаться. Похоже, путешествие через камин далось ей нелегко.  
– Мама! – Невилл бросился к ней.  
– Ма... – рванул было за ним Гарри, но на полпути остановился, задумался. Потопал к Лили, заполз к ней на колени.  
  
Фрэнк перехватил слишком уж разогнавшегося сына:  
– Осторожней, мистер Бладжер! Ты же не хочешь лишить аврорат молодого и перспективного следователя? Это даже Белле не удалось!  
Алиса обняла Невилла, зарылась носом в светлые волосы. Сидела тихо, почти не обращая внимания на остальных. Джеймс вспомнил, что она и на собраниях Ордена так себя вела: забивалась в угол серой мышью и помалкивала, пока ей не приходило в голову что-нибудь, от чего у остальных волосы дыбом становились. Ну вот, вроде этого:  
  
– А еще надо отменить этот идиотский закон, позорящий аврорат.  
Кажется, пробрало даже невозмутимого Фрэнка, а ведь должен был привыкнуть за столько лет. Но он быстро взял себя в руки:  
– А как же. Вот только перестанешь цветом лица слизеринский герб напоминать – сразу и займемся. Правда, Крауч нас – героев Ордена Феникса – в бараний рог скрутит, но это уже детали.  
  
Сириус вдруг улыбнулся:  
– А ведь вам, ребята, самим не справиться? Нужны помощники – умные, находчивые, талантливые...  
– Бестолковые раздолбаи, лезущие куда попало?  
– Вроде вас двоих?  
– Точно.  
Сириус обвел взглядом остальных:  
– Ну что, возвращаемся в аврорат? Лично я готов! Защищать мир и покой волшебников... с Краучем бодаться... Кто со мной?  
  
Ремус взглянул смущенно:  
– Не я. Сириус, ты извини, но в Департаменте по надзору за магическими существами  
место освободилось, я уже на собеседование сходил... В общем, берут.  
– Лунатик, ты же сам – магическое существо? Кого ты там контролировать собрался? Своих хвостатых родичей?  
Он смутился еще больше:  
– Ну-у... Рита сказала, что это неправильно, что там до сих пор нет ни одного представителя от... таких, как я. Тех, кто знает проблемы магических существ «изнутри». Так что, – голос его зазвучал уверенней: – Я буду представлять интересы своих, как ты их назвал, «хвостатых родичей». Пусть знают, что мы, в первую очередь, люди!  
– Ну-у, – восхищенно протянул Сириус. И ехидно добавил: – Раз уж «Рита сказала», не поспоришь! Значит, от нашей четверки остались мы с Сохатым.  
  
Джеймс не знал, как сказать ему то, что собирался. Зато представлял, как при первых же словах все в комнате согнутся пополам от хохота. И Алиса, уже называвшая его по этому поводу дураком. И Лили, никогда не относившаяся серьезно к его занятию. И остальные наверняка не отстанут.  
  
– Пару дней назад я получил крупный заказ от магазина игрушек на Диагон-аллее. И в «Зонко» моими разработками заинтересовались, купили несколько штук. Возможно, я и дальше буду что-нибудь для них придумывать. А там... хозяин как-то намекал, что ему не помешал бы совладелец. Так что мне сейчас не до аврората.  
  
И точно: Бродяга даже подпрыгнул:  
– Сохатый, ты обалдел?! Какой еще «Зонко»?! Ты вспомни, кто после школы нас всех на уши поставил? «Аврор – единственная подходящая профессия для настоящего мужчины», – кто говорил? Кто рассказывал про папу-дедушку-прадедушку и еще сто пятьдесят предков? Только не говори, что соврал, и они никогда аврорами не были?  
Джеймс усмехнулся:  
– Я не врал. Были. Только это ведь не значит, что я тоже должен? Да, мне нравится заниматься «дурацкими игрушками»! Нравится, пойми! И не надо про «невероятные» способности! Пусть все выглядит глупо, я... – взглянул он почему-то на Снейпа.  
– А знаешь, – сказал вдруг тот, – может, ты и прав. И делать игрушки, которые радуют людей, не менее почетно, чем работать в том же Отделе Тайн?  
– Спасибо. – Надо же, от него точно не ожидал поддержки.  
  
– Вы все сговорились, – махнул рукой Сириус. – Выходит, только мы с Лили и останемся аврорами? Ну что ж, – взглянул на нее, – ты хоть и на курс старше... Будешь с заданиями помогать, а?  
– Сириус, ты меня извини...  
– Только не говори, что ты тоже уходишь!  
Лили виновато улыбнулась:  
– Мне предложили стажировку в Мунго. Впрочем, я бы все равно не вернулась к учебе. Я еще в первый семестр там поняла, что не хочу быть аврором. Но неудобно было уйти сразу. Все-таки...  
– ...Принципы.  
– Война...  
– Так она, если верить Дамблдору, не закончилась.  
– Ничего, если снова начнется – целители тоже будут нужны.  
  
– Так нечестно! – Сириус схватился за голову.  
– Похоже, Блэк, ты попал, – подвела итог Алиса. – Передумывай, пока не поздно!  
– Лучше сразу сбежать, чем потом сдохнуть, – присоединился к ней Фрэнк.  
– И Хмури после травмы в учебку перешел. Мои соболезнования всем студентам.  
– Мало не покажется.  
– А после второго курса придешь ко мне на практику.  
– Это если выживешь после первого, у меня, – дразнили они его по очереди.  
  
– Всё-всё! Запугали! – поднял руки Сириус. – Теперь точно не передумаю!  
  
***  
  
Лили крутилась на кухне, как обычно, что-то напевая. Точно – «Там, за радугой». Ее любимая песня, Джеймс и сам давно слова выучил. И у Северуса, насколько он помнил, всегда глаза загорались, когда тот ее слышал. Интересно, что у него... или у них двоих с ней связано?  
  
– А наш герой, Снейп, уже ходит. Надо бы это отметить, а, Лили? – предложил он. Она кивнула, взглянула нерешительно и вдруг сказала:  
– Кажется, пора признаваться.  
– В чем? – «Мерлин, и сколько можно ждать гадостей от судьбы?!»  
– Джим... – Что же ей так трудно выговорить? – Ты знаешь, как работает наша «особая магия»?  
Джеймс покачал головой:  
– Хочешь сказать, что ты знаешь? – Лили кивнула. – Неужели Перкинсу удалось разобраться в этом?  
– Не ему, Джим. Мне удалось. И понять, как она работает, и сделать так, чтобы нас больше ничего не связывало. Случайно, само собой. Я даже не сразу поняла, что уже... всё.  
– И как же?  
– Тогда, в Хэллоуин, я осталась жива потому, что каждый из вас был готов отдать за меня жизнь...  
  
Она рассказывала, а Джеймс удивлялся, как же он раньше сам не додумался? Когда в аврорате Лили сказала, что готова на все, лишь бы вытащить Снейпа из Треверс-холла. И позже, когда кто-то из защитников замка запустил в Джеймса «Авадой», а она его спасла...  
  
– ...Потому что любовь – это еще и когда ты можешь, не раздумывая, отдать свою жизнь за другого. Ну, кроме всего прочего, – покраснела она. – Вот оно и сработало, когда я поняла, насколько он дорог мне. Насколько вы оба для меня важны...  
  
К тому, что Лили дороже всего на свете не только для него, но и для Снейпа, он почти привык. А вот к тому, что и она готова умереть ради них обоих... Что любит их обоих... Нет, ну так же нельзя! Не смогут они жить втроем! Ей все равно придется выбрать, с кем она хочет быть: с Нюниу... С героем, просившим за нее самого Волдеморта, не выдавшим ее даже под пытками, или с тем, который тратит жизнь на дурацкие игрушки. Кажется, тут все очевидно...  
  
Лили отвернулась, снова загремела кастрюлями.  
– Тебе помочь?  
– Справлюсь! А ты иди, если хочешь, к своему «хобби». Или оно уже не хобби?  
Джейм только отмахнулся: успеется. В конце концов, лучше сразу все выяснить...  
Но Лили уже заговорила о другом:  
– Слушай, Джим! Я тут все думала о нашей свадьбе... – Она хихикнула: – И о твоей необычной расцветке. Зачем тебе тогда понадобилась зеленая эльфийская примула? Я тоже учебник по гербологии читала, – улыбнулась, поймав его недоумевающий взгляд. – Там картинка была: волшебник с такими же пятнами, как у тебя были. И говорилось, что их появление при употреблении ее сока бывает один раз на тысячу. Тебе удивительно повезло! Одного не могу понять – зачем?  
  
Как же он надеялся никогда не касаться этой темы! Но раз уж спрашивает... имеет право знать.  
  
– Если сорвать нераспустившийся бутон, слизать выступивший сок, а потом собственной магией заставить цветок раскрыться… А потом, если добавить его в свадебный букет, то сердце женщины навсегда будет принадлежать тебе. Бродяга так сказал. Уверял, что вычитал в какой-то книге, которую за пределы родительской библиотеки выносить нельзя. Так что пришлось поверить на слово. Лили... черт, ты даже не представляешь, как я ревновал к этому гаду слизеринскому! А через месяц где-то он признался, что разыграл. «Ну, кто бы мог подумать, что у тебя на эту дрянь аллергия!» – сказал. Ладно, это еще не самая дурацкая из его шуток.  
  
– Вообще-то доля правды в этом есть, – кивнула Лили, – Примула – не эта, другая – когда-то использовалась в любовных зельях. Потом ее перестали добавлять из-за частых отравлений. Но подожди! Ведь в моем букете не было примулы! Я бы заметила, очень уж она необычная.  
Джеймс развел руками:  
– Я не смог. Сорвал этот чертов цветок, сделал все, как надо… И выбросил подальше. Решил, что так нечестно. Так что ты совершенно спокойно можешь выбирать, кого по-настоящему любишь, – упавшим голосом закончил он.  
Лили подошла поближе, притянула к себе:  
– А я уже выбрала, Джим. Я давно выбрала.  
  
***  
  
– И давно ты знаешь? – Северус поверить не мог. Как она может быть уверена? А вдруг все не так?  
– Почти с самого твоего возвращения из Треверс-холла. Я со второй ночи в гостиной на диване спала. Уходила, как только вы оба засыпали. И днем мы тоже ни разу за руки не держались. Почти две недели, Северус. Нас троих больше ничего не связывает.  
– А почему ты не?..  
– Не сказала раньше? Хотела, чтобы ты поправился, прежде чем сбежать от нас. Ты же теперь здесь не задержишься?  
Он покачал головой. Что ему теперь здесь делать?  
– Но как ты догадалась?!  
– Что связь распалась в тот момент, когда я поняла, что не смогу жить, если не сделаю все возможное для того, чтобы спасти тебя? Я не знала, не была уверена... Поэтому и проверяла.  
– Лили...  
  
Она подняла глаза, и дух перехватило. Смотреть-запоминать этот ласковый взгляд, который наверняка сменится презрительным, стоит ему произнести следующие слова. Но промолчать нельзя: пусть знает, ради кого рисковала жизнью. Чувство вины было невыносимым, даже не сравнить с тем, которое он испытывал после пятого курса, когда просил у нее прощения. Зато очень похоже на то, с которым он пришел за помощью к Дамблдору.  
  
– Это я рассказал Лорду о пророчестве!  
Лили вздохнула:  
– Я знаю.  
– Но… – Ну конечно! Разве стоило надеяться, что Поттер промолчит!  
– Я догадалась, Сев. Давно, еще когда Дамблдор сказал, что Лорд ищет именно нас. Ведь под пророчество подходили две семьи, ты об этом знал?  
Снейп кивнул.  
– Вот я и решила, что его предупредил тот, кому было важно, чтобы не погибли именно мы.  
– _Ты._ Я просил Лорда пощадить только тебя. Не Гарри, не Джеймса... И если бы тебе ничего не угрожало... «То я бы не пошел к Дамблдору», – хотел добавить, но не смог.  
– Сев, а сейчас?  
– Что «сейчас»?  
– Сейчас ты тоже думаешь, что из тех, кого ты в последнее время встречал, только я заслуживаю жизни? А про остальных можно спокойно забыть?  
  
Да как она вообще может так говорить?! Кто все это время возился с ее сы... с «близнецами»? Кто?..  
  
– Теперь – нет.  
Лили обняла его, он тоже прижал ее к себе...  
– Значит, ты меня простила?  
Вместо ответа она коснулась губами его щеки.  
  
И будто камень с души свалился. Лопнула цепь, привязывавшая его к чему-то огромному, тяжелому и мрачному. И почему он раньше не спросил? Черт, до чего непривычно и приятно быть свободным!  
  
– А ты, Сев? Ты на меня не сердишься?  
– За что?!  
– Ну, тогда, на пятом курсе. Мерлин, какая же я злая была тем вечером!  
Он замер. Нет, он не «сердился» на нее тогда.  
  
_Вечером Северус был просто раздавлен, а потом, утром, когда лежал под пыльным пологом, глядя, как сменяют друг друга зеленоватые блики... Поднимавшаяся из глубин души злость казалась осязаемой. Поднеси руку к губам, дохни – и на пальцах останутся следы грязи, как после работы в теплицах. «Ты еще увидишь! Узнаешь! Пожалеешь!» – шептал. Еще не догадываясь, что пожалеет вскоре именно он. А Лили..._  
  
– Ты не представляешь, как я тогда об этом пожалела! А летом, когда ты не отвечал на мои письма... Ни на одно, Сев! Решила, что все – больше меня знать не желаешь.  
– Какие письма?! – он же ничего не получал! За все лето прилетели две совы: одна от Эйвери, вторая – с результатами СОВ. Или она... – Лили, ты что, мне писала по магловской почте?  
– А по какой же еще? Мои родители – маглы, и твой отец – тоже. У вас ведь точно был почтовый ящик!  
  
Был, конечно. Только после того, как Северусу надоело вытаскивать оттуда письма от магловских компаний, с которыми неизвестно было, что делать, он наложил на ящик чары самовоспламенения. Немного боялся выговора от министерства, но письмо оттуда так и не пришло. То ли внимания не обратили, то ли решили, что по этому адресу все еще проживает ведьма Эйлин Снейп. Хотя она к тому времени больше месяца пребывала совсем в другом месте. И плевать ей было оттуда и на неприкаянно болтавшегося по дому сына, и на мужа, запершегося в комнате с бутылкой дешевого виски и старым альбомом с фото... нет, с колдографиями! Северус даже не подумать не мог, что в доме есть волшебные снимки!  
  
_– Что это? – протянул руку Северус. Отец вцепился в толстые картонные страницы:  
– Моё! Не отдам! – взглянул мутным взглядом: – Как я теперь? Без нее?! Ушла… мертва… – всхлипнул протяжно: – Я хочу… пусть лучше бы я умер… – А теперь в темных глазах плескалось отвращение: – И не помогло ей это поганое колдовство, не-по-мог-ло! И тебе не поможет!  
  
Северус рассмотрел альбом только следующим утром, после того как ночью из-под дивана отца полезли инопланетные десантники и тот высадил окно, спасаясь от них. Применять к нему магию не решился – вызвал магловскую скорую.  
  
Колдографии оказались свадебными. И на каждой – они с матерью, молодые, счастливые. Вот он обнимает ее за плечи... Целуются... Поднимает на руки и шагает через порог их дома, тогда совсем нового. Странно было видеть их такими – после того, как, сколько Северус себя помнил, они орали и ссорились.  
Неужели они когда-то любили друг друга? Но куда все делось потом? Интересно, а у него..._  
  
– Сев? – Лили провела по его щеке, возвращая в реальность.  
– Я не получал твоих писем. Ни одного. Я бы обязательно ответил.  
– Мерлин, как глупо все получилось! – Лили уткнулась носом в его плечо. – Я не могу без тебя, Сев! У меня никогда, никогда не было такого друга! И никогда не будет!  
«У меня тоже. С первой встречи. И навсегда».  
  
– Кажется, Сохатый, у тебя растут рога! – послышалось от двери. – А ну-ка, проверим! – Поттер взмахнул палочкой, произнес заклинание, и по комнате прошелся уже знакомый олень. – Точно! И какие развесистые!  
– И как ты живешь с этим придурком? – пробормотал Снейп.  
– Не знаю, – рассмеялась Лили. – Но очень надеюсь жить счастливо!  
  
***  
  
– Только не пропадай, ясно? – напутствовал его Поттер. – Заглядывай почаще. Мой дом – твой дом!  
– «Мой сын – твой сын, моя жена – твоя жена!» – добавил Блэк, и в него тут же полетело две подушки и журнал.  
– Обязательно зайду! – пообещал перед тем, как аппарировать.  
  
***  
  
– Что тут произошло? – спросил у проходившей мимо женщины. Кажется, она жила по соседству, и, наверное, они даже были знакомы... Но имя почему-то не вспоминалось.  
– Да кто его знает, что?! Почти две недели прошло, а полиция до сих пор разбирается, ну ты же их знаешь, работают, как мертвый дышит! – затарахтела та. – Вот у моей племянницы сережка пропала, дорогая, с брильянтиком, так, думаешь, они хоть почесались? Сказали, что она сама ее и потеряла!  
  
Северус не представлял, как прервать поток соседкиного красноречия. К счастью, она сама заговорила о том, что случилось с его домом:  
– Так полыхнуло, так полыхнуло! Чуть не до неба, я аж с кровати подпрыгнула! Наверное, Тобиас, алкаш этот, забыл газовый вентиль завернуть, чтоб ему, я чуть-чуть не обмочи... Ну, ладно! Ой, погоди! – ахнула она. – Тобиас ведь еще когда помер! – задумалась: – Может, бродяги какие залезли? Развелось их тут, в полиции совсем разленились, и зачем я только налоги такие плачу...  
  
Она ушла, не переставая перемывать косточки всем – от своих подружек до министра. А Северус так и стоял, смотрел на пепелище, оставшееся от родительского дома. Порыв ветра принес обгоревшую бумажку. Поднял, пригляделся – свадебная фотография. Колдография, из того самого альбома. Отец и мать посмотрели друг на друга и улыбнулись, а потом она опустила голову ему на плечо.  
Сунул за пазуху – дома рассмотрит получше. Вернее, в мунговской лаборатории.  
  
Звук аппарации – и он отпрыгнул за дерево, послав в ту сторону «Ступефай». Чуть выждал, подошел к лежавшему:  
– Блэк?!  
– Слушай, Снейп, ты всегда так здороваешься? – увидел то, что осталось от дома, и присвистнул: – Похоже, наши друзья из Треверс-холла в какой-то момент решили, что возвращаться тебе не придется?  
Северус только отмахнулся.  
– Или твой крысюк развлекался.  
– Все может быть, – кивнул Блэк.  
И зачем он сюда явился?  
– Пошли домой.  
– У меня нет дома.  
– У меня есть. Пошли, – Блэк вцепился в его плечо. И вдруг предложил: – Выпить хочешь?  
Он хотел. Еще как хотел.  
  
Чем закончился вечер, Северус помнил смутно.  
Кажется, они с Блэком заявились в «Дырявый котел». В какой-то момент к ним присоединились Поттер с Люпином. Северус рассказывал о родителях – о том, что они все время ссорились, а вот мириться не умели. И он не умеет. А эти трое его внимательно слушали. И официантка слушала, только невнимательно, и все время старалась выдернуть свой рукав из его пальцев. Но Северус держал крепко.  
Потом Блэк что-то пел, а они ему аккомпанировали, стуча кружками по столу. И все в зале им аплодировали.  
Потом появилась подружка Люпина, и почти сразу оба исчезли.  
Потом, уже дома, Лили помогала ему раздеться, а он рассказывал о том, как ее любит. Кажется, даже в стихах. Да, точно! Одну строфу он, одну – Поттер. А Блэк то и дело встревал с дурацким «И я тоже!»  
  
Сумасшедший дом, как он есть.  
  
***  
  
Северус шел по больничному подвалу и удивлялся: почти две недели его тут не было, а не особо и соскучился. «Ладно, – успокаивал себя, – пусть это и не самая хорошая работа, зато рядом с Лили!»  
  
В лаборатории был порядок… Но не тот, привычный, когда грязи ровно столько, чтобы она не мешала ходить, а вещи лежат там, где до них удобнее всего дотянуться, а настоящий, который Снейп про себя называл «женским». В доме дяди Альфарда Лили умудрялась поддерживать именно такой – само собой, кроме той комнаты, в которой обосновался Поттер со своими игрушками. И в родительском доме тоже иногда так бывало: когда мать выползала из очередного витка своей постоянной хандры и начинала интересоваться окружающим миром, сыном, соседками и тем, где пропадает по вечерам ее муж.  
  
Отмытый до блеска пол, сверкающие котлы и тигли выставлены на предназначенных для них – и само собой, подписанных – полках. Флаконы с зельями, тоже подписанные и пронумерованные, не на столе, а на застекленных стеллажах, как и предписывалось правилами безопасности. Рядом с диваном, на котором любил отсыпаться Эванс и где когда-то ночевал сам Северус, кто-то положил пушистый коврик. Сначала скривился: это же явное нарушение правил! Потом, заметив в углу логотип одной новой магловской фирмы, удивленно покачал головой: то, что искусственно полученные маглами материалы резистентны к магии и не влияют на свойство компонентов (в отличие от шелка и шерсти, которые традиционно используют волшебники), стало известно лишь недавно. И то, что новый лаборант об этом знает, означало, что тот не считал, что с окончанием школы можно забыть и про образование. А кстати, где он, лаборант этот?  
  
Девушка – худощавая, глазастая, в светлой косынке, из-под которой виднелись короткие каштановые локоны – появилась неожиданно. Протянула руку:  
– Даниэль Ларош. А вы Северус Снейп, да? Мистер Эванс много рассказывал о вас.  
– Само собой, только хорошего!  
Эванс – трезвый и даже (с ума сойти!) в чистой и выглаженной мантии, стоял на пороге.  
  
После дня работы в компании мисс Ларош (или мадемуазель, судя по явному французскому акценту), Снейп пришел к выводу, что на гениального зельевара она не тянула. Зато она точно была гениальным ассистентом: не задавала глупых вопросов, всегда оказывалась в нужном месте, и, кажется, понимала их с Эвансом даже не с полуслова, а с одного взгляда, движения, мысли. А старательность и желание учиться неплохо компенсировали отсутствие знаний. Работать с ней было приятно. Даже жалко стало, что бюджет Мунго не позволяет держать в лаборатории двух помощников. А значит, уже завтра ей придется уйти.  
  
– Что вы будете делать? – спросил, когда у них выдалась свободная минутка.  
– Это не первая моя работа в Англии, – пожала плечами она. – Найду что-нибудь. За те полтора года, что я здесь, что только не приходилось делать, даже на совиной почте уборщицей работала. А теперь мистер Эванс обещает дать хорошие рекомендации, так что я вполне могу рассчитывать на место в какой-нибудь небольшой лаборатории. Например, парфюмерной – им часто нужны те, кто может и зелья варить, и общаться с клиентами.  
– Вам нравится парфюмерия? – спросил, уже заранее зная ответ: мало есть на свете девушек, которых бы она не интересовала.  
– Не очень, – вздохнула Даниэль. – Я бы лучше здесь осталась. Но в моем положении выбирать не приходится.  
  
Про то, что мадемуазель Ларош полтора года назад приехала в Англию к жениху и обнаружила, что тот бесследно пропал, Снейп уже знал от Эванса. Тот был в восторге от этой смелой и сильной девушки: сначала не побоялась приехать туда, где идет война, а потом - остаться. Бралась за любое дело, даже в самые тяжелые минуты не опускала рук. Эванс прямо светился, когда о ней рассказывал. Похоже, в присутствии Даниэль он и сам превращался в другого человека, будто сбрасывал с плеч груз своих несчастий.  
– Умная, целеустремленная. И, к тому, же, просто красавица! Надеюсь, ее жених, Карадок этот, все-таки найдется, не проворонит свое счастье!  
Северус вздрогнул.  
– Карадок? Случайно, не Карадок Диборн?  
– Вроде... она рассказывала о нем, я правда, не очень запоминал. Хотя да, точно – Диборн!  
  
«Не найдется», – в этом он был уверен. Но сказать не решился.  
  
– Было приятно повидаться, – пожал Эвансу руку, прощаясь. – И познакомиться, – кивнул Даниэль. – К сожалению, вернуться я не могу – мне уже предложили должность… в министерстве магии.  
– Жаль, – в интонациях Эванса сожаления было куда меньше, чем ему хотелось бы показать. – Но если будут нужны самые лучшие рекомендации – обращайтесь, с радостью замолвлю словечко.  
  
Прошел через подвал, в последний раз сказал малышке Лине, что он никакой не Джонни. «Благородным идиотом» себя обругал уже на улице. И где он теперь собирается работать? Заждались его в министерстве, как же, даже с рекомендациями этого старого алкоголика из Мунго! Есть ли вообще место, где его ждут?  
  
***  
  
Северус шел вслед за Филчем по узкой, протоптанной между двух сугробов дорожке. Знакомый дворик с пустым по случаю зимы фонтаном... Двое первокурсников при виде него спрятались за огромным снеговиком в хаффлпаффском шарфе.  
Неподалеку играли в снежки. Один из белых шаров вдруг изменил направление и полетел к нему, целясь явно в лоб. Чуть успел поставить щит. Идиоты! И наверняка гриффиндорцы. Снять бы десяток-другой баллов! Даже жалко стало, что он больше не преподаватель. А впрочем, если учесть, как тут ему «рады»… Зря он пришел. Ладно, только навестит своих змеенышей, и к черту эту школу!  
«Извини, Лили, но учить твоего сына будет кто-нибудь другой».  
  
– Профессор Снейп? – Тимоти Ивер, факультетский староста, так и подпрыгнул. – Вы вернулись?! Или на игру посмотреть пришли?  
– Игру? – не понял он.  
– Мы сегодня с Гриффиндором играем, забыли? – Забыл. За всем, что случилось за это время, совсем забыл. – И без ловца! – Тимоти бросил сердитый взгляд на маленького Пита Джагсона. Тот хлюпнул распухшим багровым носом. – Простыл он, видите ли!  
Джагсон взглянул на Снейпа, вытер кулаком нос.  
– Ну, простыл, и что? Сейчас перечного зелья глотну, и полечу. – Он сполз с дивана и потопал в сторону спален.  
– Надо же, а только что ныл: «Не могу, не хочу, все равно проиграем», – покачал головой Тимоти.  
  
К удивлению Снейпа, его место на преподавательской трибуне было свободно. Роланда вылетела на середину поля, дунула в свисток, обозначая начало игры. Снейп напрягся, выискивая зеленые мантии в сером, затянутом тучами небе. От волнения и азарта сосало под ложечкой: «Вперед, ребята! Сделаем этих гриффов!»  
  
Первый гол им забили на третьей минуте. Второй – на пятой. А потом Джагсон поймал снитч.  
150 : 20 в пользу Слизерина!  
Трибуны взревели, крики радости смешались с разочарованными воплями. Макгонагалл поднялась и – прямая, как палка – прошла к выходу. Снейп скорчил ей вслед рожу, беззвучно зашевелил губами: «Мя-а-ау!» – и встретился взглядом с Дамблдором.  
– С возвращением, Северус!  
– Господин директор, я еще не решил…  
– Правда? – улыбнулся тот. – А мне показалось, что ты уже с ними, – и он кивнул на его… Да, черт возьми, его команду. Слизеринцы зависли перед трибуной, Джагсон то гордо демонстрировал пойманный снитч, то снова вытирал нос рукавом. И Снейп вскочил, поднял руки, поздравляя их.  
– А я точно все еще декан? – уточнил он.  
Дамблдор кивнул.  
– Тогда… Пятьдесят баллов Слизерину! – закричал.  
– Мальчик мой, это нечестно.  
– Зато приятно, – хмыкнул Снейп. Мерлин, и как он вообще мог их оставить?!  
  
Роланда проводила его до самых ворот.  
– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, куда вляпываешься, – сказала на прощанье. – Те, чьих родственников арестовали тогда, в Треверс-холле, скоро узнают, какую роль во всем этом сыграл ты. Мало не покажется.  
– Ничего, справлюсь, – усмехнулся. – У меня талант.  
– Ну-ну, – покачала она головой. – Будет тошно – приходи, полетаем… Поищем волшебную страну.  
– Какую еще?..  
Она усмехнулась:  
– Я в детстве верила, что если подняться повыше, за самый край радуги, там будет чудесная страна. А потом считала, что там ничего нет, только холодно и солнце в глаза.  
– А сейчас что, опять в детство впала?  
– А сейчас считаю, что все-таки есть. Не на небе, само собой. Внутри. В тебе. Захочешь – найдешь. Просто в полете искать легче, – и подмигнула хитро.  
  
***  
  
Дом в Годриковой Лощине отремонтировали еще в середине декабря, но почти до самого Рождества там работали специалисты из Отдела Тайн, проверяя, не осталось ли следов темной магии. Наконец, Поттерам разрешили переезжать.  
  
– Сову не забудьте, – суетился Блэк, складывая в коляску мотоцикла уменьшенные чемоданы и помогая Лили с Гарри забраться туда.  
  
Северус с усмешкой наблюдал за ним. За последние пару дней «блохастый» только и делал, что демонстрировал бьющую через край радость по поводу отъезда Джеймса с семьей. Таскался по дому с бутылкой эльфийского, то и дело прикладываясь к ней, и делился со всеми, включая плюшевую сову, планами на ближайшие пару месяцев. Судя по этим планам, все виноторговцы и содержатели борделей в округе должны были озолотиться, а Азкабан – приобрести постоянного жильца на ближайшие лет пять.  
  
Наконец, мотоцикл пропал из виду, и Северус тоже пошел собираться. По-хорошему, уехать надо было сразу же после возвращения в Хогвартс, но он все тянул, уговаривая себя, что Лили нужна его помощь. Не на раздолбаев же этих – Джеймса и Сириуса – бросать Гарри, пока она пропадает в Мунго? На самом деле ему просто не хотелось перебираться в промозглые подземелья. Ему и раньше там не нравилось, а после подвала Треверс-холла у него, похоже, начиналась клаустрофобия.  
  
Он как раз набирал летучего пороха, когда дверь гостиной распахнулась. Блэк прислонился к косяку, уставился на Северуса.  
– Что, так и свалил бы, не попрощавшись?  
– Хочешь, повисну у тебя на шее, поплачу? – буркнул тот. – Может, тогда прекратишь напиваться и вести себя, как болван?  
– Может… все может быть, – Блэк опустился на жалобно скрипнувший стул, уронил голову на руки.  
  
Северус не представлял, что делать. Просто уйти в такой момент и оставить этого придурка одного казалось чуть ли не предательством. А стоять, держа пусть не тяжелый, но жутко неудобный саквояж – полным идиотизмом. Наконец Блэк поднял голову:  
– Слушай, Снейп! А может, ты останешься?  
– Блэк, с какого?.. – начал он, а потом махнул рукой: – Что, совсем паршиво одному?  
– Не то слово, – криво усмехнулся Блэк. – Всегда рядом кто-нибудь был: то Сохатый, то дядя, то Лунатик. А теперь… Я после того подвала поганого как представлю, что вот дверь закроется, и никого… Твою мать… И Рождество ни разу один не справлял...  
– Что, так страшно? А хочешь, я тебе сову подарю? Или крысу, вместо той, что ты в Треверс-холле прохлопал? – спросил. С усмешкой выслушал, куда ему засунуть ту и другую, а потом два раза провернуть. – Во-от, – подытожил, – с тобой останься – придется днями мерзости выслушивать.  
– Придется, – согласился Блэк. – Только ты ведь и ответить можешь, да так, что мало не покажется.  
– Отвечу, не сомневайся, – Северус поставил саквояж, пнул его к стене. – На спокойную жизнь не рассчитывай, блохастый!  
– Ты тоже, Снейп! – Блэк поднялся, довольный, как сытый низзл. И вдруг показал на пол:  
– Ты смотри – к тебе опять гости! И что на этот раз?  
  
По ковру бодренько перебирала средним и безымянным пальцами Вещь, а между указательным и большим сжимала конверт. Дотащила, бросила к ногам Северуса и тут же исчезла.  
На этот раз конверт был подписан аккуратным, бисерным женским почерком. «Северусу Снейпу от семьи Адамс».  
  
– Это приглашение, – Северус распечатал письмо. – И в нем говорится, что Рождество мы проведем в одном из самых загадочных замков магической Америки. Собирай чемодан, блохастый!  
  
  


_Конец первого фика_


	17. Десять лет спустя

Трое мальчишек в гриффиндорских мантиях понуро тащились по школьному коридору.  
– Хоть в гостиную не возвращайся, – пробурчал один из них, чуть повыше остальных и пошире в плечах.  
– Это уж точно, – подтвердил другой, лохматый и темноволосый. – Потерять пять баллов на первом уроке! Но кто ж знал, что Се… То есть, что профессор Снейп привяжется к нам из-за какой-то ерунды?  
– Действительно, – шмыгнул носом третий, рыжий и веснушчатый.  
– Сами виноваты, – ответил первый. – Гарри, вот ты почему его не слушал?  
– Да я наоборот, – тот, кого называли «Гарри», сердито пожал плечами. – Слушал и даже записывал! Интересно же – про славу в бутылке! И про «закупорить смерть». А он снял целый балл из-за какого-то вонючего безоара!  
– Про «сварить славу» классно было, – согласился рыжий. – Хотя на ЗОТИ, про темные силы, еще круче!  
  
Гарри только вздохнул. Нет, он и сам подумать не мог, что Северус, еще неделю назад вместе с крестным покупавший ему в Косом переулке сову и угощавший мороженым у Фортескью, в школе превратится в ехидного зануду. Хотя…  
  
– Ну, мама предупреждала, что у него к друзьям «завышенные требования», – вспомнил он. – Но чтобы настолько завышенные! Нев, Рон, прикиньте: я что, должен был всю книгу наизусть выучить?  
– Так ты действительно не знал, что его находят в желудке козы? – удивился Невилл.  
– А ты знал?  
Он кивнул.  
– И чего молчал?!  
– Так не меня же спрашивали.  
– Хоть бы мне шепнул, придурок… – буркнул Гарри, и они поплелись дальше.  
  
– А зачем ты котел расплавил, знающий наш? – поинтересовался он шагов через десять.  
– Да не заметил я, что его сперва с огня снять надо, а потом эти иглы бросать! Вот говорила мама: «Сначала до конца прочитай …» Нет, не слушал!  
– Твою маму только ты и можешь не послушать… – усмехнулся Гарри.  
  
Они зашли за угол и оказались в следующем коридоре, куда длиннее и темнее предыдущего. У стены, под самым ярким из факелов, сидела эта зазнайка… точно, Грейнджер. Девчонка обложилась книгами и что-то сосредоточенно рисовала прямо на полу. Какие-то направленные в разные стороны стрелки с обозначениями: «С», «СВ» «В» «ЮВ». Она как раз дописывала «Ю», когда они с ней поравнялись, и Невилл спросил:  
– Ты что, заблудилась?  
Грейнджер презрительно вздернула нос:  
– Только такие как вы способны заблудиться в трех коридорах и двух лестницах, а я… Я просто изучаю топографию замка, вот!  
– Ночью? – уточнил Рон.  
Она не удостоила их ответом, и мальчики отправились дальше.  
– Эй! – услышали, не успев пройти и нескольких шагов. – Ладно, я заблудилась! Можно с вами?  
  
Дальше пошли вчетвером. Недалеко от Зала Славы до них донеслось сначала шарканье, а потом скрипучий голос:  
– Ты видела их, миссис Норрис? Ученики ночью не в кроватях?  
Ребята замерли, потом осторожно стали продвигаться к ведущей в спальню лестнице.  
  
– Бу-у-у-м-м-мс!!!  
Задетые кем-то рыцарские доспехи загудели, разбудив, кажется, весь замок. Больше скрываться смысла не было.  
– Бежим!  
  
И они понеслись по длинным и темным коридорам, в последний момент запрыгивая на уходящие из-под ног лестницы, спотыкаясь, не разбирая дороги – пока не уперлись в запертую дверь. Школьный полтергейст – они и не заметили, как тот к ним привязался – висел над головами, во весь голос распевая дурацкую песенку.  
Гермиона выхватила палочку, направила на замочную скважину и прошептала:  
– Аллохомора!  
– Здорово ты ее, – одобрили мальчишки, когда за ними закрылась тяжелая дверь, оставив снаружи и Пивза, и Филча с его кошкой.  
  
Смотритель замка переругивался с полтергейстом, а ребята стояли, прислушивались, стараясь как можно тише дышать. Наконец, все смолкло, а потом послышались удаляющиеся шаги.  
  
– Они думают, что тут заперто, – прошептал Гарри. – Значит, мы можем пробыть здесь, пока… Ну, чего тебе? – он повернулся к Невиллу. Взглянул туда, куда тот указывал и понял, что потерянные днем пять баллов – это полная ерунда. На секунду показалось, что все происходящее – дурной сон. Кажется, их каким-то недобрым ветром занесло в запретный коридор на третьем этаже, и теперь не оставалось сомнений, что учителя не зря не позволяли туда ходить.  
Прямо в глаза ему смотрела огромная, до самого сводчатого потолка, собака. У нее было три головы. Три пары вытаращенных глаз, три носа с раздувающимися ноздрями и три разинутых пасти, откуда толстыми веревками свисала слюна…  
  
Но это уже совсем другая история…


End file.
